<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dynamics of the Heart by TwilaFrost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912406">Dynamics of the Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilaFrost/pseuds/TwilaFrost'>TwilaFrost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Feels, Body Image, Courtship, Eventual Fluff, First Time, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, Jealous Sakusa Kiyoomi, Knotting, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Conditions, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Omega Miya Atsumu, Oral Sex, Pining Miya Atsumu, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Protective Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Supportive Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilaFrost/pseuds/TwilaFrost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu has been parading around as an alpha for the last ten years of his life, and that has suited him just fine. There was no need for him to find treatment for his pseuodoalphaism or whatever this condition is. However, when a grown up Sakusa Kiyoomi re-enters his life as a rookie on the Black Jackals, something in his deeply buried omegan instincts emerges. With fear of not being able to meet typical omegan customs and beauty standards, Atsumu wonders if he even stands a chance of being accepted as he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu Fics, SakuAtsu Fics for Midterm Procrastination, SakuAtsu Must Reads</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How It Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've never written A/B/O before, but it's one of my guilty pleasures, so I thought I'd give it a go with my own spin. And really, this is probably going to be self indulgent, because I need more Alpha Sakusa in my life. So I hope you enjoy this first chapter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Growing up, it’s always just been Atsumu and Osamu. Osamu and Atsumu. The Miya twins against the world. Their mother died in childbirth, and their father is away for work in Hong Kong more often than not. Atsumu always assumes that since they’re twins that they’ll always be together, always the same. One isn't seen without the other close behind. Though there are differences between the two boys, of course, it isn’t until they’re twelve that the first major differentiation occurs. </p>
<p>They’re at the age that most children start presenting their secondary genders, and it isn’t at all a surprise when the Miya twins come to school one day beginning to exhibit characteristics of an alpha. </p>
<p>Atsumu, despite the strange abdominal pain, is especially pleased with the development. Being an alpha is so <i>easy</i>. They get all the benefits in life. Sure times are changing, but living in the Kansai region, old habits often die hard. The term “proper omega” is still used in the west more often than you’d think. Plus, Japan is typically a fairly traditional country. Alphas, on the other hand, are often held in higher regard. To top it all off, they don’t have to deal with shit like heats. Those seem like such a waste of time. </p>
<p>Another thing about western Japan is that omegas are born at an extremely low rate. No one is really sure why, as the east has birth rates that compare to the rest of the world. Some say it’s punishment from the gods because of how the Emperors of old treated the omegas in their harems, but who can really say. Then as per usual, rates of male omegas make up the smallest percentage.  </p>
<p>A couple of weeks later in the middle of volleyball practice, the pain becomes so unbearable that Atsumu collapses. It feels like someone is repeatedly stabbing him or that there’s something trying to literally claw its way out of his abdomen. He can’t stand or uncurl from the fetal position. </p>
<p>Being an alpha in the middle of presenting, Osamu immediately goes into defense mode to protect his brother. It takes Suna, a medic, and their father on the phone to calm him down. </p>
<p>Imagine Atsumu’s surprise and absolute horror when his diagnosis is that he’s actually presenting as an omega. An omega with something called pseudoalphaism. That’s the first and last time he hears the medical term for a long time. </p>
<p>No one talks about how <i>painful</i> presentation is for those of the rarest dynamics, those being female alphas and male omegas. It’s a long drawn-out process. They literally <i>grow</i> and <i>form</i> new organs. Like holy shit. The hospital does an ultrasound and shows him where his <i>uterus</i> is growing. Between his and Osamu’s wide eyes and gaping mouths, he’s not sure who’s more shocked. Those hold children. Like actual human beings. Oh god. Dread builds in the pit of his stomach. Is that what he’s going to be subjected to? Is he going to be sent away to one of those omegan boarding schools to become “proper”? </p>
<p>The hospital wants to run some more tests on his status, but can’t without his dad’s signature of consent. Breathing a sigh of relief, he’s released with some pain meds and advice for bed rest. </p>
<p>Atsumu begs his brother to not tell a soul. He’s an alpha. It was just a really bad stomach ache, that’s what they’ll tell everyone. Not even their dad can know the truth. He wouldn’t be able to survive at one of those stupid prep schools. He can’t be separated from his twin. Ragged breaths and cold sweat consume him as he clutches Osamu’s shirt. </p>
<p>The younger twin hugs his brother tight and promises that no one will take him away. If that’s what Atsumu wants, then no one else needs to know. The doctor had said that pseudoalphaism isn’t dangerous, so that’s all he cared about. </p>
<p>The only other person that they let in on the secret is Suna, as he’s both twins’ best friend, and they trust him. He promises to take the secret to the grave. The tone he uses is one that’s seldom heard, and they know he means it. The three are an inseparable trio. They mesh well together, especially being composed of one of each dynamic, but that’s their own secret. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not until high school that Atsumu interacts with another male omega for the first time. It’s at the InterHigh, and the few he sees are beautiful and graceful or cute and small. It’s no wonder a lot of male omegas are models. When he looks in the mirror, he’s none of those things. Maybe he’s just not meant to be an omega. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now at the prime age of 22, Atsumu has been living as an alpha for ten years. He knows the habits, the subtle body language to give off in certain situations, how to influence his pheromones to smell a certain way. For all intents and purposes, he’s an alpha. This is his life. </p>
<p>It’s not that he’s ashamed of his true dynamic, not exactly. Over the years, he’s met plenty of male omegas that he thinks highly of. Several of them are amazing individuals and defy all odds. However, at this point, he feels like there’s no reason to go get checked out at the doctor for his condition. He’s fine. Sure, there are times it’s crossed his mind, but ultimately it’d be a hindrance. </p>
<p>How often would he have to take time off for heats? Would they be painful? What if he’s like those omegas he hears about that absolutely lose it? Would his omega instincts demand he find a suitable mate? He doesn't have time for that. </p>
<p>It’s not until two new members join the Black Jackals roster in April that he contemplates his options more seriously. Both the men are familiar faces, though they have definitely changed. Hinata is your typical male omega, smooth skin, round face, smaller frame, and undeniably cute. </p>
<p>Then there’s Sakusa Kiyoomi, and holy fuck, he’s grown up. No longer is he this lanky adolescent alpha with a mop for hair. Nor is his strongest scent that of the cleaning aisle at the store. No, this Sakusa Kiyoomi exudes the presence of a mature, powerful alpha. Calm, collected, confident… Not to mention that he’s filled out quite well. He’s hot, okay? He has undertones of sandalwood and he’s really fucking hot. That new hairstyle really suits him, too.</p>
<p>When he makes eye contact with the raven, he refuses to succumb to stupid hormones and blush. So in typical Atsumu fashion, he winks at him with a mischievous smile. This earns him an icy glare, which really shouldn’t look that attractive when it’s directed at him. </p>
<p>If his inner omega was a material being, it would be rolling around in a field of flowers writhing in excitement. Even though it’s just that inner voice that lives in his head, it’s annoying. It doesn’t happen often with his whacked-out hormones, but it does make an appearance in the forefront of his mind on occasion. However, this time it’s completely unwelcome and can go right the fuck back to where it’s been hibernating. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night at home, Atsumu looks in the mirror. He looks like the definition of an alpha. Tall, broad, sharp jawline, muscular - just naming a few. Turning his head side-to-side, he sighs. Would he still look like this if his hormones weren’t fucked up? Would an alpha actually approach him with romantic intentions? </p>
<p>The only people who typically approach him are omegas and female betas, and he doesn’t swing that way, unfortunately. He’s never been with anyone sexually because he’s terrified. One, because he’s scared of how he’ll react; and two, what if they find out the truth? The thought is literally petrifying. Like what would they do to him? Would they be mad that he lied?</p>
<p>Looking ahead, his golden-brown eyes stare back at him. Why after all these years is he having a crisis about this now? Or is he just finally allowing it to break free? Atsumu has no idea what being an omega means. He’s ignored everything about his true dynamic. Out of sight, out of mind, right? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After their first official practice, he approaches Hinata Shouyou. His inner omega is urging him to befriend another omega. In fact, it’s screaming at him. Instincts fucking suck. However, befriending Hinata is on his to-do list anyway. Sakusa… Well, that’s an entirely different story.</p>
<p>“Shouyou-kun! Ya gotta tell me ‘bout Brazil! What did they feed ya there? ‘Cause, damn, yer even more of a monster!”</p>
<p>Hinata’s tinkling laughter fills the locker room, “Well, a lot of weird spices for one. And beach volleyball really revs up the endurance!”</p>
<p>They continue to converse as they walk back to the Black Jackals complex together. They click easily, and Atsumu vaguely wonders if this is part of some omegan instinct thing that he's unaware of. Omegas do tend to group together. That’s a real fact that he’s totally not making up, right? Fuck. He knows nothing. </p>
<p>But then again, Hinata definitely has no idea he’s speaking with another omega. Why is all this dynamic shit so complicated? It’s stupid! It shouldn’t matter! Fuck instincts and hormones! Just let him live his life!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, they do not listen to his pleas. The more time he spends around Sakusa, the more this deep-seated urge to do <i>something</i> claws at him. He doesn’t quite understand what it’s trying to say. All he knows is that Sakusa is really fucking hot and a giant fucking dick. </p>
<p>“Miya, I swear to god, if you keep tossing the ball that high I’m going to kill you, and no one will be able to prove it,” Sakusa glares at him, beads of sweat running down his forehead.</p>
<p>Atsumu scrunches his nose and argues, “But ya can hit it! Yer reach is so much higher than what yer scrub of a setter was doing for ya in college.”  </p>
<p>“Kibo was a perfectly good setter.”</p>
<p>“But I’m better. Now shape up, Omi-kun, ya have so much untapped potential.” </p>
<p>If looks could kill, Atsumu would be six feet under. He feels a shiver run up his spine, and it’s not one borne of unpleasant feelings. Maybe he has a deathwish. </p>
<p>Bokuto, sensing the tension, comes over and throws an arm around Atsumu’s shoulder, “How about we all go out to an izakaya tonight! Akaashi is coming to visit, too!”</p>
<p>Akaashi Keiji. He’s one of those male omegas that is ethereally beautiful and graceful. Atsumu once tried to get to know him but ended up being unfairly intimidated. Akaashi appraised him like he was looking for something. That gaze was unnerving, and Atsumu didn’t want to wait around for him to come to a conclusion. It’s just like he <i>knows</i> something and can’t wait to poke around just to see you squirm. </p>
<p>He kept a healthy distance away from the other omega after that. Even though he can feel eyes on him when they’re together. He’s pretty sure Akaashi is a closet sadist and enjoys the discomfort he’s causing Atsumu. </p>
<p>“Akaashi-san is coming?!” Hinata suddenly pops up out of nowhere. “I haven’t seen him in ages!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So that’s why the four monster generation players plus Akaashi are sitting at an izakaya on this fine Friday evening. Atsumu is shocked Sakusa decided to join them. Apparently, university did him some good in social settings.</p>
<p>It’s actually a pleasant outing. Sakusa isn’t being unbearably prickly, and Akaashi is keeping his scary, analyzing gaze to himself, or rather Bokuto. Honestly, if those two could get their act together, it would be a miracle. Just watching Bokuto’s attempts at flirting is sad. The spiker doesn’t seem to be picking up on any of Akaashi’s signals either. Sad indeed.</p>
<p>Atsumu can feel those eyes on him again when Hinata leans in to whisper, “Why does Akaashi-san keep looking at you like that?” Apparently, Sakusa has hypersonic hearing, because he quirks an eyebrow in interest. “Is he interested in you or something?”</p>
<p>“Ya need to get yer eyes checked if ya think he’s here for anyone other than Bokkun.” </p>
<p>Hinata hums in thought, “I mean, that’s what I thought, but I’ve never seen him appraise someone like that outside of a volleyball match.”</p>
<p>Shrugging he takes a sip from his drink, “All I know is that he kinda terrifies me a bit.” </p>
<p>Sakusa makes his first comment on the subject, “Did he scare you away after you tried flirting with him?”</p>
<p>“What? No, of course not. I’d never do that to Bokkun. Plus, I’m not interested anyway.”</p>
<p>“Oh? That’s surprising,” he says with amusement.</p>
<p>“What’s that s’posed to mean?”  </p>
<p>Sakusa gives him a look that says he should know exactly what he means, but elaborates anyway, “You seem like the type to enjoy company.”</p>
<p>Hinata’s eyes go wide as he takes in the meaning, his head swinging back and forth between the two.</p>
<p>Fully turning in his seat, Atsumu gapes at the other man, “Excuse me?” </p>
<p>“I know a playboy alpha when I see one.”  </p>
<p>Atsumu blinks a few times before bursting into laughter, because oh man is he so off the mark. He’s pissed, don’t get him wrong, but it’s also fucking hilarious. He clutches his stomach trying to contain his giggles. </p>
<p>“What’s so funny?” Sakusa seems affronted by this sudden change in demeanor. </p>
<p>“You,” Atsumu smirks up at the other. “Yer prolly just jealous that no one comes onto ya. But maybe if ya got that stick outta yer ass, some nice little omega will take an interest.” </p>
<p>“You’re an asshole.” The glare he receives only elicits more laughter.</p>
<p>“Takes one to know one,” Atsumu stands then, ready to leave. “Well, as invigoratin’ as this conversation has proven to be, I’m goin’ home.” </p>
<p>After saying his goodbyes to everyone and turning, he feels two pairs of eyes on him this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back in his unit, he stares at his reflection once again. It’s becoming a nightly thing, so it seems. Hm. He does give off a douchey alpha vibe. Maybe he’s overcompensating and should tone it down a bit. But then again, when has he ever really cared about what other people think? </p>
<p><i>Always.</i> His brain supplies. </p>
<p>Right.  </p>
<p>Being the “better” twin. Being the “best” setter. Being a “good” alpha. Being a “proper” omega. </p>
<p>Atsumu isn’t any of those things. He’s a wolf in sheep’s clothing. Trying to conform to what’s expected of him. Because why? Because he’s afraid? </p>
<p>What would it be like to live how he really wants to? But at the end of the day, does he even know the answer to that question himself?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Little Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Atsumu pays a visit to his brother, and the two strike up a compromise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the feedback on chapter 1. I'm blown away by the positive response, so thank you so much! 🥰</p>
<p>This chapter we're diving in to more issues with our characters. Then we can really get the ball rolling with our major plot points, and our beloved SakuAtsu. So I hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>Also, if anyone has any questions about this particular take on the omegaverse, please don't hesitate to ask!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu has never worried about walking the streets alone in the dark. The chances of someone picking a fight with an alpha over 183 cm is virtually zero. Having nothing to fear is often something alphas take for granted. They're the strongest on the block, and they know it. There are of course those assholes who flaunt their power over others. Atsumu has stepped in to help some poor beta or omega more than once. It’s fucking ridiculous. Can’t people just walk with others minding their own goddamn business?</p>
<p>In a world where society once pandered to alphas, some find it difficult to realize that’s not the case anymore apparently. Betas aren’t just there to boss around. Omegas aren’t your plaything. These are real people just trying to get by. There’s nothing wrong with tradition, of course; but sometimes alphas use it as an excuse to be pigs. Atsumu hates squealing pigs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pushing open the door to Onigiri Miya, he makes his way to the counter.</p>
<p>“Welcome to Onigiri Miya how-,” Osamu stops his greeting as he rounds the corner, seeing Atsumu. “Oh. It’s you.”</p>
<p>“Now is that any way to greet yer brother who has traveled on this lonesome summer evenin’ to see ya?” He drops dramatically on one of the barstools at the counter. </p>
<p>Osamu scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Well, usually when ya visit, ya want somethin’.”</p>
<p>“Only yer opinion.” </p>
<p>His twin raises an eyebrow at that. Atsumu doesn’t often ask for help, and opinions often fall under that category. </p>
<p>“Sure, but will ya quit with yer alpha posturin’? It’s just us, and it’s annoyin’.”</p>
<p>Atsumu relaxes his shoulders and ducks his head, “Sorry. Habit. But that’s kinda parta what I wanna talk about.” Osamu nods, indicating that he’s listening. “These last couple months, I’ve been thinkin’ ‘bout goin’ to get this thing checked out at the doctor.”</p>
<p>“I mean, if that’s what ya wanna do, I’ll support ya. Why the sudden interest, though?” Atsumu’s cheeks flush, and he avoids his brother’s appraising eyes. Osamu sighs, “Please don’t tell me this is ‘cause of some stupid alpha.”</p>
<p>“Yer a stupid alpha,” Atsumu mumbles petulantly. </p>
<p>Walking around the counter, he takes a seat on a stool next to his twin, “Ya don’t need to change for someone.”</p>
<p>“It’s not changin’, it’s gettin’ treatment for a medical condition.” Atsumu raises his head to look his brother in the eyes, “‘Samu, do ya think fate fucked up?”</p>
<p>Osamu furrows his eyebrows in confusion, “What do ya mean?”</p>
<p>“Well, look at me!” Atsumu gestures to his body. “I look nothin’ like an omega!”</p>
<p>“And what’s an omega look like?”</p>
<p>“Beautiful, small, graceful, elegant, pale flawless skin, petite. Not- Not like me,” he finishes with a hushed voice. </p>
<p>Now that he’s actively thinking about exposing his true dynamic, Atsumu feels unsure of himself. As an alpha, he’s confident, and it’s like no one can touch him. But as an omega… Would he be ridiculed? Compared to the other two omegas in division 1? He’s nothing like Hinata or Hoshiumi. </p>
<p>Osamu lays a hand on Atsumu’s shoulder,“‘Tsumu, what people think doesn’t matter. Yer an adult now. They can’t ship ya off somewhere. Plus, it’s 2018. A lot has changed in the last ten years.” </p>
<p>“Then why ain’t ya datin’ Sunarin, ‘Samu? It’s 2018,” he mocks viciously.</p>
<p>Osamu retracts his hand like he’s been burned, “Ya know we can’t. I- I haveta find a suitable mate to carry on the family line.”</p>
<p>“Oh cut the shit. Stop treatin’ me like I don’t know what ya do, where ya go.”</p>
<p>“‘Tsumu,” Osamu stands, warning in his voice and scent.</p>
<p>However, Atsumu is never one to back down and presses on, “How ya go to those seedy bars to find a beta man or alpha to fuck or let fuck ya.”</p>
<p>Osamu lunges at his brother, and they fall in a heap onto the floor. “Ya just had to say it, didn’t ya!? Make ya feel like a big powerful alpha?! Huh?! Yer just as much of a fake as I am!” He snarls, teeth bared. </p>
<p>They kick, punch, scratch, and bite at each other, landing several hits and only relent when Osamu finally gets the upper hand and pins Atsumu down. They’re both heaving for air with fierce looks in their eyes. However, most of the true animosity has bled out in their brawl. They both have battle wounds from the affair. </p>
<p>Osamu releases his brother and stands, offering out a hand. Atsumu takes it and stands with a slight wince. Osamu is innately stronger than him and always will be if he keeps decently fit just because he’s a real alpha. Life isn’t fair. </p>
<p>Retaking their seats, they slump against the countertop in silence. It’s definitely past closing time now, and honestly, they’re lucky no one came in during their spat. The entire restaurant smells of hostile alphas.</p>
<p>Atsumu knows that his twin is right, but there’s so much at play, so much at risk. He’s essentially been lying about his medical records his entire professional career. Can he be kicked from the team? It’s a chilling thought. He’s sure the team would back him up - or would they feel betrayed? </p>
<p>It’s messy, and he’s never really known what to do; so it just keeps piling up. Is it too late to ask for help? </p>
<p>He’s not sure how much time has passed when Osamu breaks the silence, “So wanna tell me ‘bout it?”</p>
<p>So he does. For at least the next hour, they talk about Atsumu’s worries and fears. And Atsumu listens to Osamu’s as well. They’re both in a tough spot, and it’s not going to be easy to get out. However, at the end of the day, they always have each other to fall back on, someone that will love them unconditionally. It’s Atsumu and Osamu against the world, after all. </p>
<p>They decide on a game plan for each of them. Osamu is going to confess to Suna about his sexual preferences the next time they meet up, and then see what happens. Starting small before he confesses his feelings for the man straight out. Atsumu is going to confide in Hinata about his condition. Both twins hope that their attempts aren’t in vain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu and Osamu had their heart-to-heart two weeks ago. Neither have yet to make good on their promises. Though Atsumu knows that Suna is coming down for Kita’s birthday next week. A few Inarizaki alumni are throwing him a party for his 24th birthday. Osamu has agreed to have it at the restaurant. There will be no escaping, he’ll see to it that his brother holds up his end of the deal. </p>
<p>On his own end, things have been alright, he supposes. The new members have been with the team for about three months now and mesh well. Hinata is generally just a joy to be around, and their connection has strengthened. In Atsumu’s opinion, they’re good friends. Sakusa, on the other hand, there’s still a lot to be desired there. </p>
<p>He finally gave in to Atsumu’s insistence of the higher toss. He tried not to be too smug when their first quick using it left everyone stunned. Actually, no, that’s a total lie. Atsumu was extremely smug. </p>
<p>They’re not <i>friends</i>, but he doesn’t think Sakusa totally hates him anymore. Honestly, it’s hard to tell. He keeps his pheromones wrapped up tight. Or maybe he just uses blockers very liberally. Either way, Atsumu finds him hard to read, though he’s learning. The eyes never lie, and he’s not always aware of what he says with them. </p>
<p>For example, when Atsumu completely busted his ass and missed a receive, Sakusa’s body language said he was irritated, but his eyes held amusement. There’s hope! He’s not a total jackass! Maybe. </p>
<p>For the sake of his sanity, he sincerely hopes it’s true. His stupid inner omega might have a breakdown if it’s not. It’s in there rattling metaphorical shackles and banging on walls. Like fuck. Chill. Atsumu is doing his best, but his best is apparently not good enough for that little demon inside of him. Sometimes he really wishes he could drop-kick it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two nights before Kita’s party, Atsumu decides that he’s going to do it. He’s going to talk to Hinata tonight. Stepping out of his unit with determination, he walks up the flight of stairs to Hinata’s floor and raps on the door. </p>
<p>Hinata opens with a smile, “Hey, Atsumu-san! What’s up?”</p>
<p>“Umm,” now that he’s here, he’s nervous. “I wanna talk to ya ‘bout somethin’.”</p>
<p>The smaller man cocks his head, but opens the door wider to let him in. He follows the other into the space that’s decently clean, despite the numerous articles of clothing draped over the furniture. </p>
<p>Plopping down on the sofa, he gestures to the space next to him, “Is everything okay? You seem serious.”</p>
<p>Taking the offered cushion, he sits and pulls a pillow to hug in his lap, “Yeah. I just have somethin’ I wanna confess.”</p>
<p>The ginger’s smile fades, “Umm. Look, I want to stop you right now if you’re about to confess your love for me or something. I’m sorry, but I’m already interested in another alpha.”</p>
<p>At that, Atsumu barks out a laugh. “Oh god! It did sound like that!” He wipes a tear from his eye. “No, Shouyou-kun, definitely not. Furthest thing from it, really.” Smirking at the other omega, he asks, “Does that alpha happen to be Tobio-kun?”</p>
<p>He watches as Hinata’s face turns beet red, “Maybe! But we’re not talking about me!” He flails his arms around in distress. “Sorry, sorry, what do you want to confess?”</p>
<p>“Well, um. First, ya have to promise to keep it a secret. Ya can’t tell anyone.”</p>
<p>Hinata nods and promises to keep it to himself. So Atsumu dives in. Once he starts relaying his story, he realizes how little about it all he actually knows. It’s a bit disconcerting if he’s honest. </p>
<p>The disorder is supposedly rare, and everything he knows is from that single hospital visit ten years ago. Does he even remember everything properly? Has new information about it come out? He <i>could</i> do a quick online search, but what if he doesn’t like what he finds?</p>
<p>“Okay, so let me make sure I’ve got this,” Hinata wiggles in his spot. “You’re an omega, but you have this gland disorder that secretes alpha hormones. And you’ve decided to just live your life as an alpha for the past ten years even though you can potentially get treatment. And now you’re thinking about it and are telling me because you don’t have any omega friends and know nothing about being an omega?”</p>
<p>Well, when he says it like that… “Uh. Basically.” </p>
<p>“That sounds awful!” Hinata flops his head back onto the couch. “But thanks for telling me.” He suddenly shoots up, “Oh my gosh! I’m actually super excited about this! I used to have a bunch of omega teammates back in high school. So I’m glad I can have one again.”</p>
<p>Atsumu remembers the oddity that was Karasuno. When he saw them his second year, he thinks there were at least three if not more omegas on the team. It’s practically unheard of. But Karasuno really defied the odds anyway. </p>
<p>“Well, I dunno how omega-like I can really be, but you’re welcome?”</p>
<p>“Nah, don’t worry about that. Plus if you have any questions, you can ask me now! We can totally talk about alphas, too.” He gasps suddenly, startling Atsumu. “Wait. So that means you don’t have a big gay alpha crush on Omi-san!?” </p>
<p>“Heh?” Atsumu’s lost, but Hinata just keeps talking.</p>
<p>“But of course you still have a crush, a crush is a crush. But now you have a chance! Omi-san seems pretty traditional, doesn’t he? I bet he really-”</p>
<p>Atsumu’s eyes grow round, how did Hinata even pick up on that? “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down there, Shouyou-kun.”</p>
<p>“Ah, sorry,” he smiles brightly. </p>
<p>Atsumu decides that’s a conversation for another night as he’s a bit emotionally drained, and it’s already getting late. They make plans to meet up after morning practice tomorrow. Seeing himself out, he waves goodbye to his friend. </p>
<p>He feels lighter, like a weight has been lifted just telling Hinata. A small jitter in his stomach makes him smile. Atsumu is actually excited about this. </p>
<p>“What are you doing, Miya?” Comes a deep voice in front of him. Snapping his head up, he meets Sakusa’s dark eyes. “You shouldn’t be sniffing around an unmated omega’s door this late at night.”</p>
<p>Atsumu scoffs at the insinuation, “Why? Ya interested?”</p>
<p>Sakusa’s face scrunches, “No.” </p>
<p>“Then why’s it matter? I can visit a friend.”</p>
<p>“Everything you do has an intention.”</p>
<p>“Ya know, ya make a lotta assumptions ‘bout me,'' Atsumu widens his stance and puts his hands on his hips, glaring at the alpha. <i>Why</i> does he like this asshole? Seriously. “I dunno what exactly I did to ensue this unnecessary ire from ya, but it’s gettin’ real old, Omi-kun. And anyway, what are you doin’ out this late?”</p>
<p>Sakusa narrows his eyes and lifts up a bag of groceries, “I go when the stores are less crowded. You never answered my question.”  </p>
<p>“Fine. If ya must know, I was confidin’ my woes and askin’ for his input. I in no way, shape, or form have sexual or romantic intentions with Shouyou-kun. Are ya happy now?”</p>
<p>Sakusa slightly lowers his eyes, not submitting, but admitting that he’s in the wrong here, “Sorry.”</p>
<p>Atsumu blinks a few times, thinking he misheard. “What? Could ya say that again?”</p>
<p>The alpha’s eyes snap back up in distaste. “I said I’m sorry. For always seeming to judge you too quickly.” </p>
<p>“Oh,” Atsumu’s a bit stunned. He certainly didn’t expect an elaboration. “Um. Thanks. Maybe if ya actually took the time to get to know me instead of being a giant dickwad, then things like this wouldn’t happen.”</p>
<p>Sakusa seems to be deep in thought. Then he sighs, “Come over tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Wait, what?”</p>
<p>“Please don’t make me repeat again.”</p>
<p>Atsumu is a little confused, curious even. “Umm. Why?”</p>
<p>Sakusa sighs, rather begrudgingly, “So we can get to know each other or whatever and as an apo- fuck, do you want to or not?” </p>
<p>Well, this is certainly unexpected. Atsumu doesn’t think Sakusa has invited anyone over since he joined the team. There’s no way he can turn him down. That stupid itch inside him would absolutely kill him. So he accepts. </p>
<p>Sakusa swiftly walks past him to his apartment door after stating a rather bland <i>“Six o’clock.”</i> Atsumu isn’t really offended, though. The spiker is never one for much interaction, and this conversation is sure to have drained what little tolerance he has. </p>
<p>However, Atsumu can’t help but follow him with his eyes. There’s more to Sakusa Kiyoomi than what meets the eye, he knows this already. His calm, cool demeanor rarely cracks; but Atsumu wonders if underneath there’s a raging fire, some predatory beast that’s dying to get out. The presence he carries is intimidating, but Atsumu isn’t cowed by it. No. He’s intrigued. </p>
<p>No matter how much he fights it, his inner omega is drawn to Sakusa; and instincts don’t lie. It’s a truth that he’s hard pushed to admit. Why this alpha? Why now? Is his body trying to tell him something? </p>
<p>Feeling like he’s being pulled in three different directions, Atsumu deems that this dynamic shit isn’t even in his top five on his biggest concerns list right now. The top spot belongs to how much shit can he get into for lying on medical records. Or maybe it should be if he’s fucked up his system from not being treated for ten years. Either way, he’s set things in motion. Now he just has to see them through.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>@TwilaWrites on Twitter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Right Track</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Atsumu spends time with Sakusa one on one for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the positive feedback I've been getting! I'm really excited to share Atsumu's journey with you all. After this chapter is when we will be really getting into the details of his condition. So I hope you enjoy 💕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After practice, Hinata and Atsumu walk back together, just talking casually about one of their quicks. They don’t delve into deeper topics until they’re in the safety of Hinata’s apartment. </p>
<p>It’s like a flip switches in the smaller omega. He’s still all smiles, but his aura has turned serious. Hinata tells Atsumu to make himself at home while he goes to get something. Whatever this “something” is, Atsumu is kind of weary, though he shouldn’t be. He’s sitting on the sofa tracing random patterns on the cushion when the ginger returns with a notebook.</p>
<p>“Alright,” he plops down next to Atsumu. “After you left last night, I was invested; so I did some digging.” </p>
<p>Atsumu grimaces. He himself hasn’t done any research, and here Hinata is taking initiative. “What kinda diggin’?</p>
<p>“Well, I started with pseudoalphaism, but it was all these medical research articles that I didn’t really understand. So then I started looking at other stuff and went down the rabbit hole and-” he stops and flips to a page in the notebook, “well the point is that it’s perfectly legal to hide your real dynamic in your career, but I’m not sure about the medical records.”</p>
<p>Atsumu feels relief. Well, that’s one thing down. He’s still worried about how the rest of the team will react, though. He loves playing on the Jackals. Everyone has really made Atsumu feel like he belongs here - like it’s a home. Yeah, there was Inarizaki, but there was always that lingering feeling of some of his teammates secretly hating him. They just didn’t understand his drive, his passion. Here though, they understand. Every single person here has the same wants and desires. Atsumu meshes with them, and they accept him as he is. Atsumu doesn’t want to let that go. </p>
<p>Hinata continues, “So I called a friend.”</p>
<p>Atsumu chokes. “Ya what?!” </p>
<p>“Calm down. I didn’t say any specifics. Have a little more faith in me, Atsumu-san. And if it makes you feel better, he’s an omega that used to pose as a beta.”</p>
<p>It’s not that he doesn’t trust Hinata, but he doesn’t trust whoever this friend might be. Chances are they know Hinata is talking about a real person in the volleyball circuit and not just asking out of pure curiosity. Although with them being in a similar situation - sort of - they are less likely to say anything.</p>
<p>“Well, what did they say?”</p>
<p>“He said he’d get back to me on it. Lemme check.”  Hinata pulls out his phone and starts tapping away on it. “Nothing yet, but I’ll let you know!” He tosses his notebook on the coffee table and turns to Atsumu in interest, smiling with his elbows on his thighs and fists under his chin. “So, tell me about Omi-san.”</p>
<p>Atsumu groans, leaning back into the couch. However, he indulges his friend. </p>
<p>From the first time he saw Sakusa again after all these years, it triggered something in him. Maybe it was the revival of his inner omega that remained buried and pushed to the side finally standing up and saying, “I am here.” An instinct clawing its way through the stone walls Atsumu has built to keep it contained for ten long years, raising up to shout out the suppressed truth of it all. </p>
<p>Then the deep-seated fear that he’s managed to ignore once again terrorizes the smallest crevices of his mind. It’s like a heavy darkness obscuring his vision of what lies right in front of him, pressing on each of his most vulnerable insecurities that have suddenly surfaced. </p>
<p>Atsumu dares to hope that he himself has that same strength his inner omega does. Hopes that he can light up that darkness, fight for what he truly yearns for. </p>
<p>And what is it that he wants? Atsumu wants to stand on his own two feet and be able to proudly declare that he’s an omega. To stand exactly where he does now, playing as starting setter for division 1 team MSBY Black Jackals with his friends. To be accepted as he is despite his flaws and shortcomings.</p>
<p>Right now he’s at the bottom of the mountain looking up at the tallest peak. It’s going to be a difficult climb, but Atsumu is nothing if not determined. Though he might need a little help when his footing falters, he’ll look over that peak and into the horizon of what lays beyond. </p>
<p>And maybe, just maybe, Sakusa Kiyoomi might be among that horizon. He's an entirely different mountain in the distance, though. Even if he could be considered the catalyst, this whole omega thing was probably inevitable in the end.</p>
<p>“I think you’re on the right track, Atsumu-san! But you aren’t going to say anything to Omi-san about it now?” Hinata asks after Atsumu has rambled on for god knows how long.  </p>
<p>“No way! We ain’t even friends. Yet. I’m goin’ over to his apartment in a bit,” Atsumu says, checking the time. </p>
<p>Hinata smirks impishly at him, “Oh yeah? He invited you over? When no one has ever been graced with stepping foot in his home?”</p>
<p>“Oh come on. He thinks I’m an alpha. It’s not like that.”</p>
<p>“I’m just saying, I think he would appreciate you being honest.”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s not like he’s ever asked. No one has. They take one whiff of me and immediately go <i>alpha</i>.” Atsumu huffs, crossing his arms. It’s not his fault people assume things. Don’t ask, don’t tell. That’s how it’s always been. Even if Hinata’s right, because Sakusa <i>would</i> appreciate the honesty, Atsumu isn’t ready yet.</p>
<p>“That’s true. I’m guilty of it, too.” Hinata flops back on the couch.  </p>
<p>They sit there in a comfortable silence for a while, just processing their conversation. It’s nice - having someone to talk to about all this. Sure he has Osamu, but this is different. There’s something about another omega’s comradery that feels comforting. He wonders if it would be even more different if he was a normal omega.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata breaks the silence to ask when Atsumu is going to the doctor, and isn’t that the big question? </p>
<p>Somehow Hinata bullies him into calling to check availability. And oh, look at that, they just had a cancellation, and he’s now slotted for a consultation two days from now. <i>Two days.</i> Oh fuckfuckfuck. The only reason he gets through the phone call is due to Hinata’s calming pheromones and comforting hand holding his own. </p>
<p>“You did it! You should be proud of yourself. This is a big step, Atsumu-san,” Hinata squeezes his hand before letting go. </p>
<p>Atsumu tries to calm himself and reign in his anxious scent. Even though Hinata hasn’t said anything, he can tell it’s not pleasant by the small scrunch of his nose. </p>
<p>“Thank ya, Shouyou-kun,” he smiles at the other man. “I really appreciate all yer help.”</p>
<p>“No problem! Oh! You should probably get going so you aren’t late.” </p>
<p>Atsumu nods, getting up and heading to retrieve his shoes. Hinata sees him out with a <i>“Have fun!”</i> Then he’s walking just a few doors down the hall. </p>
<p>He’s not really sure what to expect. Sakusa’s invitation was unexpected, putting it lightly. Somehow he feels there’s a reason behind it, so what the hell is it? Guess there’s one way to find out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rapping on the door, Atsumu doesn’t have to wait long before Sakusa opens it. The alpha’s lip curls, doesn’t even offer a greeting just says, “Stay there.” and walks away.</p>
<p>Atsumu, not knowing exactly how to take that, stays put more out of confusion than anything else. Then Sakusa returns with an aerosol spray. Oh lord. Atsumu prepares for the inevitable of what’s about to happen. </p>
<p>“You smell like Hinata, I’m going to spray you with scent blocker,” he doesn’t wait for a reply before dousing Atsumu in it. “Turn around.” He does, and he’s sprayed again. “Alright. Now you can come in.”</p>
<p>While taking off his shoes he asks, “What’s wrong with Shouyou-kun’s scent? I think he smells fine. And ya never seem to have a problem at practice.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want an unmated omega’s scent lingering in my home. It’d make me anxious.”</p>
<p>Atsumu hums in understanding. It’s a thing with some alphas regarding their homes. Sometimes it’s because of the feeling of their territory being invaded, a reaction to an omega they have no intention to mate with, or simply because they’re sensitive to smells.  </p>
<p>“Yer nose real sensitive?” Atsumu is pretty sure this is the reason. Him never being able to smell Sakusa at practice would make a lot more sense if he uses suppressants and blockers to help with the smells. </p>
<p>Atsumu has never had to take suppressants. His sense of smell is rather weak. Somehow he feels that it’s related to his condition. How would it be if he were normal? Would everyone smell different? What would Sakusa smell like? Right now Atsumu can only pick up undertones of sandalwood. It’s only now that he realizes how highly unfortunate that really is. </p>
<p>Atsumu relies on scent cues often. They can tell a lot about how a person is feeling, especially when they don’t say. Atsumu has always been one to pay attention to other people and take care of them, even if it doesn’t seem that way. He has his own methods. Even if it’s just taking away Bokuto’s stash of gummy vitamins that he thinks he can just eat like fucking candy. It’s his responsibility as setter to make sure all his hitters are in top condition after all.</p>
<p>“Not any more than the average person’s.”</p>
<p>Atsumu furrows his brows. He was sure that was it. “Then why do ya use so many scent blockers and such?”</p>
<p>“Not that it’s any of your business, but it was recommended by my doctor. When I was younger, I was prone to bouts of extreme aggression, and I’ve been told that my scent is rather potent as it is. So I take a small dose of suppressants.” With that, he walks into his kitchen.</p>
<p>Sakusa? Extremely aggressive? The fact that he kind of wants to see that is rather concerning. </p>
<p>Once he’s done spreading some sanitizer on his hands, Atsumu makes his way in to look around. So this is Sakusa’s place. The no man’s land of the Black Jackals complex, the final frontier. Of course, it’s immaculate, but it’s not quite as barren as he expected. There are a couple of house plants over by the window and a bookcase filled with hardbacks and- is that a record player? On the TV stand is a PlayStation 4 set up. </p>
<p>Just taking in this bit of information, Atsumu feels like he understands the alpha just a bit more. These hobbies fit him. He chuckles at the thought of Sakusa making some kid cry over voice comms. </p>
<p>Drawn by the smell of food, Atsumu goes to the kitchen where Sakusa is cooking something. Raising an eyebrow, he takes in the scene. Sakusa, slouched in front of the wok with one hand stirring the contents and the other on his hip. Well, here’s another thing to add to his list of things he never thought he’d see. </p>
<p>His mind runs wild. Sakusa turning to smile at him, looking at Atsumu with love and affection. The tingle of a mating mark on his nape, reminding him of their promise. A little stutter in his chest at the thought of a future that looks just like this is a strange sensation. The tug of his heart at an alpha <i>providing</i> is such a foreign concept to him. But of course, that’s not what this is; he has to remind himself. Sakusa is not an alpha trying to court him. Atsumu is not… an <i>omega</i>. </p>
<p>“Omi-Omi, whatcha makin’?” Atsumu leans against the counter, observing.</p>
<p>“Yakisoba.”</p>
<p>“Yer cookin’ for me? So ya do have manners, I’m touched.” He dramatically clutches his chest. </p>
<p>Sakusa turns his head to look at him with a deadpan expression, “I was trying to be a good host, but now I think you’ll just have to starve.”</p>
<p>“Hmph. Well, forgive me if I’m a little skeptical of this sudden invitation. Ya say I have an agenda, but yer the one who never does somethin’ without a reason behind it. So c’mon, out with it. Why am I here?”</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, the taller man turns off the burner and grabs two bowls out of the cabinet before answering. “I promised Motoya that I would try to make… friends.”</p>
<p>Atsumu gives him a disbelieving look. There’s more, he knows it. Yes, Komori is a meddling little shit, he’s heard stories from Suna, but Atsumu also knows Sakusa doesn’t give two fucks. There’s dirt here. </p>
<p>Sighing, Sakusa continues, “He threatened to tell my mother that I’m not “adjusting,” and the last thing I need is for her to come down here all panicked and worried about me.”</p>
<p> A small smile tugs at Atsumu’s lips. Even though Sakusa’s words don’t seem all that soft, he can tell that the alpha cares about his mother very much. It’s endearing that he’s pushing himself out of his comfort zone to not worry her.</p>
<p>Sakusa hands him a bowl of the yakisoba and they sit down at the small table against the wall. “So ya chose me?” </p>
<p>“Well, you already know why I don’t want Hinata in here alone, and I’m not sure how long I can listen to Bokuto wax poetic about Akaashi. And I’m already familiar with you.”</p>
<p>“I guess that makes sense. I just thought that ya kinda hated me.”</p>
<p>Sakusa looks up at him with furrowed brows. “I never… hated you. There’s just something about you that really pisses me off, and I don’t know what it is.”</p>
<p>Atsumu takes that statement with a grain of salt. He pisses a lot of people off, but usually, there’s a definite reason. Somehow he feels that whatever this is, there’s more to it; because the man doesn’t actually seem pissed at <i>Atsumu</i>. It looks more like he’s struggling with something internal and being an asshole to Atsumu is his outlet. Those aren’t the eyes of a hostile alpha. They never really have been.</p>
<p>“Well, if ya ever figure it out, I’m dyin’ to know. What could I have the great Sakusa Kiyoomi so baffled about?” He smirks at the glare the alpha sends him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they finish their meal, Atsumu helps Sakusa with the dishes and cleaning the kitchen. They banter back and forth, but it’s playful, nothing like it usually is. The raven even smirks! Like that’s real progress. Maybe they actually can be friends. It was only a matter of time before Atsumu’s charms won him over anyway. </p>
<p>Then after Atsumu makes a comment about Sakusa actually being into things other than volleyball, they end up playing some game on the PS4. Sakusa doesn’t bother teaching him how to play and Atsumu struggles to keep up. He’s not good at this stupid game, and Sakusa is being an asshole. But when Atsumu notices a small upward lilt on the other’s face, he supposes he can deal with it just a bit longer. </p>
<p>However, when he gets spawn killed a third time in a row, he’s done. “Alright ya asshole,” Atsumu lays his controller aside and points an accusing finger at Sakusa, “I’m done.”</p>
<p>“You could have just asked me to stop.” This smug jerk.</p>
<p>Atsumu crosses his arms and pouts. Stupid, dumb, attractive alpha. Why? Why did it have to be this guy?</p>
<p>They’ve actually been playing for longer than they thought, so Atsumu decides it’s best to head out. As he opens the door, he looks back at the man, “Ya know, Omi-kun, we should do this again.” Sakusa nods, and Atsumu smiles at that. Omi Nods say a lot if you know what to look for, and Atsumu thinks that he does. “Goodnight, Omi-kun.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s been happening a lot more often lately, those nights where Atsumu lays in bed and tosses and turns. The kind of nights where everything runs through his mind at a pace he can never keep up with, where all his thoughts spin and swirl to the point Atsumu can’t discern what’s real anymore. </p>
<p>The worst times are when the thoughts tangle with his dreams, dressing them in the figures of the people he loves the most, who lash at him with sharp words that cut him right to the bone. Where he trembles in fear and wakes up with a start, panting and drenched in a cold sweat. Where he staggers to the bathroom to splash water on his pale face and looks in the mirror and wonders if what those nightmare versions of his friends said is true.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Last night was one of those nights. So when he walks into Onigiri Miya, the dark circles under his eyes are extremely apparent. His concealer is shit apparently. No matter how much he puts on, he still looks like a damn panda. Atsumu isn’t late by any means, but there are already people here. </p>
<p>Suna approaches him, poking at his cheek. “You look like shit.”</p>
<p>Atsumu bats his hand away, “Well, nice to see ya too Sunarin.” </p>
<p>“So who’s this unfortunate alpha you have the hots for?”</p>
<p>“My no-good brother already told ya everythin’?” </p>
<p>“Yep.” Atsumu rolls his eyes. Of course, Osamu told him. They act like a fucking old married couple. </p>
<p>“He talk to ya ‘bout anythin’ else?”</p>
<p>Suna cocks his head slightly, “Like what?’</p>
<p>“That piece of shit.” Atsumu marches his way over to the counter where Osamu is placing onigiri on a platter and proceeds to chastise him about telling Suna about all his shit and not holding up his own end of their promise. </p>
<p>Osamu shushes him and glances at Suna, who is playing on his phone with a bored expression, “I’ll talk to him after the party, okay?”</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>“By the way, ya look like shit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The party is a nice reunion. Atsumu hasn’t seen everyone like this since high school, and they’ve all really grown up. Of course, he sees Aran when they play against each other. He keeps in contact with Suna fairly often, and there’s the occasional time he’ll see Kita here at the restaurant.  </p>
<p>Looking at Kita, Atsumu wonders why it couldn’t have been him. Why isn’t Kita Shinsuke the alpha that awakened whatever this is? He’s accepting, patient, kind, dependable, handsome... Atsumu nursed a healthy crush on his captain back in high school, but who can blame him? Sure Kita isn’t the flashiest alpha, but just his mere presence is enough to suppress any doubt of his worth.  </p>
<p>No, instead it’s Sakusa Kiyoomi. The prickliest damn person he’s ever met. Though after yesterday, Atsumu thinks that maybe his inner omega chose him for a reason. Smiling softly to himself, he can’t help but hope for the best. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is everything alright, Atsumu?” Kita asks, taking the seat next to him.</p>
<p>“Kita-san!” Atsumu snaps out of his silly daydreams. “Sorry. I was just lost in thought. Are ya havin’ a good time?”</p>
<p>The alpha smiles softly, looking around at his former teammates, “Yeah. I can’t believe y’all put this together for me.”</p>
<p>“It’s just somethin’ to show how much we appreciate ya. And to repay ya for how much grief we all put ya through,” Atsumu smiles at him. </p>
<p>Kita chuckles and ruffles Atsumu’s hair, making him blush. The scent of a light breezy, earthy tone lingers around him. Again, Atsumu wishes his sense of smell wasn’t complete shit.  </p>
<p>Atsumu decides to leave when the majority of the others do. That way Osamu and Suna have ample time to talk. He makes eye contact with his twin, a pointed look on his face. Osamu nods. The ass better actually do it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arriving back, he sees Sakusa dressed to go on a run. </p>
<p>“Omi-kun!” He greets with a smile.</p>
<p>Sakusa scrunches his nose in distaste, “What the hell is that? You smell like you’ve been prancing around in a rice field.”</p>
<p>“What?” Atsumu sniffs himself. “Oh! That’s probably Kita-san. I think he smells nice. Ya don’t?”</p>
<p>Without his mask on, Atsumu can see how the alpha’s mouth grimaces slightly. “No.” </p>
<p>Atsumu shrugs. To each their own. “Have a good run, Omi-kun!”</p>
<p>Sakusa glances back at him before jogging off. </p>
<p>Sometimes the alpha just doesn’t make sense. For someone not sensitive to smells, he sure seems to have a problem with a lot of them. Really, how could he think Kita smells bad? No one else has ever said that. In fact, most say that he smells just like the country air of Kobe, which is pleasant. Figures city boy over here wouldn’t like it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu is about to call it a night since he needs to be at the doctor’s office in the morning when he gets a text from Osamu.</p>
<p><strong>Samu</strong><br/>
I did it.</p>
<p><strong>You</strong><br/>
Good. And???</p>
<p>Then he has an incoming call.</p>
<p>“What is it, ya loser?”</p>
<p>Words tumble through the speaker, “He said he likes alphas and other beta men, too.”</p>
<p>Atsumu raises his eyebrows in surprise, sitting on his bed. “Oh shit. Wait, why are ya callin’ me?”</p>
<p>“I said I needed to use the toilet,” Osamu sounds slightly embarrassed.</p>
<p>He snorts in amusement, “And ya call me a dumbass.”</p>
<p>“Shut yer trap. I didn’t think I’d get this far.”</p>
<p>“Well, ya can just tell him how ya feel.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Fuck. I need to go back out there. Call me after yer doctor’s appointment, ‘kay?”</p>
<p>“Alright, I will. Good luck, ‘Samu. Love ya~” He teases with a lilt, though he means it.</p>
<p>Atsumu can hear the eye roll in his voice, “Yeah, yeah. Ya, too.”</p>
<p>Ending the call, he sets his phone on his nightstand and flops back on the bed. He’s nervous about tomorrow. What will the doctor think? Will they judge him? Blame him for this situation he’s gotten himself in? What if it can’t be fixed after all? What if he can’t be normal. </p>
<p>Atsumu digs his fingers into the sheets at the thought. He’s never worried about that before. What if he’s stuck like this forever? No one would ever want him. He’s defective, right? </p>
<p>Trying to push the anxious thoughts away, Atsumu crawls under the covers. It looks like he’s in for another night of restless sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>@TwilaWrites on Twitter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pseudoalphaism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Atsumu goes to the doctor and learns about pseudoalphaism. It's going to be a long process, but he's ready to start this new chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all the support I've received on this fic so far! I really appreciate it.</p>
<p>This chapter is going to be a lot of fake medical things based on real medical things. Also weird male omega anatomy. So if you have questions or something isn't clear, please ask!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu shakes his leg as he sits in the waiting room. He knows that he probably looks shifty. He’s at an omega specialist and reeks of alpha, a distressed one at that. No one is sitting anywhere near him or attempts to make eye contact. The receptionist had side-eyed him, and he really hopes that they won’t throw him out. </p>
<p>He’s trying to stay still, but his shaking leg has a mind of its own. Now that he's here, Atsumu feels so unprepared. Today he’s going to find out about this disorder or disease or whatever that has haunted him for ten years. That really makes him sound dumb, doesn’t it?</p>
<p>A nurse calls his name, and Atsumu sees the flash of confusion, but she leads him to a room anyway. Atsumu follows her stiffly and is just as awkward as she takes his height, weight, and vitals. So now he sits on the exam table with that annoying crinkly paper, twiddling his thumbs. </p>
<p>The room he’s in has quite a few posters of various omega health subjects, but Atsumu thinks at this point it’s just better to wait. He’s too far removed from everything omega and is basically starting from scratch. This is actually going to suck, isn’t it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a while, a middle-aged beta woman with glossy black hair tied in a bun knocks and walks in the room. “Hello, Miya-kun. My name is Dr. Yoshiba,” she greets sticking out her hand.</p>
<p>Taking her hand he says, “Nice to meet ya. Just Atsumu is fine.”</p>
<p>“Well, Atsumu-kun, I called your regular practitioner that you gave us, and they were quite confused as to why an omega clinic was asking for your medical charts. After reading them and seeing you, I can definitely see why. So what brings you in today?”</p>
<p>Atsumu looks into her kind green eyes and sees no amount of judgment. “I have pseudoalphaism. And um, I think it’s finally time to do somethin’ about it.”</p>
<p>Dr. Yoshiba takes a seat in her swivel chair. “Pseudoalphaism is pretty rare. When did you receive this diagnosis?”</p>
<p>So Atsumu dives into his spiel once again. The more he talks the more stupid he feels for not knowing anything more. However, the doctor just writes down notes and is attentive. </p>
<p>“There has been a lot more research done on pseudoalphaism in the last ten years, and there are actually two types. Tell me, what are your cycles like?”</p>
<p>Atsumu blinks at her. “My… cycles?”</p>
<p>“Have you ever had a heat before?” He shakes his head no. “It appears you have Type II then. The good news is that we can get this all sorted out. Are you okay with getting some blood work done today?”</p>
<p>Atsumu nods. He’s not sure he wants to ask what the bad news is. Maybe there isn’t any. But this means he can be fixed, right? He can be normal now?</p>
<p>After his blood is taken, Dr. Yoshiba explains what this disorder entails. Apparently, it’s an endocrine disorder with exocrine involvement. A gland disorder. A little gland, called the pituitary, in his brain is sending the wrong signals to his scent glands and reproductive glands. </p>
<p>“Biologically you are an omega, but physiologically, your body is saying you’re an alpha,” she says.</p>
<p>Basically Atsumu is an omega, but all his omega parts aren’t working; because his body thinks he’s an alpha. At least, that’s what he thinks Dr. Yoshiba means. Then she starts asking him about his sex drive. And Atsumu shouldn’t be embarrassed to admit that he’s a virgin, but well, it’s not like he’s ever really said it out loud. And apparently masturbating only once every other week is considered a “low sex drive” for someone his age. Well then. </p>
<p>“Do you ever insert anything into your vagina?”</p>
<p>Atsumu’s mind short circuits. “My what now?!”</p>
<p>Last time he checked, he most definitely did not have a vagina. Atsumu is pretty sure he would have noticed that. </p>
<p>So he gets a short anatomy lesson on male omegas which are <i>incredibly unique</i> according to Dr. Yoshiba. She pulls out a diagram and shows him and… Oh god. What the fuck? What the actual fuck?! He has a… No… </p>
<p>Atsumu stares at the diagram, trying to will the image away. It doesn’t work. He’s still looking at this… vagina. </p>
<p>This is how Atsumu learns that male omegas have a vagina and a clitoris. He’s in shock. Apparently, there’s this wall of tissue that separates the rectum from the vagina. At rest, it keeps the vaginal opening closed. During arousal, the vagina enlarges, which pushes the wall to seal the rectum. This opens the vagina as well. Oh, there’s that little clitoris located internally, just a little bit below the prostate. Okay. Sure. Yeah. Cool. Atsumu is one hundred percent freaked out right now, but he’s also… intrigued. </p>
<p>He’s less interested in all the poking and prodding Dr. Yoshiba is doing. She wants to examine him. So here he is on his back, naked from the waist down with his feet in stirrups. To say that the feeling of someone’s fingers wedged into his… vagina… when he’s not aroused is unpleasant is putting it mildly. He’s not producing slick properly, so it’s dry as a fucking desert in there. So not only does he have a vagina, he has a crusty one. Great. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then she hits on a topic that Atsumu is worried about: has he fucked up his body?</p>
<p>“Going untreated for ten years can cause complications. For instance, your height and build could be related. Of course, this may not be true as there are several omegas with a similar build as you without the disorder. What I’m more concerned about is your bone density and your fertility, especially if you plan on having children in the future.”</p>
<p>Atsumu collects his thoughts for a moment before asking, “What do ya mean by that exactly?”</p>
<p>“With these alpha hormones in your body, it can cause osteopenia or if severe enough, osteoporosis. And this disorder can also lead to infertility.”</p>
<p>Weak bones?! Infertility?! Wait, wait, wait. He can’t have weak bones! He’s a professional athlete! And infertility?! Oh god, what has he done? He’s fucked up. He’s a defective omega. No alpha would ever want him, let alone Sakusa Kiyoomi. </p>
<p>Dr. Yoshiba’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts. “Atsumu-kun, would you like to take a break? Do you want to call someone?” </p>
<p>He realizes he’s been emitting strong pheromones unconsciously. “Yeah. My brother.”</p>
<p>She advises him to do that if he thinks it may help. Atsumu rushes outside and dials Osamu. He picks up after two rings.</p>
<p>“Hey, how’d it go?”</p>
<p>“‘Samu,” his voice comes out strangled. “I fucked it all up! Oh god. I’m gonna be alone forever! And I have a fuckin’ vagina!”</p>
<p>The omega woman walking into the clinic gives him a wide berth at his little outburst.</p>
<p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down. What’s goin’ on?”</p>
<p>Atsumu feels like he can’t breathe. He should have asked Osamu to come with him. Why did he let his pride get in the way? He knew this was going to be hard. “I- Can ya come to the omegan clinic?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll be there. Umm. Rin’s still here, so I’ll-”</p>
<p>“Bring him, too!” Fuck. Atsumu needs his best friend, too.</p>
<p>There’s a slight pause. “Okay. Give us fifteen minutes.” </p>
<p>It’s not until Atsumu hangs up and calms himself that he realizes Suna should definitely not still be there. Unless his stupid brother confessed everything, and it worked out. He smiles to himself. He’s glad.    </p>
<p>True to his word, Osamu and Suna show up fifteen minutes later. Atsumu drags them back to his exam room, letting the receptionist know he’s back. Then he fills them in on what he’s learned so far. </p>
<p>Osamu seems somewhere between disgust and shock. “Gross. But it kinda makes sense if ya think about it.”</p>
<p>Suna glances between the two twins. “You guys seriously didn’t know that?” When he receives blank stares, he sighs. “You’re both idiots.”</p>
<p>When Dr. Yoshiba returns, greetings are exchanged and the appointment continues. She hands Atsumu a pamphlet that they give to omegas when they first present. He supposes that he really should probably educate himself better. </p>
<p>“I’d like to start you on a medication that’s going to block the production of alpha hormones. You’ll have to take this for three months before we can begin replacement therapy for omega hormones. Dealing with hormones is a delicate process.”</p>
<p>She goes over the timeline with them. First, he will start losing his alpha scent and his senses will become muted over the three months. Then when he starts replacement therapy, things will start to really change. Dr. Yoshiba goes over it all, but Atsumu is so overwhelmed he only picks up certain words. <i>Fat redistribution. Muscle loss. Estrous cycle. Mood swings. Sensory changes.</i> </p>
<p>And then there’s the elephant in the room. The fact that only one other person than those currently present knows that Atsumu’s an omega. </p>
<p>Dr. Yoshiba wants to help him as best as she can. While Atsumu was diagnosed at age twelve, it’s never been input into any of his medical charts so it’s technically undocumented. However, she will have to send the updated reports to his team doctor. That’s when everything can go south. So does he bite the bullet and come clean immediately, or does he wait a little bit longer?</p>
<p>He decides it’s best to at least come clean to Coach Foster. After that, well, he’ll just play it by ear. Osamu says he’ll be by his side when the day comes, and Atsumu only cries a little bit. </p>
<p>Dr. Yoshiba smiles at him warmly, “This is very brave of you, Atsumu-kun. You should be proud of yourself.” And well, if he cries and hugs the doctor, too, who can really blame him?</p>
<p>Atsumu is set up with monthly check-ups and a new prescription before he’s sent on his way. He’s completely overwhelmed, but somehow he also feels lighter. This is the start of a whole new chapter of his life. Atsumu is going to give it his all like he does with everything else. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” a fry hits Atsumu’s cheek. “Stop thinking so hard.”</p>
<p>Atsumu turns to see Suna about to throw another and Osamu snatching up the fry that nailed him. “Just got a lot on my mind, ya know?”</p>
<p>Osamu sends him a neutral look. “Ya look like a deranged cat.”</p>
<p>“Alright, fine. Let’s not talk ‘bout me then.” He smirks at the two sitting in the booth across from him. “Let’s talk ‘bout y'all. Why were ya still with my brother this mornin’, Sunarin?”</p>
<p>Taking a drink of water to give them a moment proves to be a bad choice. Here he thought he was giving them a bit of mercy.</p>
<p>“We fucked,” Suna just nonchalantly throws out.</p>
<p>Atsumu chokes and spits water on the table, droplets roll down his chin. “What the fuck?! I don’t wanna hear ‘bout what ya and my brother do in the bedroom!” </p>
<p>“You asked. Besides, you think I wanted to hear about your crusty vag?” </p>
<p>Osamu gives them both a disappointed expression. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Atsumu arrives back at the complex, new medication in hand, he feels content. Both Osamu’s spicy clove and Suna’s muted patchouli scents cling to him. They mix together, making this warm feeling sink into Atsumu. The two go together well, and it’s just another affirmation that they belong together.   </p>
<p>Heading to Hinata’s door, Atsumu is let in after knocking. Once he’s collapsed on the ginger’s couch, he recounts his doctor’s visit. Hinata laughs at his freak out on the discovery of his genitals. </p>
<p>“Wow, Atsumu-san! You’re really missing out! You should definitely invest in some toys. Oh! Let me show you my favorite.”  </p>
<p>Atsumu gets a little lightheaded at the sight of this <i>massive</i> dildo Hinata brings out. He puts that <i>inside</i> himself?! Dear lord. This is too much. He needs a moment. Maybe his libido is abnormally low after all. </p>
<p>Hinata pats him on the shoulder and apologizes for teasing him, though he’s giggling. The ginger promises Atsumu that he’ll be here when the blonde is ready to start asking more questions. Atsumu is eternally grateful for his friend. Where would he be without him? </p>
<p>Apparently practice this morning was a spectacle. Atsumu had already informed Coach Foster he wouldn’t be there, and of course Hinata knew, but the rest of the team wasn’t aware. Sakusa seemed extra irritable when no one revealed why Atsumu was absent. </p>
<p>Hinata smirks at Atsumu as he recounts the story. He tries to pretend that his stomach doesn’t swoop at the mention of the alpha. Valiantly he tries to tell himself that it’s not because of <i>Atsumu</i> per se, it’s just that the main setter wasn’t there and it peeved him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, when there’s a rapid knock on his apartment door that evening, Atsumu can’t help hoping it’s Sakusa. Though he’s met with an empty hall when he opens it. Scenting the air, he can’t discern who it was. Frowning, he retreats back inside. That was weird. </p>
<p>Atsumu sets his new pill bottle on his nightstand. He takes his first dose tomorrow, first thing in the morning. It’s crazy that those tiny little tablets are going to help fix him. To think that in three months he’ll no longer smell of cinnamon spice. He’ll be starting all over, relearning everything. Or can he just stay as he is? </p>
<p>This is just the tip of the iceberg. For all that he sees, there’s so much that lays deeper, submerged in the darkness below. When Atsumu jumps off and plunges headfirst into the freezing water, will he survive? Or will the icy chill cling to his bones, dragging him further down into the abyss. Perhaps he’ll drown. </p>
<p>In the current that pulls Atsumu along, he’s tumbling and thrashing to reach the surface. Everything is an unknown. How many rip tides will suddenly appear, hold him back, and leave him too exhausted to continue? </p>
<p>Tomorrow is just the start. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After practice the next day, Atsumu tells Coach Foster that there’s something important that he needs to discuss with him. He sees Hinata lingering and sending him an encouraging smile. Atsumu nods his head, thankful for the concern. Clutching his doctor’s notes in his hand, the setter follows his coach to his office. </p>
<p>Foster is, of course, shocked but not angry. He tells Atsumu that this has a very low possibility of hampering his current position unless it affects his performance on the court. It’s a huge relief. </p>
<p>They discuss when to inform the rest of the team, and it’s decided that Atsumu has until the season starts to tell them. Atsumu knows that he should probably tell them sooner rather than later, but a part of him is scared of the resentment and betrayal they may feel. It’s selfish and misleading, and Atsumu hates that. But he can’t bring himself to say anything right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To his surprise, Hinata is waiting for him in the locker room. “How’d it go?”</p>
<p>“Good, actually.” He smiles at the smaller man. “Now I just have to tell the team.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’ll be beside you when you do!” Hinata loops his arm with Atsumu’s, making the blonde laugh. “Oh! And my friend got back to me. His boyfriend works for the Volleyball Association and said that internal matters such as that would be left to the discretion of those involved.” </p>
<p>Atsumu ruffles Hinata’s hair. Maybe things won’t be so bad. They walk arm-in-arm back to the complex. Neither notice the eyes that follow them the entire time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Miya.” Atsumu bangs his head on the top of his locker in surprise. He turns to Sakusa, rubbing his head. The man has a dark glower on his face. </p>
<p>“Jeez. Ya don’t haveta be so snappy. What is it, Omi-kun?”</p>
<p>“Come to dinner with me.” It’s not a question.</p>
<p>Atsumu wills his heart to settle down and cocks his head. “Uh, okay. Sure, but only if ya get that scary look off yer face. What’s the occasion?”</p>
<p>“I thought you said we should hang out again.”</p>
<p>There’s a stampede in his chest, and he’s pretty sure it’s being orchestrated by his inner omega. It’s shaking his heart violently, making it stutter and leap. Sakusa is actually initiating this? Again?</p>
<p>“Kiyoomi-kun, why are you asking Atsumu to dinner when there is a line of cute omegas vying for your attention?” Inunaki teases. </p>
<p>Atsumu steels his face, showing no reaction. He knows Inunaki means nothing by it, he thinks Atsumu is an alpha. But he can’t help immediately thinking it means he’s not cute. Is Atsumu cute? No… Probably not.</p>
<p>Sakusa curls his nose. “I’m not interested.”</p>
<p>Bokuto leans on the lockers nearby. “Why not?”</p>
<p>Hooking a mask behind his ears, Sakusa eyes his teammates. “Omegas are so delicate. I feel like I’m going to break them.”</p>
<p>Thankfully Atsumu’s choking noise is covered by Bokuto’s and Inunaki’s howling laughter. “Hinata, did you hear that!” </p>
<p>The ginger walks around the corner chuckling. “Sure did. Don’t let Hoshiumi-san hear you say that. He’ll go feral. Us omegas are much sturdier than you give us credit for.”</p>
<p>“Well, I have yet to find an omega I’m even remotely interested in. Volleyball is my priority right now.”</p>
<p>Atsumu can’t think, he’s lost the ability. He might be going mad because all that occupies his brain currently is the image of Sakusa Kiyoomi wrecking him. And it’s a startling realization that this is the first time he’s ever had a thought like that. </p>
<p>“Are you ready, Miya?”</p>
<p>His mind snaps back into focus, and he adjusts his hair one more time. “Yeah!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sakusa leads him to a yakiniku restaurant and orders a platter of assorted meats for them to share. It feels intimate. Like a date. This isn’t a date. That’d be weird. Right? Alphas don’t date each other. Well, Osamu would. Sakusa would have specified, right? He said, “hang out.” Bros go to restaurants together. He and Suna do shit like this all the time. If he wasn’t so damn enthralled by the man, he wouldn’t be questioning this.</p>
<p>Laying his first piece of beef on their charcoal grill, Atsumu decides to break the silence. “So yer not into omegas?”</p>
<p>Sakusa glances up at him, and Atsumu hopes his face isn’t giving anything away. “That’s not… exactly it. I’ve just never met someone that captures my interest. I tried dating an omega girl in university. It obviously didn’t work out. Same with a beta girl.”</p>
<p>Atsumu braces himself for his next question. “Have ya ever considered a male omega?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but I find that I’m rather picky.” He waits for Sakusa to elaborate, which he doesn’t. “Why the interest in my dating life?”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that what friends talk ‘bout?” <i>Good cover me.</i> He praises himself. </p>
<p>Sakusa gives him a small smile, and Atsumu pinches himself. Nope. That’s completely real. He’s so handsome, it’s driving Atsumu insane. </p>
<p>“I suppose so.” Sakusa pauses and seems reluctant as he asks, “What about you? You’ve been sneaking around a lot lately.”</p>
<p>“I’m not seein’ anyone if that’s what yer askin’. And I don’t do casual things like ya’ve implied before.” He takes his beef off the grill and inspects it. Perfectly cooked. That’s right, Osamu isn’t the only Miya that knows how to cook.</p>
<p>It’s been about a month since his first doctor’s visit. Atsumu can already tell a difference in his senses. His sense of smell is even more dull, and his own scent is muted. And Sakusa already seems suspicious of something. Atsumu hasn’t been “sneaking around” or whatever. He’s just been spending a lot of time with Hinata, Osamu, and Suna. And he’s been learning about omega things. Atsumu’s just been busy! Why is Sakusa always on his case?</p>
<p>“I’ve been known to be wrong on occasion.” Sakusa’s phone dings and he sighs with a fond look in his eyes when he checks the message. “My mother is ridiculous. She’ll ask if I’m eating okay and in the next sentence ask when she’s getting a grandchild. Is yours like that?”</p>
<p>“My ma actually died givin’ birth to ‘Samu and me.”</p>
<p>“Oh. I apologize for assuming.”</p>
<p>Atsumu waves him off. He’s just glad Sakusa isn’t giving him pitying eyes. Though he’d be the last person to do so. Atsumu knows how the man feels about pity. “It’s fine. I ain’t torn up ‘bout it. It’s always just been ‘Samu and me.”</p>
<p>Sakusa’s brows furrow. “What about your father?”</p>
<p>“He’s away for business in Hong Kong most of the time.” Atsumu shrugs. Miya Yoshirou is a good man. He works hard to support his family, even after taking the loss of his mate extremely hard. Atsumu then realizes that he hasn’t told his father about what’s going on. He feels guilty for hiding this from his father all these years. Will he still love Atsumu?</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you and Osamu have just been looking after yourselves like that. I- Hey are you okay?” He notices Atsumu’s distress. </p>
<p>“Yeah, sorry. I just realized I needta tell my dad somethin’. Don’t worry ‘bout it.” He smiles at Sakusa. The alpha doesn’t seem convinced but leaves it be. </p>
<p>The rest of dinner is pleasant. Atsumu makes Sakusa smile and even laugh once. He has dimples! Atsumu’s heart swoons. The smile on his own face doesn’t fade. Every moment he spends with Sakusa, the more Atsumu realizes that he actually likes him. It’s not just his inner omega calling out for Sakusa’s alpha. Atsumu likes Sakusa Kiyoomi as a person. And if he’s given the chance, there’s no denying that Atsumu could definitely fall in love with him.</p>
<p>Sakusa pays for both of their meals without batting an eye and ignores all of Atsumu’s protests. Friends don’t do that, do they? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before they part ways, Sakusa stares at Atsumu like he’s searching for something. He eventually huffs and heads up the stairs. The blonde isn’t sure what to make of it. </p>
<p>Letting himself inside his apartment, he takes off his shoes and settles onto the couch. It’s time to have a long-overdue conversation with his father. Should he have Osamu come over? He’ll at least let him know. He shoots off a text to Osamu. </p>
<p><strong>Samu</strong><br/>
Wait for me.</p>
<p>Atsumu snorts at his twin. He’s so overprotective sometimes. Atsumu isn’t going to fall apart. But he does appreciate his twin’s support. He’d be completely lost without Osamu. What a sorry sap he is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His brother arrives still in his Onigiri Miya shirt and cap. When they’re sat next to each other, side to side, Atsumu dials Miya Yoshirou’s number and puts it on speaker. Hong Kong is only an hour behind, but he should be home from the workday. </p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>Atsumu smiles hearing his voice. “Hey, Dad. Osamu is here, too.”</p>
<p>“Hey.” Osamu greets with little enthusiasm. </p>
<p>Their dad’s chuckle rings in the air. “How’re my boys?”</p>
<p>“We’re good. But uh, there’s somethin’ I needta talk to ya ‘bout.” Osamu places a hand on Atsumu’s bouncing leg.</p>
<p>“Is everythin’ okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s-” Atsumu can already feel himself getting emotional. </p>
<p>“Atsumu? What is it? Ya know ya can tell me.” His dad sounds worried.</p>
<p>“Dad, I’ve been keepin’ somethin’ from ya. I- I have something called peudoalphasim.”</p>
<p>“Are ya sick? I’m not familiar with that term. What does it mean?”</p>
<p>“It means that I have fucked up hormones that make me appear as an alpha. But I’m not. I’m an omega.”</p>
<p>There’s a pause on the other end. Atsumu grabs Osamu’s hand as he waits with bated breath. “Is this a disease? Are ya okay? Ya ain’t hurt, right? Atsumu, why didn’t ya tell me?”</p>
<p>The flood of questions surprises him. All of it is in concern for Atsumu. There’s no anger at all. So Atsumu tells his dad everything. Osamu chimes in on occasion. </p>
<p>“Atsumu, why did ya feel like ya had to hide this from me?”</p>
<p>Atsumu sniffs, trying to keep those stupid tears at bay. “I was scared. I didn’t wanna be sent away.”</p>
<p>“Atsumu, my boy, I would’ve never sent ya away. I love ya no matter what dynamic ya are.”</p>
<p>At those words, the damn breaks. He starts sobbing and leans on Osamu’s shoulder, who is also shedding a few tears. “I- lo-love ya too, Pa.” </p>
<p>Osamu talks to their father a bit more. Atsumu is too busy trying to contain his emotions. He’s crying happy and sad tears. Happy because his dad accepts him as he is and sad because maybe he could have been living a normal life years earlier. He’s so stupid. Why is he so stupid?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu stays over and covers Atsumu in his calming pheromones. He hasn’t been scented by his brother in a while, and he’s forgotten how safe he feels. They both crawl into Atsumu’s bed and snuggle close like they used to when they were little. </p>
<p>Sometimes Atsumu needs to remember how much some people truly care for him. That it’s okay to ask for help, okay to lean on someone else. And here with his twin’s warm presence next to him, he thinks that he’s learning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>@TwilaWrites on Twitter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Coming Clean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Atsumu reveals his status to the team and starts hormone therapy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for all the support I've received on this series! I'm so glad people enjoyed the last chapter and I hope that you like this one as well. 💕💕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Dr. Yoshiba said that his senses would become suppressed towards the end of therapy, Atsumu didn’t think it would feel like this. Atsumu can’t smell anything, he doesn’t have a scent anymore either. He feels so off-balance, and it’s making him anxious. The world around him seems foreign. Atsumu feels like he’s walking in a void, and it’s scary. </p>
<p>It’s a real hindrance for someone that has used scent their entire life for vital information. Even his hearing and eyesight are affected to an extent. Neither feels quite as sharp as usual. He’s worried about how this will affect his volleyball. </p>
<p>Thankfully, Osamu has been staying over more often than not for the last week. If his brother scents him, it helps ground Atsumu. Just the feeling of knowing there’s a familiar scent on him calms his nerves. It’s some innate reaction to kin he supposes. The science of it all eludes him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The season is starting soon, and Atsumu’s three months of medication coincides with that almost perfectly. He’s running out of time. </p>
<p>It’s becoming obvious there’s something going on with Atsumu. Sakusa is more skeptical than ever, and he’s running out of excuses. Atsumu knows that he needs to just tell the team, but he’s scared. Specifically, he’s scared of Sakusa’s reaction. </p>
<p>Sakusa has previously stated that he doesn’t feel comfortable with an unmated omega in his living space. Will he think Atsumu abused that knowledge and betrayed his trust? What if he doesn’t want to be friends anymore? Atsumu being a familiar alpha to him was one of the main points of striking up their friendship. Why is Atsumu so stupid? Why did he ever think this would be a good idea?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It all comes to a head when Sakusa confronts him in the locker room after practice one day. “Miya, why can’t I smell you?” </p>
<p>Atsumu turns to face Sakusa. He’s been extra prickly lately. The aura he radiates has put the whole team on edge. However, now it’s just the two of them in the locker room. Atsumu had lost track of time in the shower, lost in his thoughts. </p>
<p>“I, uh-” Atsumu doesn't want to lie anymore. So he makes a decision. “I- I’ll tell ya with the rest of the team tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Does this have to do with why you’ve been sticking around Hinata so much and coming in reeking of some alpha?”</p>
<p>Atsumu furrows his brows, “Some alpha? Ya mean ‘Samu?” Sakusa’s dark aura suddenly lets up, and his face turns impassive. “What’s yer deal? Ya’ve been actin’ weird.”</p>
<p>Sakusa looks to Atsumu with confusion written in his eyes, “I... don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Well, figure it out, Omi-kun. Ya’ve been scarin’ Shouyou-kun.” Atsumu closes his locker and strides past Sakusa, who is still standing there. He stops to say one last thing but doesn’t face Sakusa. “Oh and just so ya know, I uh, I’ve really enjoyed gettin’ to know ya these last few months. I hope ya can forgive me.”</p>
<p>Atsumu hears Sakusa shift in his direction, so he makes a beeline outside. He’s not ready for whatever conclusion Sakusa will draw from that. He’ll find out with everyone else tomorrow, and if he still wants to talk then, Atsumu will listen. </p>
<p>Guess it’s time to tell Osamu, Hinata, and Foster that tomorrow’s the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu, Osamu, and Hinata walk into the gym early today. Coach Foster is waiting for them in his office. Atsumu thinks it’s probably a good thing he has no pheromones to give off because they would be heavy in the air with a putrid scent. </p>
<p>None of them say much. Most of what happens will depend on the team’s reaction. Though Hinata has told Atsumu that he thinks it’ll be better than he expects. He truly wishes those words helped. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the time comes, the four of them walk out together. The team is in the middle of warming up as Coach Foster calls for their attention. </p>
<p>Bokuto is the first one over, “There you guys are! Oh, what’s Mya-sam doing here?”</p>
<p>“I, um, have somethin’ I needta tell ya.” Atsumu feels Hinata hold his forearm, and Osamu rests a comforting hand on his shoulder. Looking at the team, Atsumu can see their perplexed and worried expressions. “I’m sorry for keepin’ it a secret, I was just scared.” </p>
<p>He pauses to take a breath. The gym is completely silent. Atsumu feels his heart hammer in his chest, and his hands turn clammy. He thinks he might pass out. Scanning his teammates’ faces, he settles on Sakusa’s calm, dark eyes before saying, “I’m an omega.”</p>
<p>Atsumu sees Sakusa stiffen, so he turns his gaze away to see other people’s reactions. Bokuto looks like he’s deep in thought, Inunaki stares at him in disbelief, Thomas shrugs, Barnes raises an eyebrow, and Meian speaks. </p>
<p>“I think I speak for all of us when I say I’m confused.” The team nods. </p>
<p>So Atsumu, once again, tells his story. He sincerely hopes he doesn’t have to tell it many other times; it keeps getting longer. </p>
<p>Bokuto appraises him with his owl-like eyes, “You know, that actually explains a lot.” Atsumu isn’t really sure how to take that. Then Bokuto beams at him and says, “I’m glad you finally told us, Tsum-Tsum! We’ll be here to support you through it, right guys!” </p>
<p>The frigid atmosphere melts, as he’s met with positive replies. The only person who has yet to say anything is Sakusa. He’s just standing there, staring at Atsumu like he’s grown a second head. While Atsumu feels relief at his team not being angry, he can’t help but worry over Sakusa’s reaction, or lack thereof. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After practice, Atsumu is prepared for another confrontation but none comes.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night, Atsumu’s mind consumes him. Staring in the mirror, all he can think about is how disgusted Sakusa must have felt. How he let Atsumu in his home, trusted him, befriended him, this disgrace of an omega. What must he think? Now that his “alpha” friend is a sad excuse of an omega, what will become of their friendship? Now that Sakusa knows that Atsumu <i>lied</i> all this time, he’ll want nothing to do with him.</p>
<p>Examining his sharp and angled features, there’s no way any alpha would ever look at him in interest anyway. Atsumu isn’t normal, he’s not desirable. No one would want to stick around, especially when they find out that he might be infertile. No alpha wants a barren omega. What’s his purpose then? </p>
<p>“‘Tsumu, I can feel ya overthinkin’ in there. Get yer ass in here and go to sleep.”</p>
<p>Atsumu huffs a laugh. Even without his pheromones leaking out everywhere, Osamu always knows. He claims it’s a twin thing, and Atsumu is inclined to agree. With one last glance at his reflection, he turns out the light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day has finally come for Atsumu’s appointment to start hormone replacement therapy. Osamu is here with him. Suna is coming down tomorrow for their birthday but has demanded an update call afterward anyway. It’s strange to suddenly have all these people so concerned about him. The team knows he has an appointment today, but they won’t ask for details, except for Hinata. He’s an exception.</p>
<p>Sakusa still hasn’t talked to him off the court. Atsumu can’t get a good read on him. Hinata says that he keeps staring at him when Atsumu isn’t looking, but that could mean several things. The behavior is just bizarre. It’s like he’s just watching Atsumu. He doesn’t seem angry or even upset about the whole thing. To an extent, it’s a relief; however, this whole watching from afar business makes Atsumu feel like he’s in a nature documentary. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Atsumu-kun, Osamu-kun, it’s good to see you again. Are you ready for today?” Dr. Yoshiba greets them. </p>
<p>Atsumu nods with a smile. He’s nervous, but excitement thrums in his veins. He’s going to receive an injection of omega hormones every two weeks. If he responds well it might become monthly. There’s even a small chance that the hormones will stimulate his omega system to start producing the hormones itself. If that doesn’t happen, it’s something that he’s going to have to take for the rest of his life. While it’s not a perfect outcome, Atsumu doesn’t really mind it. It could be so much worse.</p>
<p>Dr. Yoshiba says that he should start noticing effects in as little as a month. Larger changes will become noticeable in three to six months. This is when he should expect his first heat as well. </p>
<p>“Heats affect everyone differently, but there are a lot of misconceptions about them. You’re not going to lose complete control over yourself as some people think. I’d also like to go ahead and start you on birth control.”</p>
<p>Atsumu blinks at her. “I’m sorry, what?” Osamu closes his eyes and looks like he wishes to sink into the ground. </p>
<p>“I’m not insinuating that you’re going to engage in sexual intercourse immediately, though I’m sure you will at some point. I’d like to start it to help begin regulating your cycle. Adding some progestin may help with stabilizing your omega as well.”</p>
<p>So that’s how he adds another injection to his list. Thankfully, this one is only every three months. He’s given the first dose of both of them today.</p>
<p>“There’s one other thing you should be aware of about this first heat. I’m not going to lie to you, Atsumu-kun, since your pseudoalphaism has gone untreated this long, your first heat is going to be extremely vitriol.”</p>
<p>Atsumu does <i>not</i> like the sound of that. “How bad are we talkin’ here?”</p>
<p>“The pain is subjective, but from what I’ve read it’s described as sporadic spasms that feel like an electrical shock among other symptoms.” </p>
<p>Atsumu pales. Maybe this isn’t a good idea after all, but it’s too late. Why the fuck did she not say that before he got the shot? </p>
<p>“Is there a way to relieve the pain?” Osamu asks. </p>
<p>“Not completely, but there are some things that will help.”</p>
<p>Dr. Yoshiba goes on to explain a bit about it. Of course, sex helps to an extent as with any heat. Pheromones of trusted individuals and what an omega would use for a normal heat. So basically nothing. Great. </p>
<p>Atsumu considers himself to have a pretty high pain tolerance, so maybe it won’t be as hard as he’s expecting. However, when he voices this he can’t help but notice Dr. Yoshiba’s strained smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking out of the clinic, he turns to Osamu, “Thanks for comin’ with me, ‘Samu.”</p>
<p>“Of course. Plus, I needta know this stuff too. Someone hasta make sure ya take care of yerself.”</p>
<p>Atsumu rolls his eyes, “Yeah, yeah.  I have plenty of alphas tryin’ to mother me on the team already.”</p>
<p>“Speakin’ of alphas, has Sakusa gotten his head outta his ass yet?”</p>
<p>“No,” he huffs and crosses his arms. “Ya’d think I gave him the plague or somethin’.”</p>
<p>A small smile tugs at Osamu’s mouth. “I still can’t believe he’s the one yer all gaga over.”</p>
<p>“I am not ‘gaga’ over anyone.” Atsumu uses air quotes on the word. “I just think he’s kinda neat.”</p>
<p>“Neat,” Osamu deadpans. </p>
<p>“Oh, fuck off! Ya know what I mean!”</p>
<p>“I can’t wait to tell Rin ya called yer crush ‘neat’.” Osamu laughs at him. Atsumu groans. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not like Atsumu expected to immediately feel different, but there’s nothing. And he knows that changes don’t happen overnight. So when he looks in the mirror, he’s not sure why he’s so disappointed to see his familiar face reflected back at him.</p>
<p>He’s twenty-three today. Suna is taking him and Osamu to the mall this afternoon. It’s kind of a tradition. The three of them fuck around window shopping, eat at the food court, and he and Osamu pick something out for their birthday courtesy of Suna. It’s always a good time, but this will be the first year that Atsumu will essentially be third-wheeling. Atsumu tries not to think about what activities his brother and best friend will be getting up to tonight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata’s the first to greet Atsumu at practice. His wide toothy smile beams up at him, “Happy Birthday, Atsumu-san!”</p>
<p>He smiles back, “Thanks, Shouyou-kun.”</p>
<p>“Do you have any plans?”</p>
<p>Atsumu nods, “‘Samu, Suna, and I are goin’ shoppin’ this afternoon.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like fun! What about tonight?” Hinata asks in a sly tone.</p>
<p>“Nah.”</p>
<p>“Hm. Well, maybe something will come up,” he glances over to the side before returning his attention to Atsumu. “I’m gonna go warm up now!” Then he skips out to the gym. Weird.</p>
<p>He turns around and is surprised to see Sakusa standing there. Damn muted senses. “Uh, hi, Omi-kun.”</p>
<p>“Miya,” he nods in greeting. </p>
<p>They both stand there in awkward silence. Atsumu crosses his arms with an expectant look and waits. It looks like Sakusa has something to say, and he’s not going to help him out. Sakusa is the one that’s been acting weird, he can be the one to grow a pair and say what he has to say.</p>
<p>Sakusa opens his mouth, then closes it. He furrows his brows, thinking hard about something it seems. “Happy Birthday,” he says before power walking out to the gym. </p>
<p>Atsumu stands there confused. Was that really it? That’s all he wanted to say? It couldn’t have been, right? At least he didn’t seem angry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the way home, Hinata asks, “So what are you doing with Omi-san tonight?”</p>
<p>“Uh, nothing?”</p>
<p>“You mean he didn’t ask you out?!” Atsumu shakes his head in confusion. Hinata grabs his hair in exasperation, “Gah! Why are alphas so stupid! I gave him an in and everything!”</p>
<p>Atsumu chuckles at Hinata's frustration. Though he wonders if that was Sakusa’s initial goal. All Atsumu wants is for Sakusa to just do <i>something</i>. This waiting game is killing him. Can he just either big a boy and apologize or tell Atsumu to fuck off? </p>
<p>His inner omega is just as restless. It’s like it’s pacing around in circles inside of him. There’s a worn path on the carpet. Hinata’s right, alphas are stupid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do ya wanna try somethin’ on over there?” Osamu asks. </p>
<p>Atsumu quickly turns his head away from the clothes. “No.”</p>
<p>Suna raises an eyebrow, “Are you sure? That’s like the third time I’ve seen you gaze longingly at it.”</p>
<p>They’re referring to the omega clothing line on the other side of the store. It’s a luxury brand that’s meant to extenuate all of an omega’s best features. Atsumu obviously doesn’t own anything like it. He’s had no need for something like that. However, he’d be lying if he said that when he sees other omegas in beautiful clothes he doesn’t feel envious. </p>
<p>“Maybe I’ll just look,” he says. </p>
<p>Atsumu looks through the clothing racks and tries to imagine himself in them. It’s hard to envision. Everything is so small and delicate looking. Is there even anything in his size?</p>
<p>“Here, try this,” Suna brings over a flowy, silk shirt. </p>
<p>It’s a maroon color. He likes it but- “Sunarin, there ain’t no way that’s gonna fit me. Do they have a bigger size?”</p>
<p>“Uh,” Suna hesitates, looking at the shirt then to Atsumu. “I’ll check.”</p>
<p>Atsumu knows that there’s not. He loves how supportive Osamu and Suna are being about this whole thing, but they don’t need to force it. However, Atsumu ends up in the dressing room with a few items anyway. </p>
<p>Staring at the clothes that Suna and Osamu shoved at him, he’s not sure where to start. So he just grabs what’s on top. It’s an immediate no when he fears he’ll rip it if he lowers his arms. Another shirt doesn’t cover his entire torso, and it’s not meant to be a crop top. This one looks extremely unflattering. And don’t even get him started on the pants. Stopping at the thigh, not buttoning, too short. Even the skirt Osamu managed to sneak into the pile doesn’t work. It barely covers his ass. </p>
<p>Is he too fat? Is that the issue? Atsumu turns sideways to look at himself in the mirror. Or is it just that he's too big? Why does nothing fit right? Why can’t he wear beautiful clothes like other omegas? </p>
<p>Frustrated, Atsumu tries to take off the shirt he has on and ends up getting stuck. It’s too small, and he doesn’t know where to put his arms. Why won’t it just come off?!</p>
<p>Feeling tears prickle his eyes, he sinks down on the ground. Head and arms still tangled in the shirt, Atsumu tries to curl in on himself. This is so embarrassing. He sniffs, trying to hold back from crying.</p>
<p>“‘Tsumu? Are ya okay? “Ya’ve been in there for a while.” He hears Osamu outside the stall.</p>
<p>“‘Samu. Help,” he chokes out in a small voice.</p>
<p>Osamu swiftly pulls the curtain aside and kneels down next to him before helping get the shirt off. When he sees Atsumu’s watery eyes, he pulls him into a hug. Atsumu silently cries into Osamu’s shoulder with his body shaking. </p>
<p>He feels another presence settle next to him and knows it’s Suna. Atsumu feels him gently rubbing his wrist on his exposed skin, leaving his calming scent on Atsumu’s body. Slowly, he’s able to calm down. </p>
<p>Raising his head, he looks at the two of them. “I’m sorry. I dunno why I’m like this.” Now they’re all worried about him. Atsumu’s gone and ruined their birthday too. </p>
<p>“Hey, it’s fine. Don’t worry ‘bout it. Let’s go get somethin’ to eat, yeah?” Osamu says, stroking his hair.</p>
<p>Atsumu huffs a small, watery laugh. Osamu’s answer to everything is food. Though he’s not totally wrong.</p>
<p>Suna pokes his cheek, “I’ll buy you some of those gross American dogs that you like.”</p>
<p>Atsumu grabs both by the head and pulls them in, trying not to start crying again. He loves them so much. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night after Suna and Osmau have dropped Atsumu back off at the complex, he walks up to his floor to find a gift bag in front of his door. Atsumu picks it up and carefully pulls away the tissue paper to reveal the cutest fox plushie he’s ever seen. He buries his face in it, trying to find a scent, but of course, his muted senses are still fucked. Atsumu isn’t sure who left it, but he has his suspicions. </p>
<p>Smiling, he unlocks his door and goes inside, clutching his fox close. Setting his shopping bag on the counter, he pulls out his present from Suna, some baking equipment, and finds a spot for them in his kitchen. He’ll probably make something for the team before the official start of the season next week. </p>
<p>Settling in on his couch, Atsumu places the fox on his lap and plays with its ears. Whoever left him this seems to not want to be identified. So maybe it’s okay to think that it’s from Sakusa. To pretend that he left Atsumu a stuffed animal filled with his scent to comfort him. It’s okay to indulge in a little make-believe, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Adlers vs Jackals match is in two weeks; Hinata has been buzzing about it for the past month. Thankfully, Atsumu is slowly getting his senses back, so he should be in top form in time for the match. The changes have been pretty subtle, but today as he enters the locker room, different smells bombard his olfactory system. It’s a bit overwhelming, and he has to stop to take in his surroundings to regain his bearings.  </p>
<p>Warm citrus and floral notes are immediately identifiable as Hinata, as he zooms up to Atsumu. “Atsumu-san, I can smell you today!”</p>
<p>Atsumu’s eyes widen, and his heart beats faster. Does that mean he has an omega scent now? “What do I smell like?”</p>
<p>Hinata scrunches his nose like an adorable bunny, “Hm. I’m not sure how to describe it. But it’s really nice!”</p>
<p>“Jasmine,” comes a deep voice from behind him along with the distinctive scent of sandalwood. </p>
<p>Atsumu shivers as the baritone reverberates through his body. Holy fuck. Sakusa has always had a nice voice, but now it’s like it’s on steroids. And his scent. Atsumu turns to face him and meets those onyx eyes. They hold some foreign emotion buried within. </p>
<p>Bokuto, who is standing nearby, comments, “Yeah! You’re right! Akaashi really likes jasmine. It’s a very exotic, rich scent. You’d better be careful, Tsum-Tsum. A lot of alphas call a scent like that intoxicating.” </p>
<p>Atsumu knows he’s only half teasing. He and Bokuto have been pretty good friends for a few years now, so he knows there’s a light undertone of warning. </p>
<p>“Eh, I’ll be fine. I doubt anyone will approach me anyway,” Atsumu waves him off. </p>
<p>Sakusa holds his gaze for a moment longer before he turns away. The two of them are back to normal now, Atsumu supposes. Sakusa apologized for acting strangely and took him for dinner again. It’s become a weekly thing. They banter like they used to, and Sakusa seems strangely unbothered by Atsumu’s omega dynamic. It’s been nice. </p>
<p>However, now that Atsumu’s scent has manifested, things may be different; though Atsumu can’t help feeling giddy at <i>finally</i> having a normal omegan scent. What else will these changes have in store?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, I just want to say that I'm really excited about next chapter. I hear some people like a jealous Omi? A protective Omi? The man needs to get his shit together.</p>
<p>@TwilaWrites on Twitter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Atsumu starts experiences more changes thanks to his omegan hormones, and sometimes those changes don't only affect himself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, here we are! This is the chapter that you guys have been wanting. I hope that it lives up to expectations...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking down the hall, Atsumu comes upon an interesting scene. Hinata and Kageyama appear to be squaring up. Atsumu knows that Hinata is going to express his interest to Kageyama tonight, but Atsumu also knows how dense the alpha is. He can’t imagine him and Ushijima on the same team. Hoshiumi must be even more unhinged. Wanting to get a feel for the situation, he approaches. Maybe he can play wingman. </p>
<p>Atsumu leans an arm on Hinata’s shoulder, “Whoa, there, Tobio-kun. Ya ain’t pickin’ a fight already are ya?”</p>
<p>Kageyama glares at him, and one side of his mouth pulls back. However, before he retorts, the rest of the monster generation joins them one-by-one. Ushijima and Sakusa strike up a conversation about the impending game, and Kageyama still looks like he’s going to bite Atsumu. Interesting.</p>
<p>Hoshiumi narrows his eyes, looking Atsumu up and down. “What’s your deal?!” He points a finger at Atsumu. “You smell like an omega!”</p>
<p>Hinata grabs Atsumu’s arm, “That’s because he is one!” </p>
<p>“HEH?! You mean to tell me that there’s been another omega in Division 1 this whole time?! And that I’m not even the tallest?! Everything is a lie!” He throws his hands up in the air. </p>
<p>Atsumu and Hinata laugh at his outburst. Now Kageyama is just staring at him with furrowed brows. Everyone seems to be taking it in stride at least. Even Ushijima acknowledges him.</p>
<p>“It’s good you felt comfortable revealing your true dynamic. Japan is not always the kindest to omegas.”</p>
<p>“Ya almost sound like yer talkin’ from experience there, Ushiwaka,” Atsumu says.</p>
<p>Ushijima nods and smiles slightly, “Yes. My boyfriend did not feel comfortable living as an omega until he left the country.” </p>
<p>Ushijima has an omega boyfriend in another country?! Just how many of these guys have been living under the radar?</p>
<p>“Oh! And I’ll introduce you to my friend Tsukishima! He’s the one I told you about,” Hinata smiles brightly at him.</p>
<p>“Akaashi is here too!” Bokuto has those ridiculous heart eyes. Actually, maybe he’s the one Atsumu needs to play wingman for because this is just ridiculous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the court, the tension between Hinata and Kageyama is palpable. Atsumu feels like he’s witnessing some sort of mating dance. Honestly, it may as fucking well be. Even back in high school, Atsumu remembers the dynamic between the two - there was nothing else like it. The attitude of just knowing, demanding, believing that the other would do what was expected struck something in Atsumu. While he had said that Hinata didn’t trust Kageyama but rather expected him to perform, Atsumu doesn’t think that’s quite it. There’s something more, something innate. Instinct. </p>
<p>Some people believe in true mates. It’s one of those old folk tales that people eat up in romance movies and novels. It’s never been scientifically proven. But if there is such a thing, Atsumu thinks Hinata and Kageyama are it. They’re always drawn to the same flame. No matter how far apart they go, somehow they always come back together. </p>
<p>True mates are a nice notion, but what are the chances of actually finding them? There are billions of people in the world. It seems a bit far fetched. Though who doesn’t dream of it?</p>
<p>Atsumu sets the ball to Sakusa and watches him fly up into the air. Watches as he spikes the ball down, scoring a point. Atsumu feels his heart stutter. If true mates are real, how would you know you’ve found them?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Post-game interviews are always an ordeal. Everyone is hyped up from the win, and the last thing they want to do is stand still and answer questions. Especially when reporters ask about something that has nothing to do with the match. </p>
<p>“Atsumu-kun, we’ve had sources tell us that you’ve recently come out as your true dynamic of omega. Do you have anything you’d like to say about these claims?”</p>
<p>He should have expected this. Although he’s not sure how the press got this information, it was bound to happen eventually. Can’t keep shit to yourself when you’re a public figure. </p>
<p>“They’re true.”</p>
<p>The reporter looks like the cat who caught the canary. This scoop is obviously huge. </p>
<p>“Why did you hide it all these years?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t hide it. I was never asked about my dynamic.” Half-truths are always the best way to go. As much as he wants to snap about what this has to do with volleyball, he can’t. This is being broadcast live. PR would absolutely destroy him. </p>
<p>“But you always exuded the aura of an alpha. Why is that?”</p>
<p>Stay calm. It’s fine. Just answer a few more questions. “I actually have a medical condition that causes that.”</p>
<p>The reporter looks shocked at the revelation. “Oh. Could you tell us a bit about that?”</p>
<p>Before Atsumu can give another vague answer, Sakusa is at his side. “I apologize, but Miya is needed for our team debriefing.”</p>
<p>He guides Atsumu away with a hand placed at the small of his back. It’s warm and his skin tingles where he touches. What would it feel like on his bare skin? </p>
<p>“There’s no team debriefin’, is there, Omi-kun,” he says. Sakusa shakes his head with a slight smirk. “Thanks.” </p>
<p>Atsumu looks down with a secretive smile. Usually, it’s him rescuing Sakusa from the press. Guess it was time he repaid the favor. Atsumu can still feel the warmth long after Sakusa’s lingering hand is gone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Several members of both teams go out to a local izakaya. Atsumu doesn’t come to Miyagi other than for games like these, but it’s not too bad. He’s sitting at a table with Hinata, Akaashi, Hoshiumi, and Tsukishima. He supposes it really is true that omegas band together. It’s an interesting experience talking with a bunch of omegas. Atsumu has never been on this side of the conversation before.  </p>
<p>“I always knew there was something off, I just couldn’t quite place it. Now it all makes sense,” Akaashi says.</p>
<p>He no longer seems quite as intimidating, but Atsumu definitely doesn’t want to get on his bad side. Not too far away, he can see both Kageyama and Bokuto glancing over on occasion. They’re not subtle. </p>
<p>“Tsukki, you still haven’t bonded with Kuroo-san?” Hinata asks.</p>
<p>“No. I know he wants to - and I do want to, but I’m nervous about it,” he fidgets with the glass in front of him. </p>
<p>When Hinata had introduced Atsumu to Tsukishima Kei, his first thought was <i>whoa</i>. Not the most articulate thing, but he’s different than Atsumu was expecting. Tall - even taller than himself. He’s striking. Any room he walks into, he’d demand attention. However, there’s no denying he’s an omega. The softness in his face and his lean form translate that. Also, there’s no mistaking his strawberry scent for another dynamic.</p>
<p>The short conversation they had earlier was a bit enlightening. He too was insecure about his status and body type but in his third year of high school, he found enough confidence to forgo the facade of being a beta. Yes, he did experience some ridicule, but Tsukishima said the support he had outweighed anything irrelevant people said. </p>
<p>He’s also the only one at this table with a boyfriend, so he must be doing something right. Kuroo is over there with the idiots, but his lingering gaze is open and unapologetic. Apparently, he’d been trying to court Tsukishima even when Kuroo thought he was a beta. Atsumu sighs at the thought, it’s kind of romantic, isn’t it?</p>
<p>“What is it you’re afraid of, Tsukishima-kun?” Akaashi appraises him.</p>
<p>“What if he decides he doesn’t want me anymore? Bonding is forever for omegas. He could leave me.”</p>
<p>“Bite him back!” Hoshiumi says and chomps his teeth in Tsukishima’s direction. “Don’t let some pussy-ass alpha have that much power over you!”</p>
<p>Reciprocal bonding is a lot more common nowadays. Before, only omegas bore a bondmark, meaning they can never be bonded to another, while an alpha can bond more than one omega. However, the same is for an alpha who bears a bondmark. It’s an equal trade then. A true partnership - forever.</p>
<p>Akaashi nods at Hoshiumi’s words, “He’s right. And you and I both know he would show it off with pride.”</p>
<p>Tsukishima blushes, “I’ll think about it.”</p>
<p>Atsumu turns to Hinata, “So when’re ya gonna confess to Tobio-kun?”</p>
<p>“You know what? I’m gonna do it right now!” Hinata says before downing the rest of his drink. “If I don’t come back, don’t look for me.”</p>
<p>Hoshiumi roars with laughter as Hinata heads towards the table of alphas and motions for Kageyama to follow him. Atsumu suspects that he most definitely won’t be back.</p>
<p>“And what about you, Akaashi-san?” Tsukishima raises an eyebrow. “When are you going to be up-front with Bokuto-san?”</p>
<p>When Atsumu sees Suna at the bar by himself, he excuses himself to join his friend. Looking around, he spots Osamu talking to some guys he thinks are Karasuno alums. </p>
<p>He slides into the open barstool next to Suna, “What’re ya doin’ over here by yerself?”</p>
<p>Suna glances at him out of the side of his eye and sighs, “I saw an omega flirting with Osamu earlier, and I guess I’m just feeling insecure.”</p>
<p>“Did he flirt back?” He shakes his head. “So ya decided to sulk over here by yerself?” Suna shrugs and takes a drink of his beer. “Christ, Sunarin. My dumbass brother probably thinks he did somethin’ wrong.”</p>
<p>He sighs again. “I know.”</p>
<p>“Trust me, he ain’t gonna go for any omega. Now stop bein’ stupid and go over there and stake yer claim!”  </p>
<p>He smirks at Atsumu before he gets up. “Thanks for harassing me.”</p>
<p>His seat isn’t empty for long before someone else occupies it. “Can I buy you a drink?”</p>
<p>It takes Atsumu a moment to realize that the person is talking to him. He turns to see an alpha man with slicked-back auburn hair looking at him. “Uh, sure.” He’s not going to turn down a free drink.</p>
<p>“You’re not from around here, are you? I’m sure I would have noticed an omega as exotic looking as you before,” he smiles at Atsumu.</p>
<p>Is… Is he being hit on right now? Because exotic looking? Really? That’s not a compliment, bud. “I’m from Osaka.”</p>
<p>The bartender places their drinks down, and the alpha continues to try and chat him up. Atsumu is polite but obviously not interested. Like he’s giving very short answers, not elaborating on anything. How is this guy still finding things to talk about? </p>
<p>Atsumu turns his head to try and find someone to come save him when he feels a hand on his arm. “Is everything alright? The alpha asks. </p>
<p>However, the hand is quickly removed when a heavy presence approaches them. “Miya.” </p>
<p>“Omi-kun!” He pops out of the bar stool with a bright smile and holds onto Sakusa’s shirt sleeve as he’s led away.</p>
<p>“Who was that?”</p>
<p>Atsumu shrugs, “Dunno. Just some guy. Why? Ya jealous or somethin’?” </p>
<p>He’s obviously joking, no matter how much he wishes it were true. Sakusa is a straight-forward guy. If he felt the same draw Atsumu does, he’d have said something by now, right? His inner omega refuses to feel dejected though. </p>
<p>“And what if I am?” Sakusa turns to him, his eyes unreadable. </p>
<p>Atsumu blanches. <i>What?</i> His inner omega perks up, giving him the confidence to tease. Looking Sakusa up and down he says, “Then maybe ya should actually do somethin’ ‘bout it.” He smirks, leaving a stunned Sakusa as he walks off to rejoin his previous table. </p>
<p>The sight that greets him is… interesting. Tsukishima leans against Kuroo’s side, looking like he might fall asleep. Hoshiumi is shouting at Inunaki, who is sitting at a different table. Then there’s Akaashi Keiji sitting on Bokuto Koutarou’s lap with an adorable pink blush. </p>
<p>“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” He takes the seat next to Hoshiumi.</p>
<p>“I finally confessed to Akaashi!” Bokuto says, squeezing said man who only gets redder. <i>Fucking finally.</i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At practice on Monday, Hinata rushes up to Atsumu to show off his claiming mark. An omega can only be bonded during their heat and alphas during their rut. A claiming mark is essentially a bite mark on the bonding gland given at a time the omega is not in heat. It will fade over a month. It shows intent. Damn. Kageyama bit all three. There’s one on the nape of the neck and one on both sides between the neck and shoulder. Only biting one is necessary to bond, but possessive alphas tend to go all out.</p>
<p>Hinata also shows him the golden cuff bracelet on his arm with <i>Invincible</i> engraved on it. Damn. Kageyama <i>really</i> went all out. Traditionally, alphas would present a courting gift to their intended omega to show their interest. It’s not done as often anymore, but it’s a romantic gesture. </p>
<p>What kind of gift would an alpha present to him? Does he have suitors? That one alpha did approach him. Was Sakusa serious about being jealous? Maybe Atsumu is just turning into a hopeless romantic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of November passes uneventfully. Sakusa never makes a move over his supposed jealousy. Of course, he was just teasing Atsumu. Now he feels kind of dumb for flirting with him. Or maybe he should actually step it up a notch. Maybe he doesn’t want to come on too strong. Yeah. That’s what Atsumu will tell himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In early December, Atsumu has his check-up appointment and is getting his second dose of hormones. When he goes to get ready, he notices that his pants fit a bit… different. Sure he hasn’t worn these in a while, but the waist should not be loose and his ass and thighs should not be that snug. Did he gain weight? But that doesn’t make sense. Or does it? He has been eating a bit more recently… He’ll find out at the doctor’s today, he supposes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s apparently lost weight. What the hell? However, Dr. Yoshiba tells him that his changes are normal, though the rate they are happening is a bit unusual. It’s possible he’s being influenced by the number of alphas he’s around every day. Or if there’s a particular alpha he is interested in, his body might be trying to compensate. </p>
<p>She also tells him she can see a bit of a difference in his face as well. So naturally, he whips out his phone and turns it to selfie mode to look. Examining himself, Atsumu thinks his face looks a bit softer, and his skin is smooth to the touch. He smiles to himself. The changes are actually noticeable! </p>
<p>Dr. Yoshiba warns him that with this influx of hormones, he may be more susceptible to mood swings and triggers to his arousal and to not be alarmed if he starts producing slick. And with this rate of change, he should also be aware of preheat symptoms starting earlier than anticipated. </p>
<p>So things are happening fast. That’s good, right? Sort of. It means the possibility of more side effects. Atsumu can’t help but think that his omega’s pull towards Sakusa is at play here. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>During practice later that day, he completely flubs a serve. Bokuto laughs at him and says he’s better than that. And Atsumu <i>knows</i> he’s joking. He <i>knows</i> Bokuto would never intentionally do something to upset someone. He’s said much worse to Atsumu before. But for some reason, he can’t control his tear ducts and bursts into tears. </p>
<p>“Oh shit! I’m sorry, Tsum-Tsum! I didn’t mean it! I was just joking!” Bokuto rushes over and flails around, not knowing what to do. </p>
<p>“It’s fine, Bokkun. I- I don’t know why I’m cryin’,” Atsumu says through sobs.</p>
<p>Hinata hugs Atsumu and releases his calming pheromones. The rest of the team stares, completely lost. Except for Sakusa, who pushes Bokuto out of the way and embraces Atsumu. </p>
<p>Atsumu is so shocked he instantly stops crying. Hinata has released him, so it’s just Sakusa comforting him with that heavenly scent. He smells so good. Atsumu just wants to bury his face in his scent gland, but that might be pushing his luck. </p>
<p>“Are you good now?” Sakusa asks. Atsumu nods and practice resumes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After practice, he’s fresh out of the shower when he sees Sakusa’s shirt folded neatly on the bench. It’s the one he was wearing during practice. And Atsumu’s not sure what possesses him, but he puts it on before throwing his jacket over it. Then he dresses as normal. </p>
<p>When Sakusa returns and questions the whereabouts of his shirt, Atsumu just zips his jacket up higher. No one needs to know that Atsumu is a dirty thief. Or that he’s wearing his teammate’s sweaty practice clothes. </p>
<p>Subty, he pulls his jacket up to his nose so he can breathe in Sakusa’s scent. Atsumu feels a tingling sensation run through his body, and he shudders. Both he and his inner omega agree that this is the best scent that could possibly exist. What he wouldn’t give to have his bed full of it. Or the alpha it belongs to.</p>
<p>Then he feels it - this gross wetness soaking his pants. Oh fuck.</p>
<p>Quickly, Atsumu gathers his back and tries to walk out, but Sakusa catches his arm. “Miya, are you sure you’re okay?”</p>
<p>Oh no. Anyone but him. He feels a throbbing sensation and more slick release. Atsumu watches as Sakusa’s pupils blow and his nostrils flare. Oh fuck.</p>
<p>“Haha, yep. I’m good, thanks. Gotta go!” He runs all the way back to his apartment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck, that was mortifying. Sakusa definitely smelled him getting wet. This is the first time it’s happened, and of course, it just <i>had</i> to be around Sakusa. Fuck his fucking hormones today! </p>
<p>However, as he strips off his pants to change and clean himself, he’s intrigued. He’s talked to Hinata about it a few times, but he’s never actually done anything with his vagina. Mainly because, well, it wasn’t really working properly. But now provides an opportune moment. </p>
<p>Wearing nothing but Sakusa’s shirt, he grabs a towel and places it on his bed before settling on it himself. He’s not about to get this shit everywhere. He spreads his legs to see a bit of slick on his inner thighs. His dick is still soft. Weird. He doesn’t know how this works. </p>
<p>Hesitantly, he reaches down and feels the wetness with his fingers. Atsumu is nervous, but other people do this and it feels good, right? So he gathers more of the slick on his middle finger and tentatively pushes it inside. </p>
<p>It feels strange. Not unpleasant or anything though. It’s warm and soft inside. He pumps in and out a few times and tries adding his index finger. There’s a bit more of a stretch, but it feels good. Wiggling his fingers around experimentally, he hits a certain spot and clenches with a groan. What was that? </p>
<p>He presses around again until he finds it. It’s located pretty shallowly, so is that where the internal clitoris is? So that means if he moves up along this wall then… His hips twitch when he hits his prostate. Oh fuck. Hinata was right. He has been missing out.</p>
<p>As he pumps in and out, his cock comes to life. Gathering some slick on his other hand, he strokes his dick in time as he fingers himself. Oh god. An alpha’s cock would hit his clit every time. Oh fuck. Alphas are supposedly really big. Would it fit?</p>
<p>Moaning he thinks about Sakusa. What would it be like to be with him? Would he whisper in Atsumu’s ear? Tell him how good he feels and that he’s a beautiful omega? Call him Atsumu in that sinfully attractive voice? He orgasms from his vagina once before he orgasms again and actually ejaculates. </p>
<p>Whoa. That was crazy weird. A good crazy weird. He needs to buy a dildo stat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the last day of practice before their holiday break, the team decides to change it up and go to a club instead of an izakaya. Bokuto insists they go to OWL Osaka. Atsumu suspects it’s purely based on the name. Everyone agrees to meet in front of the club at eight. Even Sakusa says he’ll go. Atsumu raises an eyebrow at that but is silently pleased.</p>
<p>Hinata and Atsumu walk back to the complex together. He wants to help Atsumu get ready, and really, who is he to say no? So Hinata scurries off to his own apartment to change before he comes over to help him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata arrives at Atsumu’s door dressed in a sequined champagne-colored crop top with fringe that covers his exposed midsection. Only when he moves does it allow for a glimpse of skin. His pants are mint green skinny jeans frayed at the ankle. He looks good, pretty. And the light makeup really accentuates his big doe-like eyes.</p>
<p>Atsumu wishes he could wear something like that, but he’s learned from experience that it won’t work out. Hinata is petite and cute like an omega should be. Maybe then he’d actually catch Sakusa’s attention.</p>
<p>“Alright! Let’s see what you’ve got!” Hinata marches into Atsumu’s bedroom to inspect his closet. His face scrunches as he shuffles through the clothes. “Do you not have any omega clothes?”</p>
<p>“Uh… No. They don’t really fit me right.”</p>
<p>Hinata frowns. “Where have you been looking? If I can find things that fit Tsukishima, I can find something that fits you.”</p>
<p>“I dunno, Shouyou-kun.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you want to show off for Omi-san?” Atsumu bites his lip and nods. Hinata beams at him, “Alright then, let’s get a move on!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata manages to haul Atsumu to an omegan store a couple of blocks away. While he scavenges for something in the store, Atsumu is drawn to the display case featuring several collars. He’s not ever really given them much thought until recently. In the last few months, he’s been learning a lot about his dynamic and its history.</p>
<p>Collars can mean a few different things. In the olden days, they were a sign of possession and oppression and typically made of hard leather. Some people still hate the concept of collars because of this. They’re also often used in traditional families for modesty. However, in modern times, mainly seen as a fashion accessory. There are plenty of omegas that wear them daily and have several different types. </p>
<p>Since omegas now have the right to choose whether or not to wear a collar, they are mainly bought by an omega themselves. However, if an alpha gives their omega a collar, it’s a significant exchange. Obviously not every couple indulges in this, but it’s not uncommon. </p>
<p>Hinata wonders over and looks into the case. “Oh! I like that one!” He points to a black velvet collar with a gold sun pendant. “Which one were you looking at?”</p>
<p>“That one.” He gestures to a black leather collar with an opal in the center.</p>
<p>It’s beautiful, but he doesn’t want to buy it. No, he wants an alpha to present it to him. Not just any alpha though, he wants Sakusa Kiyoomi to look at this collar and think of him; and that’s why he buys it. Because he thinks Atsumu would look good in it. That his omega would proudly wear a collar from him. </p>
<p>“Atsumu-san?” Hinata regains his attention. He holds up what he found. “Want to try this on?”</p>
<p>“Sure.”  </p>
<p>He goes into the dressing room and takes a deep breath. Here goes nothing. Atsumu puts on the black slim fit dress shirt with transparent sleeves and black skinny jeans that Hinata gave him. It fits, so far. Atsumu turns to look in the mirror, and it actually looks… good. It hugs his newfound curves, and the transparent sleeves give it just enough of a sexy vibe. </p>
<p>When he walks out, Hinata stands up from his chair, “Atsumu-san! Yes! That shirt makes your waist snatch! Turn around!” He does and the other man gasps. “And your ass looks great!”</p>
<p>Blushing slightly he asks, “Ya think so?”</p>
<p>“Yes! It just needs one more thing.” He dashes off only to return with a black belt with a silver buckle. “This will complete the look.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ends up buying the outfit. They only have an hour before they’re supposed to meet everyone, so they hurry back to get Atsumu ready. </p>
<p>Hinata was right once again. The belt does complete the look. After applying some eyeliner, he’s ready for the night. Atsumu admires himself in the mirror. Honestly, he looks fucking hot. This is the best he’s felt in a long time.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Shouyou-kun,” he says, smiling. Hinata grins back at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They cut it close, but the two of them arrive on time. The rest of the team is there waiting on them. That includes Sakusa. Atsumu almost chokes when he sees him. Holy fuck he looks hot. No one has a right to look that good. He’s also sporting black on black, but he has the first <i>three</i> buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up on his forearms. Of course, he also has a black mask. Fuck. </p>
<p>He feels Hinata elbow them as they approach the group. “Keep it together, Atsumu-san.”</p>
<p>Oh shit. His scent. He reigns it in just in time. Sakusa is openly staring at him. Swallowing thickly, he greets everyone, “Hey guys! Hope ya weren’t waitin’ too long.”</p>
<p>Bokuto perks up, “Nope! We just got here a few minutes ago. You look really good, Tsum-Tsum!”</p>
<p>Atsumu thanks him as they enter and pay the entrance fee. Since it’s still what’s considered early for nightlife in Osaka, they’re able to grab a table on the first floor. Sakusa slides into the half-circle booth and plants himself in the very center against the wall. Atsumu suspects that’s where he’ll stay the entire night. It’s a wonder why he even came. He hates crowded places like this. Hinata immediately drags him out to the dance floor. Bokuto and Inunaki follow them. </p>
<p>Now Atsumu isn't much of a dancer, but he can move. Hinata, though, shakes his hips like he was born to. It has to be something he learned in Brazil. Atsumu can already tell that several alphas are keeping tabs on him. Good thing Kageyama left his mark. </p>
<p>Bokuto thrives in this environment, and Atsumu can’t help but laugh when he sweeps him into a dance. Thomas, Barnes, and Meian soon join their little group. Atsumu can sometimes see Sakusa sitting at their table through the crowd. His head is pointed in their direction. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Several songs later, he makes his way to the bar. As he’s waiting for his drink, someone sidles up next to him a bit too close for comfort. Turning, there’s an alpha with brown hair and hazel eyes eyeing him. Atsumu subtly shifts a bit further away. The man is actually pretty attractive, but his tastes just happen to lie with those who have two moles above their right eye.</p>
<p>“Hey. Can I buy you a drink?” He asks.</p>
<p>“Thanks, but I just ordered one,” Atsumu says pleasantly. Is he being hit on again? Don’t alphas have any better first lines? Though he’s still flattered at the attention. It feels so different to be approached by an alpha with intent and the way this guy is looking at him, he definitely has intent.</p>
<p>“Are you here alone?”</p>
<p>The bartender sets his Peach Fizz in front of him as he answers, “Nah, I’m here with some friends.”</p>
<p>“Oh? Well, I’m Yamato Shouta”</p>
<p>“Miya Atsumu.”</p>
<p>He converses with Yamato as he finishes his drink, to which the man buys him another. The alpha is definitely interested in him. It’s hard not to get pulled in with his head a little woozy. Maybe he shouldn’t have drunk those so fast and on an empty stomach. So when Yamato asks him to dance, he accepts. </p>
<p>On the dance floor, the alpha’s hands are latched onto his hips, and his back is against Yamato’s chest. Atsumu has never been in his position before. In the past, he was always the one holding onto another’s hips. He likes it. Except the alpha behind him isn’t the one he wants. </p>
<p>His eyes involuntarily dart over to the table to find Sakusa burning holes where he stands. Atsumu holds eye contact as he brings up a hand to sensually rub across his body as he rolls his hips. Sakusa doesn’t look away, so Atsumu continues his performance. Having Sakusa’s eyes on him like this makes his body flush in excitement. Atsumu <i>wants</i> him to watch. </p>
<p>Something flashes in Sakusa’s eyes as Yamato leans in to whisper in his ear, “Atsumu, you’re so sexy.” But Atsumu isn’t paying attention to him. His half-lidded eyes are solely on the alpha sitting alone at their table. When the grip on his hips tightens, he looks away from Sakusa. “Come home with me.”</p>
<p>The blood rushes in his ears as the loud music reverberates through his body. His head is fuzzy. The flashing lights on the dance floor disorient him. Was the room always spinning? Was this actually happening? </p>
<p>“I can’t. My friends will worry,” he makes an excuse, though it’s partly true. </p>
<p>When Atsumu tries to break free of the man’s hold he can’t. “I’m sure you can just text them. They’ll understand.”</p>
<p>His heart rate picks up. Atsumu knows alphas are strong. He’s been pinned by his twin brother on numerous occasions. But never has he been in a real situation like this. “I don’t wanna. Now lemme go.”</p>
<p>“You’re being such a tease. Don’t make me beg,” Yamato’s voice sounds far from begging. It’s more commanding than anything. </p>
<p>Atsumu squirms and tries to push the alpha away, but he’s at a disadvantage from this position. His head whips over to the table to try and signal someone only to find it empty. Oh fuck. Shit. </p>
<p>“Let go of me!” Even elbowing the alpha seems to have no effect. He can’t get a good angle. </p>
<p>No, no, no. Bokuto said to be careful! He didn’t think this would happen to him. Is the alcohol making him weak? Then he sees a familiar figure stalking towards them.</p>
<p>“Kiyoomi!” He yells and reaches out for the man in panic. Sakusa’s eyes widen, and his pace increases. </p>
<p>“Hey! Get your hands off of him!” Sakusa snarls in a dark tone as he grabs Yamato’s arm. Atsumu manages to weasel his way out of the other’s grasp with the distraction. Sakusa's teeth are probably bared under his mask, and he looks ready to attack if Yamato makes a move.</p>
<p>Yamato turns to face him. “This little slut yours? He was agreeing to go home with me. Maybe you should keep your ome-” he doesn’t get to finish as Sakusa decks him right in the face. He drops to the floor like a sack of potatoes and holds his nose in pain. None of the other clubbers seem to notice or just don’t care. And all Atsumu can think about is how hot that was. </p>
<p>Sakusa grabs Atsumu’s arm and pulls him to the side of the room where it’s less crowded. The alpha is breathing heavily in fury in between growls. Atsumu is sure if this place wasn’t crawling with heady scents, he'd be able to smell the pheromones of pure hostility coming off of Sakusa. Atsumu has never seen him like this. Sakusa pulls his mask down and faces Atsumu to gently hold him by his arms and look him over. </p>
<p>“Atsumu, are you okay? Did he do anything to you?” The genuine fear and worry in his eyes is startling. </p>
<p>Trying to calm him, Atsumu slowly reaches for Sakusa’s face and releases calming pheromones. Sakusa leans into his touch. </p>
<p>“I’m fine, Omi. I was just a little scared.” He smiles gently up at him.</p>
<p>Sakusa then pulls him into a crushing embrace and buries his face in Atsumu’s neck. </p>
<p>“I couldn’t stand him touching you any longer. Then when you called out for me like that, I was terrified.” Atsumu can feel Sakusa’s lips brushing against his neck as he speaks. It sends a small shiver down his spine.</p>
<p>Atsumu pulls back and takes Sakusa’s hand to examine it, making sure he’s not injured. When he’s assured there’s no damage, he looks up. Sakusa is looking at him with a tenderness he’s never seen before. He looks… Atsumu isn’t sure.  </p>
<p>Still holding Sakusa’s hand in his own, he asks, “Dance with me, Omi?” </p>
<p>He nods and keeps a firm hold of Atsumu’s hand as they make their way back to the dance floor. Sakusa pulls Atsumu’s back flush against his chest with an arm wrapped around his waist. His other hand settles on Atsumu’s hip. He leans into Sakusa, tilting his neck to the side. Sakusa rubs his own neck against him at the invitation, and Atsumu sighs in contentment.</p>
<p>He feels safe, even in the middle of this crowded club. He’s here with Sakusa, swaying with him on the dance floor. Atsumu lays a hand on top of Sakusa’s and his other reaches back to hold the back of his neck. </p>
<p>“Atsumu,” he murmurs, breathily. </p>
<p>Atsumu’s body tingles and his breath hitches. And when Sakusa turns him around to face him, he sees nothing but affection in those dark eyes. He pulls Atsumu close and cups his face with one hand. Atsumu’s hands rest on his chest.</p>
<p>“Atsumu,” he says again, stroking Atsumu’s cheek with his thumb.</p>
<p>Atsumu feels something simmering in his abdomen rise to his chest, his skin hot where Sakusa touches him. “Omi.”</p>
<p>His head is tilted up slightly as Sakusa inches closer, his scent like a hypnotic spell. Atsumu’s heart pounds in his chest, he’s dreamed of this moment. When warm lips meet his own, the world around them washes away like the tide ebbing. The taste of him unfurls Atsumu’s senses with nothing but him as their lips move in a gentle rhythm.</p>
<p>Sakusa then claims his mouth with hunger and desperation, as if he’s been waiting for this moment. Atsumu’s hands have wrapped around Sakusa’s neck without him even realizing it and a hand sinks into his thick, curly hair. Atsumu follows Sakusa’s lead as his tongue conquers his mouth, consuming, pulling him into the warmth of his embrace. </p>
<p>Kissing Sakusa Kiyoomi is nothing like he’s ever experienced before. It’s a groundbreaking sort of momentous moment. It’s a shock to the senses - a revelation of just how intoxicating his presence is, where it becomes a craving, and keeps Atsumu coming back for more. It’s vindication. Vindication that this man wants Atsumu - that he chose Atsumu.  </p>
<p>As they pull apart and rest their foreheads together, time seems to resume. But all Atsumu sees is Kiyoomi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>@TwilaWrites on Twitter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Stay With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Atsumu unexpectedly gets his first heat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the love on last chapter 💕💕 I really appreciate it! I'm so happy that you all are enjoying this story so far.<br/>This chapter we get to see a bit of Kiyoomi's POV! It'll probably be one of the only if not THE only one we see it in. Because ultimately, this is Atsumu's story. But I hope I was able to include and answer the questions that people may have been wondering.<br/>Without further ado, I hope you enjoy chapter 7!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu wakes with a smile on his face. Last night was… wow. He touches his lips with his fingers, remembering. Kiyoomi kissed him! And it was <i>everything.</i> The closeness, the heat, the smell… Atsumu doesn’t think he’ll ever forget it. Kiyoomi walked Atsumu to his door and kissed him goodnight after inviting him over for dinner tonight so they could talk about this. Is it hoping too much for Kiyoomi to officially court him?</p>
<p>His inner omega is extremely pleased. It’s preening right now and rolling around in flowers. Atsumu is much the same though as he hugs his stuffed fox that he’s lovingly named Kimi (don’t look into it. It’s a random name, he swears) to his chest. </p>
<p>Is it really happening? Is an alpha - <i>Sakusa Kiyoomi</i> - really interested in pursuing him? He wiggles in his bed in excitement. Tonight will hopefully have all the answers. He can’t wait to tell Suna when he sees him today. Atsumu is practically bursting, keeping it all to himself. </p>
<p>Getting up to start the day, Atsumu realizes how messy his room is. He doesn’t recall how it got this way. Or how he has accumulated several shirts of varying sizes belonging to his teammates. And is that Osamu’s sweater? Scratching his head he also notices a variety of protein bars and a case of water bottles. What the fuck? </p>
<p>There’s no recollection in his brain. He should probably clean up, but there’s no desire to. He wants it like this. He’s not usually a slob, but he’s content with the arrangement. Weird. </p>
<p>Now that he’s up, Atsumu almost feels a little sick. His stomach makes an unpleasant gurgling sound and cramps when he stretches. He didn’t even drink that much last night. Guess he’ll just have to power through. Hopefully, it’ll go away soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu meets Suna at the underground mall in Umeda. They both have time to kill until their respective dates tonight, so Christmas shopping it is. Yeah, it’s a western holiday, but it’s kind of fun. Suna is actually pretty into it, though he’ll deny it til his dying breath. Atsumu likes all the fun decorations. The lights are so beautiful, especially when it snows. It’s like a scene from a movie.  </p>
<p>“So Sakusa Kiyoomi,” Suna says, placing a reindeer antlers headband on Atsumu’s head.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Atsumu replies with a soft sigh. </p>
<p>“I’m glad he sucker-punched that asshole. Makes him alright in my book.” Suna flicks one of the bells hanging from the antlers.</p>
<p>“Sunarin, it was so hot. Ya don’t understand.” </p>
<p>“And I don’t care to. Have you told Osamu yet?”</p>
<p>“Nah. Didn’t get home ‘til late last night. Ya know how much of a grandpa he is. I’ll tell him once I know there’s somethin’ to tell.” He removes the antlers, looking at them fondly before putting them back on the shelf. </p>
<p>They continue browsing, and Atsumu wonders if he should get something for Kiyoomi too. It’s not like they’re anything official. Yet. He hopes tonight will clear things up. Kiyoomi had wanted to talk about everything after sleeping to make sure they were both clear-headed, which is understandable. Atsumu had been slightly intoxicated last night.</p>
<p>Would anything more have happened if that hadn’t been the case? Did… Atsumu <i>want</i> something more to happen?</p>
<p>“I get that you want him to rail you, but can you tone it down a bit? We’re in public,” Suna says, not even looking at Atsumu.</p>
<p>Atsumu blushes furiously. He hadn’t really been thinking about <i>that.</i> Now it’s in his mind though. But then, Atsumu thinks about what else Suna said and furrows his brows. Tone what down? He’s not releasing any extra pheromones. Maybe he is unconsciously? His stomach still hurts, and he feels a little warm. Hopefully, he’s not actually coming down with something. </p>
<p>Suna turns, looking at him with those analyzing eyes. “Atsumu, are you in preheat?”</p>
<p>Oh. That would make sense. Thinking back, his behavior over the last week could definitely be explained by that. The eating more, the sensitivity to pheromones, the <i>nesting.</i> He cringes. Is that what the disaster in his room is? That’s embarrassing. He needs to fix it. </p>
<p>Then realization really hits him. <i>Oh.</i> Now the panic sets in. He’s not prepared. Dr. Yoshiba even told him it might start early, and what did he do? A big fat nothing. Atsumu thought he had more time. </p>
<p>“Whoa, whoa, calm down. It’s fine. You’re fine.” Suna offers Atsumu his wrist. Atsumu grabs it, rubbing his own wrists against it to scent himself. “Let’s just start heading back to your place.”</p>
<p>Atsumu nods, keeping hold of Suna’s arm. The anxiety is making it worse. He’s hyper-aware of his labored breathing and the clamminess of his skin. People are looking at him. </p>
<p>“Rin, I’m scared,” he whispers and snuggles closer to Suna.</p>
<p>“It’ll be fine. I just started noticing the change of scent, so we have time.” He adjusts himself to wrap an arm around Atsumu’s shoulders, and Atsumu clings to his waist.</p>
<p>Suna walks as fast as Atsumu lets him, but it’s difficult. His lungs need more air, it’s like he’s not getting enough.</p>
<p>Dr. Yoshiba said this is going to be bad. Exactly how bad is bad? She didn’t seem very optimistic about it being mild. Atsumu is twenty-three. That’s old for never having had a heat before. What’s going to happen?</p>
<p>The feeling in his stomach sinks its claws into him, climbing up, spreading over his body. Atsumu’s breath hitches, his frame trembling.</p>
<p>“Rin,” he says coming to a stop and hunches over. </p>
<p>“Atsumu?” </p>
<p>Suna catches him before he falls on the ground as his legs give out. Atsumu wails out, feeling as though he’s been shocked. </p>
<p>“Oh fuck! Atsumu, just hang on. Fuck!” He kneels them down, right there in the middle of the store.</p>
<p>It burns where Suna touches. The bright lights burn his eyes through his hazy vision. It hurts. Oh god, it <i>hurts.</i> Cut it out of him, Atsumu doesn’t know what it is, but get it out! He clings to Suna, shoving his face in the crook of his neck.</p>
<p>“Yes, I need a car. My friend just went into heat unexpectedly.” Suna must be making a phone call. “Whity Umeda. Thank you.” He picks Atsumu up, who is still crying into Suna’s shoulder. “I called Omega Services. They’re on their way. I’ve got you, it’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>Atsumu wraps his arms around Suna’s neck and tries to inhale more of the calming scent. Gasping for air, Atsumu isn’t at all certain that it’ll be fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suna maneuvers Atsumu into the backseat of the car and slides in after him.</p>
<p>“Why does he smell like that? They told me he’s in heat,” their driver says.</p>
<p>“He is, it’s a medical condition. Now drive!” Suna pulls Atsumu to him again to comfort him. Then he’s on the phone again. “Come on, Osamu, pick up! This is not the time to- fuck!” </p>
<p>Sweat runs down his face and his cheeks are flushed, but there’s no desire to do anything other than curl in on himself. He’s too weak, and every move that jostles him sends blinding pain through his body. Is this really what heats are like? He thought there was supposed to be lust consuming him. Where’s that?</p>
<p>“Osamu! Thank fuck. Atsumu’s heat started. No, we’re on our way there now. Okay.” Suna strokes Atsumu’s hair, brushing his bangs off his sweaty forehead. “Osamu is meeting us at your apartment, okay?”</p>
<p>Atsumu whimpers. Suna and Osamu will take care of him. He’ll be okay, right? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the car comes to a stop, Osamu opens the door. “‘Tsumu, hey yer almost back, ‘kay?”</p>
<p>“‘Saumu,” he whines. “Hurts.”</p>
<p>“I know.”  </p>
<p>Osamu takes over the task of carrying Atsumu up to his apartment. His twin’s pheromones help a little more in comforting him. However, it’s not near enough to ease the pain. </p>
<p>He’s set down on his bed - his <i>nest</i> - and grabs Kimi before curling into a ball. Hot, thick tears roll down his cheeks as he looks up at Osamu through his glassy eyes. </p>
<p>“Can I come in?” Osamu asks. Atsumu nods.</p>
<p>“What about me?” He nods again. </p>
<p>Both Osamu and Suna get into his nest and snuggle close to him, scenting him, comforting him. Is this how this is going to go? How long is this going to last? </p>
<p>A wave of stabbing pain ripples through him causing another scream to ring in the air. He recovers, gasping. Suna rubs circles on his back while Osamu presses Atsumu’s head to his scent gland. They’ll protect him. </p>
<p>But what about Kiyoomi? He whines. His alpha?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiyoomi paces back and forth in his kitchen. He’s already double and triple checked everything, but he still feels like he’s forgetting something. It’s probably just nerves. Kiyoomi doesn’t get nervous. Anxious, yes, but nervous? It’s been years. Of course, the reason for this can only be Miya Atsumu. </p>
<p>Miya Atsumu who after tonight will finally, <i>finally</i> be his omega. If he says yes. Kiyoomi adjusts the box on the counter again. He’ll say yes. </p>
<p>He’s acting ridiculous. Only Miya Atsumu can throw him this off-kilter. It’s always been like this, but it wasn’t until he joined the Black Jackals that it became a <i>problem.</i> Everything about Atsumu left him confused, especially when his inner alpha was interested. </p>
<p>When Kiyoomi was younger, he had problems always being rational when angered. It’s like his alpha completely takes over and sees red. Provoking him into anger wasn’t all that difficult either. Since taking his medication and getting older, it’s much more manageable, but he almost lost it last night. If Atsumu hadn’t been there, who knows what he may have done.</p>
<p>And that’s the thing, he’s never been angered like that over an omega. Yes, he tried to date a few girls in college, but there’s a big difference between dating and courting. Courting is monogamous, serious with intentions of a potential mate. When the girls he dated expressed their want to be courted, Kiyoomi broke it off. They just didn’t <i>appeal</i> to him. Not like Atsumu.</p>
<p>Atsumu, who draws him in like a siren. Atsumu, who has stars in his eyes. Atsumu, who smells like heaven. Atsumu, who sounds like a dream. </p>
<p>It was confusing - feeling this pull to him. He was an alpha. Kiyoomi isn’t into alphas. So why, why did his alpha feel restless when Atsumu was near? It pissed him the fuck off. Taking his frustration out on Atsumu wasn’t the best option, and he was called out on it.</p>
<p>When he gave in and decided to befriend Atsumu, it only got worse. </p>
<p>Miya Atsumu is a good person. A great person. The things he does for those he cares about surprised Kiyoomi at first, but not once he got to know him. He’s considerate, charming, caring… All traits he never would have associated with him years prior. The fact that Kiyoomi <i>liked</i> Miya Atsumu was a bizarre concept. </p>
<p>With that came the irrational jealousy, possessiveness, want… Kiyoomi thought he was going mad. Every time he smelled a foreign scent on Atsumu, he felt his hackles raise. One time it was his brother for god’s sake! </p>
<p>Kiyoomi was trying to accept that he might be gay when Atsumu flipped his world on its axis again - when he came out as an omega. He couldn’t quite process it at first. Because Atsumu, an omega? Could Kiyoomi dare to hope? Then when he explained about his medical condition everything fell into place. Kiyoomi was in shock and had a lot to think about - things to plan.</p>
<p>When Atsumu got his omegan scent, it was all over, not that it wasn’t before, but Kiyoomi knew that there was no one else he wanted. The past month has been excruciating. Kiyoomi had been trying to gather up enough confidence and make sure everything was in place before he asked Atsumu if he could court him. And watching the changes Atsumu has gone through was a test to his sanity. </p>
<p>Because <i>fuck.</i> He’s not privy to how hormone therapy really works, but it’s sure working well. If he thought Atsumu had a nice ass before, it’s fucking exquisite now. Kiyoomi wants to run his hands all over that tight body, wrap his hands around that tiny waist. </p>
<p>Kiyoomi got his first taste last night, and he’s addicted. Atsumu smells like jasmine and tastes like honey. He wants more. He wants to smell and taste him where there aren’t other people, where it’s just them and he can indulge in the sweetness that is purely Atsumu.</p>
<p>Of course, that’s not the only reason he wants Atsumu as his omega. It’s a nice bonus though.</p>
<p>He realizes now that he’d essentially been trying to court Atsumu without even asking, and that’s embarrassing. However, he’s ready now. He’s had this courting gift longer than he’d frankly like to admit. And if Atsumu will let him, he’ll gladly put a claiming mark on him to keep those other damn alphas away.</p>
<p>It’s no surprise that Atsumu would attract alphas, he’s gorgeous. But if Kiyoomi ever has to witness some disgusting cockroach put their grimy hands on <i>his</i> omega again, he might do something he’ll regret. Seeing Atsumu dance with that bastard last night truly tested him. And the little shit had the audacity to tease him. Kiyoomi smiles and shakes his head thinking about it. Atsumu sure is something.</p>
<p>Glancing at the clock, he furrows his brows. Atsumu should be here by now. He’s never late. Kiyoomi checks his phone to see if he has a message. None. Is… Is he being stood up? He’ll wait a little longer before he does anything… rash.</p>
<p>When his phone dings with a notification, he almost drops it in his haste. He frowns when it’s Motoya.</p>
<p><strong>Motoya</strong><br/>
Kiyo have you seen this?<br/>
[VIDEO ATT]<br/>
It might be nothing so don’t be stupid.</p>
<p>Scrunching his nose in distaste, he taps on the link. It’s a shoddy video taken from a cell phone, but on the screen, he identifies Suna Rintarou and Atsumu. He can’t really hear anything being said over the noise in the video, but Atsumu is clinging to Suna as they kneel on the floor. Suna’s on the phone. Then he picks Atsumu up and runs off. </p>
<p>What the fuck?</p>
<p>He scrolls to the comments to see if he can get any insight, which is a mistake. They only serve to piss him off. </p>
<p>
  <i>Are they dating?<br/>
I heard he collapsed.<br/>
Did Suna hurt him?<br/>
Oh no! Poor Atsumu-san!<br/>
I saw them being all over each other in Umeda.<br/>
I heard he was screaming…</i>
</p>
<p>Squeezing his phone, Kiyoomi tries to calm down. He can feel himself getting worked up, and before he knows it, he’s already out the door and heading down the stairs to Atsumu’s floor.</p>
<p>He knows Atsumu and Suna are friends. Atsumu talks about him a lot. And hangs out with him often. And was apparently <i>all over him</i> today. If this beta bastard thinks he’s going to steal Atsumu from right under his nose, he’s got another thing coming. He’s seething by the time he reaches the right floor. </p>
<p>However, he’s suddenly hit with a putrid scent. It’s sour and rotten, but there’s no denying that it’s Atsumu. Kiyoomi dashes down the hall and knocks frantically on Atsumu’s door after finding it locked.</p>
<p>When an ear-piercing wail breaches the air, he starts banging. “Atsumu!”</p>
<p>“Sakusa, you need to calm down,” comes a voice from the other side. He’s pretty sure it’s Suna.</p>
<p>“What the fuck did you do to him?! Let me in!”</p>
<p>“I didn’t do anything. Now, if you’d calm the fuck down, I will.” The deadpan voice irritates him further.</p>
<p>“Why does he smell so distressed then?! I will fucking knock this goddamn door down!”</p>
<p>Suna finally raises his voice. “He’s in fucking heat!” Kiyoomi freezes. Heat? But he smells… “He’s in terrible pain because of his gland disorder. It’s his first heat.”</p>
<p>Kiyoomi swallows thickly. “Ever?”</p>
<p>“Ever.” </p>
<p>Kiyoomi doesn’t know a lot about heats, but he does know that the older a person is when they have their first one, the more debilitating it is. And a person in their twenties having one for the first time? Unthinkable. And who knows how much pseudoalphaism adds into that equation as well.  </p>
<p>Suna lets him in when he’s calmed down and leads him to where Atsumu and Osamu are. Atsumu lays curled against his brother’s side, and Kiyoomi wants to immediately go to him. But he knows better. </p>
<p>“Why’d ya let him in here Rin?” Osamu glares at Kiyoomi.</p>
<p>Suna sighs heavily. “I’ll tell you in a minute.”</p>
<p>Atsumu slowly lifts his head. His eyes are bloodshot and dried tear tracks cover his face. Kiyoomi’s need to comfort him sits on a thin thread.</p>
<p>“Omi?” Atsumu says in a near whisper and reaches out a hand towards him. </p>
<p>“I’m here, Atsumu.” He glances at both Suna and Osamu before crawling into Atsumu’s nest. His heartbeat thumps against his chest at being let in. He’s never been in an omega’s nest before, never had the desire to even want to be. Not until now.</p>
<p>When he’s settled in, Atsumu shifts over to cuddle against him instead. Osamu’s glare hardens at Atsumu choosing him. However, Kiyoomi is only concerned with the man in his arms. </p>
<p>“Ya better keep yer dick in yer pants, Sakusa. I swear I’ll rip it off if ya even think ‘bout touchin’ him,” Osamu says once he’s standing next to Suna. </p>
<p>“You have my word.”</p>
<p>Osamu nods in satisfaction. “Good. We’ll be out here. Gonna make food.”</p>
<p>He’s left alone with a trembling Atsumu. He lays them both down and holds Atsumu close, letting his face press into his scent gland. Kiyoomi can honestly say this is not how he expected to spend a heat with Atsumu for the first time. Not that he’s thought about that… often… </p>
<p>Examining the nest, he spots a few of his missing shirts and smiles, glad that Atsumu wanted them. He also sees the fox he gave him wrapped in Atsumu’s arms. Cute.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi feels Atsumu’s body tense as he whimpers and lets out another heartbreaking cry. He feels so useless. His calming pheromones are only doing so much. Never has he heard of a heat like this before. There's a very minimal scent of arousal, and he’s pretty sure that’s only from the slick being produced. Atsumu himself is only letting out distressed and pained pheromones. </p>
<p>Osamu and Suna come in to bring pain medication, food, water, and sometimes one or both will lay with Atsumu as well. No one knows how long this is going to last. Osamu called Atsumu’s doctor and she gave an estimate of up to a week. It’s not promising. </p>
<p>Atsumu doesn’t do much of anything for four entire days, and it’s excruciating for Kiyoomi to watch. Any time he’s given food, he can’t keep it down. He passes out from sheer exhaustion more than once. And his cries twist Kiyoomi’s heart. </p>
<p>If there’s anything Kiyoomi can do to help take away Atsumu’s pain, he’d do it. The three of them are doing what they can. The only other solution for heats is sex, but that’s not going to happen. In this situation, would sex even help at all? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On day number five, Atsumu seems a bit more lively. His sour scent is less thick in the air, and he shuffles around in the nest. His face is still flushed, and his breathing is labored though.</p>
<p>“Omi?” Atsumu tugs on Kiyoomi’s shirt.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Ya stayed.”</p>
<p>“Of course I did.” He cups Atsumu’s check and wipes away a stray tear with his thumb. </p>
<p>“Omi-Omi,” Atsumu says breathily. He inches forward to nuzzle his face into the crook of Kiyoomi’s neck once again. However, at the sudden wet sensation on his gland, Kiyoomi’s eyes widen, and he suppresses a groan. </p>
<p>Atsumu pulls back, looking at him with pleading eyes. “Sorry, Omi. Ya just smell so good.”</p>
<p>Kiyoomi’s eyes linger on Atsumu’s slightly parted red lips. Leaning in he says, “It’s okay, Atsumu.” </p>
<p>He captures Atsumu’s mouth, tasting that sweetness that he craves. Bringing a hand up, he holds the back of Atsumu’s head. Hands clutch at the front of Kiyoomi’s shirt as Atsumu leans into him. A small whimper escapes his mouth that Kiyoomi greedily wants to hear more of. He doesn’t let the kiss get too heated, though god, he wants to. </p>
<p>If he could, he’d draw every beautiful sound out of Atsumu possible. He’d worship every inch of his skin, pull pleasure from his deepest core. Kiyoomi wants to indulge in every part of Atsumu, wants him closer, closer. </p>
<p>When Atsumu moans into his mouth, Kiyoomi has to break the kiss. Keeping a semblance of control, he pulls Atsumu to him, though there’s a discontent grumble, and plants a kiss on the top of his head. He won’t take this further just yet. He still needs to properly ask Atsumu to be his. And he did promise Osamu… For now, he’s content with Atsumu feeling better and holding him in his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day, Kiyoomi wakes to Atsumu flopped over his chest, drooling all over his shirt. It’s disgusting, but he smiles anyway. Stroking Atsumu’s hair, he notices that the horrible scent is gone, and Atsumu once again smells of jasmine, though it’s faint.</p>
<p>Atsumu’s lids slowly blink open, and Kiyoomi is met with those stunning golden eyes he’s so fond of. Kiyoomi could wake up to this sight every day. What better way to start the day than with a face as beautiful as Miya Atsumu’s?</p>
<p>“Mornin’, Omi.” His groggy and sleep laced voice mumbles.</p>
<p>“Good morning.” Kiyoomi continues stroking the blonde locks, letting Atsumu nuzzle into his touch. Smiling, he knows he could get used to this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu’s heat is over now, but Kiyoomi doesn’t leave. How can he when his omega is weak and exhausted? Though Osamu does not let Kiyoomi help Atsumu bathe, and sends him a dirty look when he offers. Suna seems vaguely amused at the display.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi knows the three of them are good friends, but after spending more time around Suna and Osamu he thinks there might be more going on between them. It’s not his business; though, so he won’t ask. Instead, he makes himself busy with preparing breakfast. </p>
<p>Atsumu enters the kitchen looking much more refreshed. He plops down at the table and flops his arms and head on it. “Omi~” he whines, “our date.”</p>
<p>He chuckles at the dramatic display, “We can reschedule.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And they do for tomorrow. Osamu kicks him out, much to his own chagrin, after breakfast. He supposes Atsumu needs to rest, and he needs to shower. Badly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiyoomi is once again waiting on Atsumu to arrive. He should be here any minute. This time, Kiyoomi isn’t nervous. He has full confidence that his courting offer will be accepted. After Atsumu invited him in his nest and allowed him to stay with him through his duress, it cemented in his mind.</p>
<p>The knock on his door paints a smile on Kiyoomi’s face. Atsumu’s here.</p>
<p>“Omi-kun!” An enthusiastic Atsumu greets him.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi chuckles, letting him in. “How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“Still a little achy but a lot better.”</p>
<p>Kiyoomi had a plan, but now that Atsumu’s here in front of him, it’s just gone. Fuck the plan. He wants to do this now. Dinner can come after. </p>
<p>“I’m glad.” He takes Atsumu’s hands in his own and leads him to sit on the couch together. Rubbing his thumbs in circles on the soft skin of the back of Atsumu’s hands, he begins, “Atsumu, ever since I joined the Black Jackals, you’ve never failed to entrance me. At first, I didn’t understand why my inner alpha was drawn to you, but now I do. Even before I knew you were an omega, I wanted you. I still do. So Miya Atsumu, will you allow me to court you?”</p>
<p>Atsumu’s eyes shine golden with flecks of brown and green, reflecting his own hopeful face back at him. He bites his lip, trying to contain his smile, but Kiyoomi sees it all. His own heart beats steadily in his chest, and he reaches for the long thin box on the coffee table. Opening the box Kiyoomi presents it to him.</p>
<p>Atsumu gasps. “Omi! Oh my god!” He covers his mouth with a hand, wide-eyed.</p>
<p>Okay, this isn’t a reaction he expected. Did he fuck up? Is his gift bad? He doesn’t know what to do, internal panic mounting. </p>
<p>He slowly pulls back the box. “I can find something else. Something better. I can-”</p>
<p>Atsumu suddenly squishes his face with a hand on either cheek and smiles fondly at him. “Yer crazy, ya know that?”</p>
<p>“Hm?” He doesn’t know what he did.</p>
<p>Atsumu rolls his eyes, shaking his head before releasing his face. “Yes. Of course, I’ll let ya court me, Omi. Ridiculously expensive gift and all.”</p>
<p>Kiyoomi relaxes and smiles. His inner alpha is <i>extremely</i> pleased. “So you like it?”</p>
<p>“Who wouldn’t? Jesus Christ. Put it on me?” he holds his arm out. </p>
<p>Nodding, Kiyoomi takes the bracelet out of the box and clasps it around Atsumu’s left wrist. It’s a black diamond tennis bracelet set prong style in yellow gold. It looks good on him. But Kiyoomi thinks Atsumu would probably make anything look good.</p>
<p>Atsumu sets the empty box back on the coffee table and scoots closer to him. Delicately touching Kiyoomi’s cheek with just the pads of his fingers, Atsumu places a kiss on his jawline.</p>
<p>“Thank ya… <i>Alpha</i>,” he murmurs.</p>
<p>A full-body shudder wracks Kiyoomi’s body. Meeting Atsumu’s hooded eyes, he looks extremely smug. Narrowing his eyes playfully, he pulls Atsumu onto his lap to straddle him. A surprised squeak escapes Atsumu at the easy manipulation. </p>
<p>Kiyoomi wraps his hands around Atsumu’s waist and revels at how his thumbs almost touch. He pulls Atsumu closer until their foreheads rest against each other. Atsumu braces his forearms on the back of the couch, inching closer until their lips brush.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi licks Atsumu’s bottom lip. “Anything for <i>my</i> omega.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Atsumu's bracelet<br/></p>
<p>@TwilaWrites on Twitter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kiyoomi has some surprise visitors, and Atsumu is not at all prepared for it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for getting this chapter out so late. My brain didn't want to cooperate with me. Also, over 1000 kudos?! Thank you all so much for the love and support! I really appreciate it. <br/>Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyoomi’s mouth muffles Atsumu’s moans as they kiss on the couch. The hands around Atsumu’s waist hold him tightly in place where he’s straddled across Kiyoomi’s lap. Like this, he can finally get a proper taste and smell of Kiyoomi. There’s no room full of undulating bodies or soul gripping pain holding him back from this sensation. Calming sandalwood rushes through him in waves, soaking into his skin like a balm for any remaining tensions Atsumu has.</p>
<p>What tensions could Atsumu possibly have when he’s kissing Sakusa Kiyoomi, his <i>boyfriend</i> who is <i>courting</i> him. Not even thoughts about the talk he had with Osamu earlier can bring down his high. That had been a trip though.</p>
<p>Atsumu has seen several sides of Osamu, however, the pouting protective brother was new. Suna - the bastard - was eating it all up watching them. He was going to tell Osamu everything, his stupid heat just happened to hit. It wasn’t a walk in the park by any means either. </p>
<p>Dr. Yoshiba hadn’t been overexaggerating at all about the pain. Atsumu is honestly scared shitless for his next one. It won’t be like that again, right? Heats typically happen every three moon cycles, but since his hormones are still regulating, who knows what could happen. </p>
<p>Kiyoomi showing up had been a complete, but pleasant, surprise. Between him, Osamu, and Suna, Atsumu felt well taken care of and safe. Though he does feel bad for throwing off everyone’s holiday schedule. It’s Christmas Eve and they were supposed to be back in Hyogo, but that kind of fell through. Atsumu is perfectly content being here with Kiyoomi though. </p>
<p>One of Kiyoomi’s hands cups his cheek, angling him to his liking, and gently caresses the soft skin. Atsumu runs his fingers through thick curls, pressing closer into the kiss. Their passionate makeout session is interrupted by rapid knocking on the door. </p>
<p>Pulling back, Atsumu sees Kiyoomi’s face pale. “Fuck.” </p>
<p>Atsumu raises an eyebrow at his expression. The knocking continues. </p>
<p>Kiyoomi gently maneuvers him to sit on the couch and says, “I’m so sorry for what’s about to happen.”</p>
<p>He receives no other explanation as he watches Kiyoomi walk to the door and run a hand through his disheveled hair. Atsumu isn’t sure what he’s expecting when the door opens, but a small omega woman crushing Kiyoomi into a hug before pulling back and smacking him repeatedly on the arm isn’t it. </p>
<p>“Sakusa Kiyoomi, you’ve had me worried sick! You were supposed to be home days ago! I couldn’t get a hold of you, and Motoya had no idea where you were either!” </p>
<p>A tall alpha man comes into view after her and sighs. “I tried to stop her, but you know I can’t.”</p>
<p>“What do you have to say for yourself, young man?”</p>
<p>Atsumu peers over the back of the couch, watching this all go down. The woman is stunning regardless of her most likely being in her late fifties or early sixties. Her ebony hair hangs just above her shoulders, and a single beauty mark sits high on her right cheekbone. The man has thick black hair with white peppered throughout and wears half-rimmed glasses. He’s handsome, and if Kiyoomi looks like that when he’s that old, well, the genes are pretty damn good.</p>
<p>It’s immediately apparent that these are Kiyoomi’s parents. Atsumu can see pieces of him in each of them. So this is what Kiyoomi meant when he apologized. Atsumu is <i>not</i> prepared to meet the parents, but here they are. Looking down he assesses his outfit - a tight-fit off-shoulder, red sweater and white skinny jeans. It’ll do. He casually pulls the sweater up on his shoulder so it’s not exposed anymore.</p>
<p>“I was busy,” Kiyoomi says.</p>
<p>“And what could possibly be so important?”</p>
<p>Atsumu supposes that this is where he should take initiative and introduce himself. He stands up and makes eye contact with Kiyoomi’s father. His eyes soften and crinkle as he places a hand on Mrs. Sakusa’s shoulder. </p>
<p>Both Kiyoomi and his mother turn to him. “Ah, I’d like to introduce-” Kiyoomi starts, but is cut off by his mother’s gasp. </p>
<p>“Miya Atsumu!” she says and is suddenly in front of him. “Oh, you’re even more handsome in person!” She grabs his face with both hands, turning it from side to side. </p>
<p>Atsumu freezes, unsure how to respond to the enthusiastic greeting. Looking over to his boyfriend for help, he only sees Kiyoomi with a mortified expression. “Kiyo has told me so much about you!” Atsumu can feel Kiyoomi’s aura sinking into the ground.  </p>
<p>“Has he now?” Atsumu smirks down at the woman still holding his face. </p>
<p>“Dear, why don’t you let the poor boy go and actually introduce yourself,” Mr. Sakusa says. “Sakusa Ryuuji.” He nods his head to Atsumu.</p>
<p>She releases him and smiles. “My name is Sakusa Akira, but please, just call me Akira. I’m so glad to finally meet you!”</p>
<p>“It’s a pleasure to meet ya,” Atsumu says. </p>
<p>Akira’s eyes glance down, and she grabs Atsumu’s arm, bringing it to eye level. “Oh, Kiyo! You finally asked him! Why didn’t you tell me?” </p>
<p>Kiyoomi sighs and walks over to Atsumu’s side. “Because it literally just happened an hour ago.”</p>
<p>“Then what’s your excuse for worrying me?”</p>
<p>“Atsumu unexpectedly went into heat.”</p>
<p>Akira’s eyes widen. “Oh! Well, in that case, I hope he took good care of you, Atsumu-kun.” She pats his arm and releases him with a sly smile. </p>
<p>Heat rises to Atsumu’s face faster than his brain can completely comprehend what has been implied. Oh god. Kiyoomi just- Now his parents think- Atsumu wants to die. Atsumu sputters, but nothing comes out. This is fucking mortifying. He elbows Kiyoomi in the ribs. Hard.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi lets out a small grunt but thankfully gets the hint. “Mother, no, please. I was helping Atsumu’s brother and friend look after him. You know, because of his condition I told you about?”</p>
<p>Atsumu wonders briefly how much Kiyoomi has spoken to his mother about him. He picked up on the fondness he has for his mother early in their friendship, but he didn’t realize they were so close. It’s extremely endearing. </p>
<p>“Oh.” Akira frowns and rubs Atsumu’s shoulder soothingly. “I do hope you’re feeling better then.”</p>
<p>“Uh, I am. Thank ya.”</p>
<p>Akira smiles at him with all the warmth he imagines only a mother can. “So Atsumu-kun, what are your plans for the holidays?”</p>
<p>“Oh, uh, probably nothin’ really. My Pa is still in Hong Kong for work,” he says. Kiyoomi’s eyes widen in a slight panic. Did Atsumu say something wrong?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So that’s how he finds himself where he is now - standing in front of Kiyoomi’s childhood home. When he called Osamu to freak out about being invited to Kiyoomi’s family get together, Osamu only laughed. Atsumu hung up on him, still hearing the ringing laughter through the speaker. Apparently, Sakusa Akira will use any excuse to get all her kids together, so Christmas is a tradition in their household. </p>
<p>It’s late when they arrive, so the few strands of lights on display light up the night. On the train ride here, Kiyoomi had apologized profusely, but Atsumu doesn’t really mind. Akira is bright and bubbly, and seeing the small smiles quirk on both Ryuuji and Kiyoomi’s lips brings a smile to his own face. </p>
<p>He knows Kiyoomi has an older brother and sister, but beyond that, he doesn’t know much else. However, he’s fed so much information on the ride over, it makes his head spin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>“Masashi’s the oldest, he’s bonded and has two kids.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I didn’t know ya were an uncle, Omi-kun!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Then there’s Asami, and she’s the definition of a beta bitch. She’s married and has a five-year-old daughter. Don’t tell anyone, but she’s my favorite.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Omi! Yer so cute!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Shut up!”</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu is a bit intimidated. He knows Kiyoomi’s family is wealthy - he got him a fucking black diamond bracelet for crying out loud! But the home that sits in front of him is a far cry from the one he grew up in. </p>
<p>Kiyoomi takes Atsumu’s bag and places a hand on the small of his back. It’ll be fine. He’ll just be meeting all of his boyfriend’s family tomorrow. The day after they officially got together. No biggie. </p>
<p>He’s led to Kiyoomi’s old room. It’s pretty bare since he has most of his belongings in Osaka now, but old volleyball awards have remained. And of course, he has a nice, big, comfy looking bed. It’s now Atsumu realizes that he’s going to be sleeping in the same bed as him. Even though he technically did during his heat, this is different. Now, he’s fully coherent and not in crippling pain. </p>
<p>Kiyoomi sees him looking at the bed and says, “If it makes you uncomfortable, I can show you to a guest room. I shouldn’t have assumed…” </p>
<p>Atsumu walks over and wraps his arms around Kiyoomi’s waist. “Thanks, but I’m good. I was just thinkin’ that I’ll finally get to enjoy ya holdin’ me.”</p>
<p>Kiyoomi takes Atsumu’s face in his hands, kissing him gently on the lips. “Thank you for putting up with this.”</p>
<p>He smiles, looking into those dark eyes, and here in a well-lit room, free of any distractions - just a breath apart, Atsumu realizes that they’re actually a deep emerald green. Though that’s not all he finds hidden in their depths. Soft, tender adoration floats to the surface where Atsumu can safely wade into its warm presence. </p>
<p>“Yer welcome, Omi. Though I don’t really mind.” </p>
<p>It’s not yet even been a day, but somehow Atsumu just knows - knows that this feels right. Even his inner omega is content, curled up comfortably. Atsumu knows that he still has several trials to overcome in the near future but with Kiyoomi’s and everyone else’s support, he thinks he’ll be just fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they climb into bed together, Kiyoomi pulls Atsumu against his chest. He buries his face into Kiyoomi’s neck, inhaling his scent. Relaxing into his hold, Atsumu quickly falls into a peaceful slumber.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Christmas is a lively affair. It starts with Kiyoomi’s bedroom door banging open and a small lump pouncing on them. </p>
<p>“Kiyo-oji!” The little lump climbs up further and pauses, spotting the bed’s second occupant. “Oh, who are you? Why are you in Kiyo-oji’s bed?”</p>
<p>Kiyoomi groans and sits up. Their bed invader promptly plops herself in his lap and looks up expectantly. Atsumu sits up and takes in the scene. A little girl with wavy black hair and sparkling obsidian eyes sits in Kiyoomi’s lap, looking as comfortable as can be. It’s adorable.</p>
<p>“This is my boyfriend Atsumu. Atsumu, this is my niece Yumi.”</p>
<p>“Hi there, Yumi-chan! It’s nice to meet ya,” Atsumu says with a smile.</p>
<p>“Oh!” Her eyes widen, and she bows to him from her little perch. “Hello Atsumu-ojisan! You smell nice!” Atsumu chuckles and thanks her. She’s so cute. </p>
<p>The thought of having children always terrified Atsumu. At first, it was because he thought that would become his only purpose in life as an omega. Then he suppressed it for so long, it only seemed like some far off fever dream he once had. When he finally went to the doctor and was told that he may be infertile, it all came back to reality - the panic that no alpha would want him because of this defect. </p>
<p>It’s something he obviously hasn’t ever discussed with anyone, let alone Kiyoomi. Does Atsumu even want kids? He’s never spent much time around tiny humans. The only kid he really knows is Suna’s younger sister, and she’s not much of a kid anymore. God, what is she now, seventeen? Wow. And would Atsumu even be a good parent? </p>
<p>He watches Kiyoomi talk to Yumi with a small smile, and Atsumu’s heart clenches. Does Kiyoomi want kids? Can… Can Atsumu even give that to him? Logically he knows that it’s way too early to be thinking about that, but it’s still an important factor in a courting relationship. Thinking about a small version of Kiyoomi pattering feet around the room, Atsumu thinks, yes, he’d give that to Kiyoomi. But what if he <i>can’t?</i> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meeting the rest of Kiyoomi’s family goes pretty smoothly. Masashi is friendly and all warm smiles, though he is completely a teddy bear. Asami is a lot like Kiyoomi when Atsumu first met him, reserved and outwardly cold. However, he can see the amusement dancing in her eyes when Kiyoomi pouts as Yumi chooses Atsumu’s lap over his. They’re all stupidly gorgeous and could be models. The Sakusa gene is something else.</p>
<p>Everything is going great until everyone sits down for dinner. It’s Masashi’s eleven-year-old daughter who breaks the comfortable atmosphere.</p>
<p>“Is it true that you’re not a real omega?” The silence is palpable. No one moves a single finger. She looks around with a curious expression. “I was just wondering. Mom’s the one who said it, not me.”</p>
<p>Atsumu looks down at his lap. He can feel Kiyoomi’s presence next to him shift, his body tensing and aura darkening. Not a real omega?</p>
<p>“And what exactly did she say, Saori?” he asks in a restrained tone.</p>
<p>She immediately realizes that what she said is not the innocent question she thought it was. Atsumu digs his fingers into his clothed thighs and bites his lip. Maybe it’s just a misunderstanding. </p>
<p>“Kiyo-oji, I-” she cuts off most likely due to Kiyoomi’s sharp look. “She said that Atsumu-ojisan is an alpha pretending to be an omega.”</p>
<p>“She <i>what?</i>” Kiyoomi’s voice drips with barely contained anger.</p>
<p>Atsumu’s chest tightens, feeling his arms go slack. Do people really think that? He’s vaguely aware of Kiyoomi’s standing up and several voices fill the air. Is he that much of a freak? A swirl of pheromones clouds the air, and Atsumu needs to get out of here.</p>
<p>There’s silence again when he stands. “Excuse me,” he says, bowing and quickly leaves, shaking Kiyoomi off when he tries to stop him.</p>
<p>Locking himself in the bathroom, he supports himself on the sink, looking at his reflection. His pale face with hollow eyes stares back. A comment like that shouldn’t affect him. Why is it affecting him? He’s stronger than this. </p>
<p><i>I’m an omega.</i> He tells himself. <i>I’m an omega!</i> Why does it sound like a lie? </p>
<p>Atsumu rubs at his eyes as they begin to sting and his chest heaves. His inner omega feels like it’s been kicked. There’s a pain in his soul of not being good enough. Does he still carry too much of his years pretending to be an alpha with him? Is he not pretty enough? Too outspoken? He’s never even been called pretty… </p>
<p>Splashing cold water on his face helps soothe his puffy skin, but it doesn’t completely remove the evidence of his red-rimmed eyes. Is he a fake since he has to take omega hormones? Is that it? Kiyoomi likes him though, right? He wouldn’t have asked to court him otherwise. Atsumu looks at his left wrist. The bracelet sparkles, catching the light. That’s proof of his intent. </p>
<p>A soft knock on the door tears him from his self-deprecating thoughts. “Atsumu-ojisan?” Comes a small voice. Looking at himself one last time, he opens the door. Yumi stands there with a soft-looking stuffed rabbit with floppy ears. “This is Chou. She makes me feel better when I’m sad.” She holds it up to Atsumu.</p>
<p>Atsumu’s lip wobbles, but he holds it in, squatting in front of Yumi. He gently takes the rabbit and smiles at her. “Thank ya, Yumi-chan.”</p>
<p>“Hugs help too.” She holds her little arms open and Atsumu gladly accepts it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’re giggling together on Kiyoomi’s bed when said man finds them. He silently comes to sit next to Atsumu, tentatively wrapping his arms around him. Atsumu relaxes into his hold.   </p>
<p>“Yumi, can I have some time alone with Atsumu?” he asks.</p>
<p>Yumi nods and slides off the bed. “Don’t forget Chou,” Atsumu says. “Ya both made me feel a lot better.” She takes her rabbit and grins widely before skipping out the door.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi pulls Atsumu between his legs and just holds him tight for a long moment. He hums in contentment, nuzzling against his jaw. </p>
<p>“Atsumu, I’m so sorry you had to endure that.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright, Omi. It ain’t yer fault.” He reaches up to stroke Kiyoomi’s cheek with the backs of his fingers.</p>
<p>Catching Atsumu’s hand, he places soft kisses on each knuckle. “Still, it shouldn’t have happened. I never was fond of Masashi’s choice of mate, but I didn’t think she’d do something like this.”</p>
<p>“This ain’t gonna be the last time this happens, ya know. I’m just gonna have to get used to it.”</p>
<p>Kiyoomi squeezes him tight. “You shouldn’t have to. We can leave if you want.”</p>
<p>Atsumu maneuvers himself in Kiyoomi’s hold to face him. “No. I like yer family, Omi. Just stay with me for a bit longer?”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Kiyoomi kisses Atsumu chastely, but Atsumu doesn’t let him get away with just that, pulling him back in. </p>
<p>There’s nothing rushed or desperate about it, just warm languid kisses, taking their time. It’s enough to make Atsumu forget what he was even so worried about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stay through the new year celebration and having family together like this is something Atsumu never knew he was missing. Their dad is rarely home for the holidays, so it’s usually spent with just Osamu and him or some friends - usually Suna. But seeing this, he starts to understand Akira’s want for the family to come together.</p>
<p>Atsumu enjoys spending time with everyone. Masashi’s mate doesn't say a single word to him, and he’s completely fine with that. Akira, on the other hand, somehow manages to convince Atsumu to go shopping with her. Kiyoomi only gives him a faux sad smile when he’s practically dragged out the door. </p>
<p>That’s a wild time. Sakusa Akira is a spirited woman and Atsumu finds himself already growing attached to her. He wonders if his mother lived if he would’ve spent time with her like this. Shopping for omega clothes, gossipping about the family, asking about his relationship with Kiyoomi… It’s all just everything Atsumu could want in a maternal figure. He completely understands why Kiyoomi loves her so much.</p>
<p>He returns with far more than he needs, but well, he had a good time and a few more omega styled clothes could always be nice to have. Seeing Akira’s bright, warm smile gives him more confidence in his choices. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu calls his dad when they arrive back in Osaka, and he’s alone in his apartment once again. He’s shocked to find out that Atsumu is being courted and wants to meet Kiyoomi when he’s home in February. That’s sure to be interesting. His dad is happy for him though, so that’s a relief. The last thing Atsumu wants is for him to go into protective alpha dad mode.</p>
<p>Almost as soon as he ends the call, there’s a knock at his door. His vision is immediately accosted by orange. </p>
<p>“Atsumu-san, I got your text message!” Hinata barges his way in as soon as the door is open. He spins in his heels and gasps, snagging Atsumu’s arm. “Holy shit! You weren’t kidding!” </p>
<p>Atsumu eyes Hinata, who sports fresh claiming marks once again. “Nope. Omi’s ridiculous. But well, he’s my ridiculous alpha now.” Hinata matches the smirk on his face.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you got your heat the day after I left. Put your shoes on, we’re going somewhere.” He does as he’s told but questions him. “You don’t have anything to help with your heats, Atsumu-san! What if you get another one and you aren’t prepared? Plus, you have needs don’t you?”</p>
<p>Hinata looks at him expectantly, and Atsumu can only blush. He still hasn’t had much of a chance to try a lot with his newfound anatomy. He’s only experimented a few times. And oh, fuck. Does Kiyoomi know that he’s a virgin? Is he going to want to have sex soon? Because Atsumu would… really like that but… </p>
<p>“Shouyou-kun, did it hurt?”</p>
<p>He cocks his head. “Did what hurt?”</p>
<p>“Losin’ yer virginity.”</p>
<p>“Not as much as I was expecting. Everyone always talked about how it was so painful, and I think the nerves make it hurt more than it should. Are you thinking about having sex with Omi-san?”</p>
<p>Atsumu nods. “Yeah, I wanna. I’m just really nervous. He doesn’t know that I’ve never done it. Fuck, I don’t even know if he has. We haven’t even talked ‘bout it. Is it too early to be thinkin’ ‘bout this?” His words rush out as his train of thought derails from his initial point.</p>
<p>“I mean, you’ve known him for years, and you trust him, right?” Atsumu nods. “Then I don’t think there’s a right or wrong time. Just talk to him. Now come on, let’s go!”</p>
<p>Hinata’s right. He trusts Kiyoomi with everything. He’d never do anything to hurt Atsumu. And the feeling in Atsumu’s chest only tells him that this is right, that whatever he chooses isn’t going to make or break them. So if it’s not too early for that, is it not too early for… love too? His chest convulses and fills with warmth, and Atsumu smiles. Maybe it’s not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking into the discreetly marked store, Atsumu isn’t sure what to expect. However, several different types of dildos sitting on display like fucking shoes isn’t it. </p>
<p>“Oh my god,” he mumbles under his breath.</p>
<p>Hinata pulls him over to one of the displays and picks up a smooth, purple silicone one. It’s not too intimidating looking, unlike the fucking monster next to it. Jesus Christ. </p>
<p>“You’ll want to start off small and without too much fancy stuff at first,” Hinata says. He hands the toy to Atsumu. Well, it feels fine, but he doesn't really know what he’s looking for either. “Ooh, this one is about Tobio’s size, and it vibrates!”</p>
<p>Atsumu automatically looks up but wishes he hadn’t. He doesn’t need to know the information that he’s now plagued with. The fact that he now knows that Kageyama Tobio has roughly a - he looks at the display sign - twenty-one-centimeter dick is now forever lodged into his brain. Thanks, Shouyou-kun. </p>
<p>However, as he looks at the silicone in his hand, it makes him wonder how big Kiyoomi is. Is he the same size as Kageyama? Smaller? ...Bigger? And then there’s girth to account for. </p>
<p>“These have inflatable knots, nice!” Hinata is already inspecting another one. </p>
<p>Atsumu has no idea what he’s doing. He feels like a child lost in the supermarket. He’s in a whole different world here, so he leaves Hinata to do his browsing and takes a walk around. </p>
<p>He walks straight past the kink aisle, he’s not ready for that. Yet, at least. Let him at least lose his v-card first, please. However, he does stop when he sees mannequins with lingerie on them. Would Kiyoomi like that? Fuck, they really need to talk about this.</p>
<p>Atsumu’s eyes are drawn to a lace, ruby red one. It’s an open babydoll that would tie only at the top in the middle of his chest. He’d look hot in it. At least he thinks so. Atsumu has always been drawn to lingerie, but he’s never had a reason to wear it. Obviously, it’s not like he’d wear this right away anyway. It just might be something nice to … have. Just in case. For some reason or another.</p>
<p>“Are you going to buy that?” Hinata asks right next to him from out of nowhere, making him jump. </p>
<p>“Jesus, Shouyou-kun! Ya really are like a ninja.” </p>
<p>Hinata laughs, patting Atsumu’s shoulder. “Sorry. But seriously, I think red is a good color on you.”</p>
<p>“Why not.” He grabs his size from the pile. “Are ya gettin’ anythin’?” Hinata holds up something in a box. “What’s that?”</p>
<p>“A bullet vibrator! This brand was recommended to me, so I wanna try it!” </p>
<p>Atsumu inspects the item. It’s really small. Maybe he should try one too. That should be fine, right? He grabs a box for himself.</p>
<p>Then with Hinata’s fiery spirit and only small amounts of embarrassment of his own, he circles back around the aforementioned dildo displays. There are just… so many. Glass, jelly, silicone, metal… And that’s just the material they’re made out of! Hinata says it’s good to have different kinds, so being indecisive, he picks three. </p>
<p>So here he is checking out at a sex shop with more sex toys than he thought he’d ever own in his life. And the thing is, now that he’s accepted it, he’s honestly just ready to finally test it out. There’s a whole damn store for this stuff, so it must be pretty good. However, the real thing is supposedly better. </p>
<p>How will Kiyoomi react when he brings it up? <i>When</i> should he bring it up? Maybe he’s just getting too antsy thinking about it. But he’s positive that he wants Kiyoomi to take his virginity, deflower him, or whatever. Atsumu’s body shivers thinking about it. He really wants this. </p>
<p>Well, it seems they’ll be having this talk sooner rather than later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>@TwilaWrites on Twitter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Temptations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Valentine's Day is approaching and Atsumu has a few things he'd like to do on this special day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! I'm so sorry that this update is so late. Life has really been killing me a bit lately, but I'm trying to keep things going. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and Happy Late Valentine's Day!</p>
<p>Please note the change in the rating of this story and the new tags</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu tries to keep it in, he really does. It’s not that he’s <i>embarrassed</i> to bring it up, not exactly. The matter of it is that he’s nervous. How does he tell his boyfriend of, oh… about a month that he wants him to absolutely plow him? And oh, by the way, he’s a virgin. That’s just asking for an awkward conversation. But how else is Atsumu supposed to delve into it?</p>
<p>Ever since he tried out his new acquisitions from the sex shop, it’s becoming even more of an itch. He started with the vibrator because it’s so small, that’s just plain logic. What he was not prepared for was the absolute power behind such a tiny thing and made the mistake of starting the settings too high. Atsumu had never come so fast or hard in his life. Hinata almost peeled over from laughter when Atsumu told him. </p>
<p>So yeah, now he feels like some sort of repressed dam has opened the floodgates, and he’s drowning in perpetual horny energy. It does <i>not</i> help that Kiyoomi’s locker is right next to his in the locker room. Atsumu can smell him in all his post-practice glory and about leaks through his shorts every damn time. That can’t be normal, right?</p>
<p>He goes to Hinata again and gets the answer, <i>“Oh, don’t worry about that, Atsumu-san! It happens to me too around Tobio, so I just jump him.”</i> He’s not sure what he expected. At least it means he’s not alone in this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, it all comes to a head one evening when he’s in Kiyoomi’s apartment, and things start becoming a bit more heated.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi slips a hand underneath Atsumu’s shirt, slowly brushing up his side. The warmth Atsumu feels elicits a gasp, allowing Kiyoomi’s tongue in without any protest. His strong body hovers over Atsumu from where they’re laying on the couch, and Atsumu likes this position. So does Kiyoomi if his rising scent is anything to go by. However…</p>
<p>Regretfully, Atsumu pushes on Kiyoomi’s chest, making him pull back. “Is everything alright?” he asks.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I just-” Atsumu shifts his body, looking away from Kiyoomi. “I wanna talk to ya ‘bout somethin’.”</p>
<p>Sensing the seriousness of the impending conversation, he sits up and offers Atsumu a hand to pull him upright as well. Taking it, Atsumu keeps his hand in his, playing with Kiyoomi’s long, slender fingers. He can feel those deep eyes staring at him, waiting for an elaboration. </p>
<p>Now that he’s here, how is he supposed to continue? No one teaches the etiquette behind these kinds of conversations. Is there even one to begin with? Atsumu knows that Kiyoomi won’t make fun of him or anything of the sort, so why is he this nervous? Perhaps it’s the inherent vulnerability of putting himself out there like that. </p>
<p>“Hey,” Kiyoomi cups his face, “you know you can tell me anything, right?”</p>
<p>Atsumu nods and takes a deep breath. “I wanna have sex with you!” he blurts out and immediately feels his face flame. <i>Nice job, Atsumu.</i> </p>
<p>Kiyoomi’s lips twitch, and he strokes Atsumu’s red cheek with his thumb. “I’d like that. Though something tells me that there’s something else bothering you.”</p>
<p>His boyfriend really is the best. Most people probably would have laughed in his face, but not Omi. Not when he knows this is something important. And well, at least Atsumu knows that Kiyoomi wants this too. </p>
<p>“I’ve never, um, been with anyone before.” </p>
<p>“Oh.” The surprise is clear on Kiyoomi’s face.  “And you want to? With me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I do.” Atsumu places a hand over Kiyoomi’s, leaning into his touch. “Have ya ever-?”</p>
<p>“I have.” </p>
<p>The slightest prick of jealousy invades Atsumu’s chest, but in all honesty, he’s glad. At least one of them will know what they’re doing, and Kiyoomi will take care of him, guide him. Experience is a good thing, he tells himself. However, one fear lingers in his mind.</p>
<p>“So yer okay with me not bein’ any good?”</p>
<p>Kiyoomi’s other hand comes to cradle his face. “Atsumu, anything with you will be good because it’s <i>you</i> I’ll be with.”</p>
<p>“Omi…” Atsumu’s eyes gloss with unshed tears, and he pulls Kiyoomi forward to press their foreheads together. The affection bubbling in his chest for this man transcends anything Atsumu can describe. Maybe it’s because he’s never felt this way before that he can’t quite put it into words. And just maybe Atsumu knows that this can only be one thing.</p>
<p>“If we’re on the same page here, we’ll let things happen naturally. Is that okay?”</p>
<p>“More than okay,” Atsumu says, smiling as he closes the distance between their lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chocolate isn’t hard to make. He’s been doing it since high school, so he’s practically got it down to a science. Though he does like to mix it up sometimes with different flavors or styles. His teammates have always seemed to enjoy his offerings on Valentine’s Day. However, this year is the first year he’s making them for someone special, and it makes all the difference. This is <i>honmei</i> choco. </p>
<p>Kiyoomi likes dark chocolate, so that’s what his new heart-shaped molds contain as he sets them in the refrigerator. Everyone else gets milk chocolate in a square. Atsumu adores his friends, but the heart shape is reserved for Kiyoomi only. </p>
<p>Valentine’s Day is tomorrow, and Kiyoomi has insisted that he take Atsumu out to dinner even though alphas typically aren’t the ones expected to do anything. Okay, now that he thinks about it, maybe that’s why his teammates used to give him questioning looks when he gave them chocolates for the first time. He just likes to show his appreciation for the people he cares about, okay?</p>
<p>Walking to his bedroom, he glances at the bag he set on his dresser. It’s the one that contains the lingerie that he bought. Originally, he had said that he wouldn’t wear it for his first time, but the more he thinks about it, the more he wants to. Atsumu wants to impress Kiyoomi and look good for him. And yes, he agreed to let things happen naturally, but what if he wants to be stupid and cliche and have sex on Valentine’s Day? They don’t have morning practice the day after, so it’d be perfect. </p>
<p>Hopefully, Kiyoomi will be on board with this. He will be, right? Atsumu hasn’t even tried it on. Maybe that’s just asking for a bad omen, but maybe it will also determine how he feels about the situation tomorrow. Sure, he’ll just entrust the fate of his virginity to a skimpy piece of clothing. Sounds good. Yeah. Totally. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day at practice, Atsumu has a small bag with chocolates in it for everyone on the team and Coach Foster, of course. However, the heart-shaped box in his hands is for a certain alpha. The alpha that makes Atsumu feel like floating, yet on steady ground. The alpha that Atsumu sees even in his dreams and makes him yearn to wake so he can feel that warmth in reality. The alpha that Atsumu has grown to know and accept just as he’s done in return. </p>
<p>In the locker room, he hands out his treats, which everyone accepts gratefully. Hinata hands out his own as well. Barnes looks about ready to tear into his. It’s a well-known fact that he has the biggest sweet tooth. They often joke that Barnes has a hollow leg with how much he consumes. </p>
<p>Before Kiyoomi begins changing into his practice clothes, Atsumu approaches him with the chocolates in hand. “Omi-Omi! Happy Valentine’s Day! I made ya these, so I hope ya like ‘em.”</p>
<p>He takes the box and undoes the shimmering ribbon wrapped around it. Lifting the lid, he smiles at the contents. “Dark chocolate?” Atsumu nods, biting his bottom lip. “Thank you, it’s perfect. Happy Valentine’s Day” </p>
<p>Kiyoomi leans in, giving Atsumu a chaste kiss. Though it’s only brief, his heart swells and bursts in his chest. He really can’t wait for tonight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he is supposed to meet Kiyoomi at his apartment, Atsumu has a mild freak out. Yes, they’ve gone out to dinner several times, but this is the first time it feels like a big deal. Kiyoomi only told him to wear something nice. That can mean anything! How nice is nice? Is it better to be overdressed or underdressed? The sheer amount of spam texts that he’s sent Hinata should be embarrassing, but Atsumu is only <i>slightly</i> on edge.</p>
<p>He’s freshly showered, shaved, lotioned, brushed… is he forgetting something? Well, he needs to decide on a damn outfit before he styles his hair. Actually, maybe he could wear one of the new outfits he got when he went shopping with Akira. </p>
<p>Digging through his closet, he pulls out a shimmery light blue bow-neck shirt and white pants.  Atsumu lays them out on the bed and snaps a photo to send to Hinata. He receives a response with several exclamation points and emojis. </p>
<p>After dressing and putting on his bracelet, he styles his hair then assesses himself in his full-length mirror. Atsumu looks different. A good different. A different that makes his eyes shine golden in the light, makes his rough edges just a bit softer, makes him… happy. Of course, the physical changes of his body are even more apparent now than even just last month. He has what Hinata calls an <i>hourglass figure.</i> Maybe that’s why Kiyoomi is constantly touching his waist, not that Atsumu is complaining.</p>
<p>He checks the time and sees he should head out soon. His overnight bag is packed, and he’s triple-checked that he has everything. <i>Everything.</i> Taking a deep breath, Atsumu steadies himself. He’s got this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kiyoomi answers the door quickly once Atsumu knocks, and dammit, he has no right to look that good. Clad in a single-breasted, black waistcoat over a white button-down with black dress pants, Kiyoomi takes him in. </p>
<p>“You look amazing,” he says.</p>
<p>Atsumu’s cheeks flush, happy to have his alpha’s approval. “Thanks. So do ya, Omi.”</p>
<p>He takes Atsumu’s bag, placing it inside the apartment before stepping out and locking it behind him. “Ready?” Atsumu nods, taking Kiyoomi’s offered hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu knows that Kiyoomi has a car, but he’s never ridden with him before. Now, however, he wishes it stayed that way. For as meticulous as he seems, he is <i>not</i> a good driver. He drives like he’s the getaway driver in a heist.</p>
<p>Gripping the leather seat on either side of himself, Atsumu watches in horror as the car weaves through traffic. Sakusa “yellow means floor it” Kiyoomi. Atsumu is pretty sure that he still ran that last red light. </p>
<p>“Omi, holy fuck! Slow down!”</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” He sounds genuinely confused. “The speed limit here is hardly efficient, and my reflexes are more than capable of preventing an accident.” </p>
<p>Oh lord, Atsumu is going to die. He’s actually going to die here as a virgin on Valentine’s Day. That is not tonight’s goal. In fact, it is the complete opposite. Oh boy, and then Osamu will find his bag at Kiyoomi’s apartment with lingerie in it. Then <i>he</i> may just expire right then and there. Suna will then proceed to share these moments in his eulogy speech, so everyone will know.</p>
<p>Atsumu is so lost in planning his metaphorical funeral that he doesn’t realize that they have arrived until Kiyoomi opens the passenger door for him and holds out a hand. “Atsumu, are you okay?”</p>
<p>Unbuckling himself, Atsumu smiles and takes his hand. “Yeah, sorry. I was just thinkin’.”</p>
<p>He recognizes where they are immediately. Abeno Harukas is the tallest skyscraper in Japan, making it very distinctive. Atsumu has never had a reason to come here himself though. Honestly, he’s not even sure what’s here. To him, skyscraper equals office building. But he’s sure Kiyoomi wouldn’t bring him here for that. </p>
<p>“I probably should have asked earlier, but you’re not afraid of heights, right?” Kiyoomi asks him as they walk into the building. </p>
<p>“Nope! At least, I don’t think so.” It’s not like Atsumu has ever really tested it. Why would he?</p>
<p>In the elevator, Kiyoomi presses the button for the 57th Floor. Oh, so they’re really going up, huh? Kiyoomi’s thumb strokes the back of Atsumu’s hand, and he leans into his boyfriend slightly. Even in this shoddy elevator lighting, he looks good. And why does he smell so good? Atsumu would be happy just cuddling together at home wrapped in his scent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The restaurant is obviously crowded since it’s Valentine’s Day, but of course, Kiyoomi gets them a table next to the window. Everything about this date is fancy and romantic, and with how handsome Kiyoomi looks, Atsumu couldn’t ask for anything more. His dimples are on full display as he smiles freely over the candlelight, and dammit, Atsumu loves this man.</p>
<p>He doesn’t care if it seems fast or too early or any of that nonsense. No one can tell him how he feels, and the way he feels about Sakusa Kiyoomi infinitely surpasses any tangible marker of love that he can describe. It’s more like… volleyball. The constant thrum in his chest that bursts with passion, excitement churning in his stomach. Genuine desire for more that keeps him longing, waiting for the next moment to carry him with a weightlessness only existing at that juncture of the perfect play.</p>
<p>To many, it may sound insulting to be compared to volleyball, but in Atsumu’s world, there is no greater compliment or higher standing. For if he can’t liken his lover to volleyball, are they really the one in the first place?</p>
<p>Out the window to his left, the sun sets over the city. Orange along the skyline seemingly bleeds into the streets where the lights flicker to life. Looking back to Kiyoomi, he lets out a small laugh. Some ice cream served from some stupidly fancy glass cups remains on the corner of Kiyoomi’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Ya got a little somethin’ there, Omi.” Atsumu reaches over the table and gently wipes it off with his thumb. Bringing it to his own mouth, he licks it off his finger and smirks when Kiyoomi’s eyes darken just the slightest bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After dinner, Kiyoomi takes him up to the observatory.  The view is immaculate. He can see all of Osaka from here. By now, the sun has set, so all the lights below look like stars in between the lines of the glowing, golden roads. </p>
<p>As he’s looking out the window, Kiyoomi wraps his arms around his waist from behind and rests his chin on Atsumu’s shoulder. He rests his hands on top of Kiyoomi’s and leans back into him. Even sixty stories above the ground, Atsumu feels secure in Kiyoomi’s arms. </p>
<p>“Thank ya for tonight, Omi.”</p>
<p>He hums next to Atsumu’s ear, and the vibration sends a small shiver through his body. “It’s my pleasure,” Kiyoomi says and leaves a soft kiss on his cheek. </p>
<p>Atsumu wiggles around in his hold to face his alpha and takes his phone out of his pocket. “Let’s take a picture!”  </p>
<p>He’s almost half surprised that Kiyoomi easily agrees and moves to wrap a single arm around his waist. “Here, I’ll take it.” Taking the phone, he angles it to capture them both in the image. “One more.” </p>
<p>Atsumu smiles at the camera, but then his chin is turned with gentle fingers and his lips are captured. The camera shutter goes off as he smiles into the kiss. Breaking away, he makes grabby hands for his phone. </p>
<p>Both pictures are perfect. Atsumu may have once agreed with his high school’s motto, but recently, he wants to indulge in every memory he can. Memories full of happiness and love are something he wants to keep forever. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu looks at himself in the mirror in Kiyoomi’s bathroom. The ruby-red compliments his skin tone and really brings out the blonde of his hair. He looks good. The lace falls just below his butt and shows off his thick, toned thighs. The sheer panties don’t leave much of anything to the imagination. </p>
<p>His heart beats wildly as he realizes that he’s actually going to do this. He’s really going to sit himself out there, scantily clad, and ask Kiyoomi to fuck him. Atsumu is hot, right? There’s no way his alpha will turn this down. His own inner omega turns in circles, acting like an excited dog. Well, if his omega has confidence, he should too! Taking one last glance, he makes sure the coast is clear before dashing into Kiyoomi’s bedroom. </p>
<p>After putting his clothes away, he stands there just staring at the bed. Should he just… get on it and pose? Kiyoomi is waiting for him in the living room, and he’s taken a while as it is. Making an executive decision, Atsumu climbs on and kneels in the middle of the bed, sitting back on his heels. </p>
<p>“Hey, Omi? Can ya come here?” </p>
<p>Oh fuckfuckfuck this is happening. This is actually happening. </p>
<p>“Is everything o-” Kiyoomi stands in the doorway, his eyes trained on Atsumu’s figure. The scent of arousal permeates the air, and Atsumu can see his adam’s apple bob low. Kiyoomi approaches slowly, never taking his eyes off of him. </p>
<p>Atsumu shuffles his weight, trying to remain confident. “Is this okay?”</p>
<p>“If you’re sure, of course, it is.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure.”</p>
<p>Kiyoomi climbs on and gently cups his face with one hand and holds his waist with the other. “God, you’re beautiful.”</p>
<p>As their lips meet, Atsumu melts into it. With nimble fingers, he starts unbuttoning Kiyoomi’s shirt. His heart pounds, feeling the warmth of Kiyoomi’s bare skin radiating off of him more and more as cotton fabric falls to the floor. </p>
<p>He’s seen Kiyoomi in several states of undress before, but this is different. Here Atsumu can caress every lean muscle and kiss every mole hidden beneath clothing. Kiyoomi rubs gently up and down Atsumu’s side, licking into his mouth and tangling their tongues together. Lowering his hands, Atsumu pulls at Kiyoomi’s belt, making quick work of it.</p>
<p>With an arm wrapped around his waist, Kiyoomi lowers Atsumu down onto his back and begins kissing down his jaw and neck. The small gasp that leaves his lips when Kiyoomi laps at his scent gland startles him slightly. He holds the back of Kiyoomi’s head, pressing him closer from where he hovers over Atsumu.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi’s lips continue their assault down to Atsumu’s chest where he pulls back slightly to look Atsumu in the eye. “Okay?” he asks, fingers hovering over the ribbon tying the front of the lingerie together. </p>
<p>When Atsumu nods, the bow unravels. His hands splay over Atsumu’s bare chest, roving over his pert nipples and down to his waist. Grabbing on, Kiyoomi leans down to nip at the pink bud and take in the heady scent permeating from the area. </p>
<p>The warmth of Kiyoomi’s mouth and hands envelopes him in a state of greed. Being touched like this feels so <i>good,</i> and he wants more. Atsumu can feel himself getting wet, preparing for his alpha. </p>
<p>“You smell so good, Atsu.” Kiyoomi groans. </p>
<p>Trailing down further, hot breath breezes over Atsumu’s covered erection. He looks up to Atsumu once again before continuing. </p>
<p>“Omi, please. More.”</p>
<p>With his answer, Kiyoomi slowly hooks his fingers under the lacy material and slides it down Atsumu’s legs. Sitting back, his eyes rove over Atsumu’s nude body greedily. </p>
<p>He smooths his hands down Atsumu’s thick thighs, massaging firm muscles. Capturing his left leg and lifting it onto his shoulder, Kiyoomi presses wet kisses down Atsumu’s inner thigh, nibbling at the soft skin. </p>
<p>The sensations tickle and warm Atsumu, allowing him to melt in his alpha’s hold. Kiyoomi’s fingers drop lower, gathering slick from his thighs and trail under his dick. Atsumu’s breath hitches as he feels a finger tease at his entrance. His walls tighten at just the tip, unexpectedly sensitive to a lover's touch.</p>
<p>Slowly, Kiyoomi inserts a finger, letting Atsumu get used to the feeling. His breathing quickens at the touch, at how different it feels to his own. Pumping in and out, Atsumu’s hips twitch, vying for more. Soft <i>ahs</i> and <i>Omis</i> leave his parted lips. </p>
<p>His walls stretch more when Kiyoomi adds another finger, continuing his attention to all of Atsumu’s sounds, aiming to pull each and every one out of him. He kisses Atsumu gently, his tongue licking into Atsumu’s mouth to feel every inch Atsumu has to offer. Kiyoomi’s other hand rubs up and down Atsumu’s pliant body, feeling every expanse of skin.</p>
<p>When Kiyoomi presses against his inner walls, Atsumu moans, bucking his hips. Slick gushes from his core and Kiyoomi can no longer restrain himself from tasting the source. </p>
<p>At the first lick, Atsumu twitches at the unfamiliar touch. However, as the licks become more firm, he lets out a ragged breath. An unforgiving tongue delves into his heat. Kiyoomi wraps his arms around Atsumu’s thighs, keeping them and his hips locked in place. The tingling sensation in his legs grows as they shake from the repeated assault of his clitoris. </p>
<p>“Omi! Ah- O-” He grips the bed, clawing at the sheets. Feeling his body wind up, taught for release, burning with heat - Atsumu wails as it releases, waves of pleasure washing over him. Kiyoomi licks him through it, sucking at the skin around his entrance.</p>
<p>Atsumu’s chest heaves. “Oh my god.”</p>
<p>“You okay, baby?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, keep goin’. Fuck.”</p>
<p>Kiyoomi gets up to remove the rest of his clothes and retrieve a condom while Atsumu catches his breath. Atsumu has never had an orgasm like that before. Jesus. His gaze shifts to Kiyoomi, and his eyes bulge. </p>
<p>There’s no fucking way. No way in hell that’s going to fit. His inner omega preens, keening at having such a well endowed alpha. However, Atsumu’s momentary panic overrules. It’s obviously bigger than any of his toys, but fuck! </p>
<p>Kiyoomi returns with a condom rolled on and must see his face. “Hey, we don’t have to do this if you’re unsure,” he says, placing a soothing hand on his thigh.</p>
<p>“I- I just. Yer fuckin’ huge!”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>“No you ass! That’s not gonna fit!”</p>
<p>“Yes, it will. I can show you. Do you want to try?”</p>
<p>Atsumu whimpers, scared and turned on at the same time. “Yes, but go slow. Promise?”</p>
<p>Kiyoomi drops down to place a kiss on his lips. “Promise. Just tell me to wait or slow down and I will.”</p>
<p>Atsumu feels something <i>big</i> line up at his entrance. He tries to relax, but he’s so fucking nervous. As soon as he feels the slightest breach he panics a bit. </p>
<p>“Wait!” Kiyoomi pauses, waiting for Atsumu to calm down. Slowly, he untenses his muscles. “Okay. I’m good.”</p>
<p>One of Kiyoomi’s hands rests on his hip, his thumb rubs soothing circles as he presses in a bit more. The stretch is so much. Atsumu feels like he might rip open. </p>
<p>“Omi, wait!” Atsumu tries to relax again, throwing an arm over his eyes. “Is it almost in?”</p>
<p>“Atsumu… That was just the head.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god!”</p>
<p>“Do you want me to pull out?”</p>
<p>“No! Just- give me a minute.” Taking a deep breath, he removes his arm and looks up at Kiyoomi. “Okay.”</p>
<p>Slowly sliding in more, Kiyoomi controls the urge to thrust inside Atsumu’s warmth. He keeps pushing forward until he bottoms out. “Alright. I’m all the way in.”</p>
<p>Atsumu feels so <i>full.</i> It’s like he’s stuffed to the brim. Omi is <i>inside</i> him. Feeling a bit overwhelmed, he reaches out for Kiyoomi to come closer and wraps his arms around his back. </p>
<p>“Okay, ya can move.”</p>
<p>Holding Atsumu’s hip with one hand and bracing himself with the other, Kiyoomi slowly draws back before pushing back in. He kisses Atsumu’s cheek and down his jaw as he does it again. And god, it’s weird. It’s not even like a dildo, really. His alpha is so much bigger and just having Omi’s presence over him like this eases any kind of self-doubt. </p>
<p>When Kiyoomi begins working up a steady rhythm as Atsumu relaxes, that’s when it changes for him. His alpha’s cock thrusting in and out, sliding easily with the slick, rubs over his clit buried inside his walls every time. The gentle pass is maddening, causing Atsumu to keen and claw at Kiyoomi’s shoulders. </p>
<p>“Ah- Omi, faster. Please!”</p>
<p>Kiyoomi adjusts his hands, settling on Atsumu’s waist. “You’re doing so good, Atsu. So perfect.” </p>
<p>Atsumu moans, grabbing onto his forearms as the pace increases. Atsumu isn’t sure what to do other than just take it. All the new sensations consume his nervous system, overflowing with information. Yet, it somehow still isn’t enough.</p>
<p>“Omi, more. Don’t hold back.”</p>
<p>Kiyoomi’s dark eyes seem almost completely black, filled with lust and alphan desire. He buries his face in Atsumu’s neck groaning. “Fuck. Atsu, you can’t just-” His hips continue without fail as Kiyoomi fights with himself, and he gives a particularly hard thrust.</p>
<p>“Alpha!”</p>
<p>That’s all it takes for Kiyoomi’s resolve to crumble. His body stiffens momentarily before his hold on Atsumu’s waist tightens, and he begins to pound into him. The pheromones thick in the air make their minds hazy, furthering their lust and need for each other. </p>
<p>“Fuck, Omi! Oh god!” Atsumu keens, throwing his head back in pleasure. </p>
<p>Kiyoomi takes the chance to bite and nip at the sensitive skin of his throat. “You feel so good, baby.” </p>
<p>His bruising grip shifts to wrap an arm underneath Atsumu, around his waist, taking full control of how his body moves, cradling him in his strong arms. Atsumu wraps his legs around Kiyoomi and clings to his back, surely leaving angry red scratches behind. </p>
<p>Baring more of his neck, Atsumu says, “Bite me, Omi.” He wants those claiming marks. Everywhere.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi doesn’t have to be told twice and sinks his teeth into the gland, reveling in the sensation, fucking into Atsumu harder, faster as he screams in pleasure, coming again as his walls contract around Kiyoomi’s cock. The sound of Kiyoomi’s hips slamming into Atsumu combined with the wet squelching of slick as he pistons in and out accompanies Atsumu’s blissed-out moans. But Kiyoomi isn’t done. He releases the gland and immediately shifts to bite on the other side. </p>
<p>“Kiyoomi!” Atsumu wails as teeth sink into him again. The pain is nothing compared to the pleasure he feels. His body convulses, vaginal walls contracting as another flood of endorphins slam through his body. Back arching off the bed, Atsumu feels tears escape the corners of his eyes from the stimulation. </p>
<p>“Atsumu, I’m going to come soon,” Kiyoomi pants next to his ear.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes. Please!”</p>
<p>With a deep rumble in his chest, Kiyoomi slams into Atsumu to chase his release. His free hand skims down to grab Atsumu’s untouched dick and starts pumping him along with each thrust. With the overwhelming amount of stimulation Atsumu is getting - his dick, the clit, his prostate - he can’t make anything coherent out of his babbling. </p>
<p>“I’ve got you, Atsu,” Kiyoomi says. So caught up in their pleasure, neither notice as Kiyoomi’s knot pops, catching on Atsumu’s entrance as he shoves his cock in further, grinding into Atsumu.</p>
<p>As the knot swells to full size, Atsumu comes once again squirting cum between them cock twitching in overstimulation. Kiyoomi strokes him through it, still fucking into him as the ripples of his duel orgasm leave him limp in Kiyoomi’s arms.  </p>
<p>Kiyoomi comes with a deep moan, face buried into Atsumu’s neck. “I love you. Fuck, I love you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu lays on top of Kiyoomi, held tightly to his chest, and fingers gently stroke his hair when Atsunu’s mind comes back to him. Kiyoomi must have flipped them over. There’s a lot to process here. First, <i>holy fuck.</i> Second, when can they do that again? Third, why did Kiyoomi’s knot pop? And fourth, … did he just say- </p>
<p>“Omi? Did- did ya mean that?”</p>
<p>Kiyoomi raises his head up slightly to look Atsumu in the eye. “Yes. I know you shouldn’t admit things like that for the first time in passionate moments, but I mean it. I love you, Atsumu.”</p>
<p>He cradles Kiyoomi’s face. “I love ya too, Omi.”</p>
<p>They kiss languidly, just enjoying the comfort of each other, exchanging their love with each press of lips. Held in his alpha’s arms, sated, and filled with contentment, a soft fluttering sound emits from Atsumu. He pauses his ministrations, surprised.</p>
<p>“You’re purring,” Omi says in awe, fondness clear in his eyes.</p>
<p>Atsumu lays his head down and nuzzles into Kiyoomi’s chest, letting himself bask in this moment. He hums, listening to Kiyoomi’s steady heartbeat. “Ya knotted.”</p>
<p>Typically, alphas only knot during their rut or an omega’s heat. While it’s not unheard of to happen outside of those two instances, it doesn’t happen to everyone.</p>
<p>“I did. I’ve heard of it happening when an alpha and omega pair are highly compatible. So that’s what I’m going to believe.”</p>
<p>Atsumu likes the sound of that. He’ll choose to believe that too. </p>
<p>“So, uh, when yer knot goes down… We’re doin’ that again, right?”</p>
<p>Kiyoomi raises an amused eyebrow. "Well, I didn’t get to put a claiming mark here.” He rubs two fingers on the nape of Atsumu’s neck.</p>
<p>“Hm. What a travesty. It oughtta be rectified.”</p>
<p>Kiyoomi’s knot has gone down enough for him to slip out and he rolls them over, eliciting a laugh from Atsumu. “Immediately.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>@TwilaWrites on Twitter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. End of the Season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The end of the season volleyball banquet is coming up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone. Thank you for all the wonderful comments I've been receiving and for your patience with these last few updates. I love and appreciate you all so much 💕 I hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking into practice with Kiyoomi the next day, Atsumu is only a little sore. After their second round, his alpha took care of him. They took a hot bath together and then went to sleep with Atsumu purring on Kiyoomi’s chest. Well, after the sheets were changed because Atsumu may or may not have leaked an embarrassing amount of slick everywhere. Towels next time. </p>
<p>Honestly, what hurts the most is the claiming marks and the other bite marks Kiyoomi left. They just sting a little, and Atsumu definitely isn’t complaining. He knows Kiyoomi isn’t sorry either. </p>
<p>When their teammates greet them, there is absolutely no denying what happened last night. Hinata tilts his chin down and sends him the most devilish smirk. Bokuto asks if they had a fun evening, which Kiyoomi quickly counters by asking him the same. It doesn’t have the intended effect as he goes on to moon over Akaashi. </p>
<p>While Kiyoomi is reluctantly occupied, Hinata pulls Atsumu aside.</p>
<p>“So?” he asks with a huge grin.</p>
<p>Atsumu tries not to smile or burst out into silly little squeals because that’s just unbecoming of him with his teammates around. “Shouyou-kun, holy fuck!”</p>
<p>“I take it that it was good? Give me the details!”</p>
<p>“Try fantastic!” He feels like a high school girl sharing secrets about her crush as he lowers his voice. “His dick is so big. I thought it was gonna hurt so much, but ya were right. It wasn’t that bad. And Omi was so good to me.”</p>
<p>“I can tell.” Hinata wiggles his eyebrows and eyes the marks on Atsumu’s neck. “Just wait until your heat. That’s an entirely different experience.”</p>
<p>At the mention of his heat, Atsumu pales. If he’s on schedule, his heat will be in about a month. His first one was absolute hell. This one won’t be like that, right? Atsumu starts unconsciously outputting anxious pheromones. </p>
<p>“Wah! I’m sorry, Atsumu-san! I’m sure everything will be fine this time!” </p>
<p>Before Hinata can do much to calm him, Kiyoomi is already embracing him. Atsumu presses his face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his calming scent. A hand pets his head soothingly. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong, Atsu?” he asks.</p>
<p>“I just remembered my heat is next month, and I’m scared.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be there to help you in any way I can. If you want me to that is.”</p>
<p>Atsumu hugs Kiyoomi tightly around the waist. “I do.”</p>
<p>Kiyoomi kisses his temple and releases him as they’re called to get to the gym. Walking next to his alpha, Atsumu feels his heart flutter. Omi really does take such good care of him. Atsumu hopes that he’s able to return the favor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu is making dinner for Kiyoomi and himself when his cell phone rings. It’s Osamu, which isn’t all that strange, but he could have sworn Suna was coming down this weekend.</p>
<p>He accepts the call and tucks the phone between his shoulder and ear. “What’s up?”</p>
<p>“Just lettin’ ya know that we’re about half an hour out.”</p>
<p>Atsumu furrows his brows. “What do ya mean?”</p>
<p>“Please tell me ya didn’t forget.”</p>
<p>Atsumu definitely forgot. “Omi’s here right now.” He glances over to the couch where Kiyoomi looks over at the mention of his name.</p>
<p>“Well, good. Pa wants to meet him.”</p>
<p>Atsumu freezes, almost dropping his phone right into the wok. “Shit!”</p>
<p>“So ya did forget,” Osamu’s voice drawls with no inflection. </p>
<p>“No, it just,” he picks up the small calendar that sits on the counter, “snuck up on me.”</p>
<p>“Right. Well, be prepared ‘cause I’m starvin’.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. I got it.”</p>
<p>“See ya soon then.”</p>
<p>The call disconnects and Atsumu has yet to resume cooking. Kiyoomi is still looking at him, now with a raised eyebrow. Atsumu looks from him to the food that will definitely not feed Miya Osamu. </p>
<p>Turning back to Kiyoomi, he asks, “How do ya feel about take-out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atsumu sits on the couch with his legs thrown over Kiyoomi’s lap. He’s trying to play it cool, but Atsumu can feel him tensing and relaxing again and again. At least he has a little bit of a heads up, unlike Atsumu who got absolutely nothing before meeting <i>his</i> parents.</p>
<p>However, Atsumu takes pity on him and scoots closer to wrap his arms around Kiyoomi’s middle and releases calming pheromones. Kiyoomi sighs, pressing Atsumu’s head to his chest and snakes an arm around his waist. He can feel the tension in Kiyoomi’s body release. </p>
<p>Atsumu knows that his dad will love Kiyoomi. Not only is he an amazing person, but he’s a good alpha and takes care of Atsumu. Though mainly it’ll be because Atsumu loves him that his father will too. Though Atsumu does wonder how his dad will react to seeing him as an omega after all these years. </p>
<p>When there’s a knock at his door, he supposes he’ll be finding out in just a moment. Kiyoomi squeezes him tighter for just a moment and kisses his temple before releasing his hold. Atsumu adjusts the turtleneck that he threw on. He doesn’t want his claiming marks blatantly showing during the first time his dad meets his alpha. </p>
<p>Atsumu can’t help his trot to the door; he’s excited and hasn’t seen his dad in almost a year. Opening the door, he’s met with two neutral faces and one with a smile that crinkles his eyes.</p>
<p>“Welcome back, Pa.”</p>
<p>Before he can do much else, he’s being embraced. “It’s good to be home.” Then his father pulls back and holds him by the shoulders, assessing him. “Ya look so much like yer ma.”</p>
<p>Atsumu’s chest fills with warmth. He’s seen pictures of his mother. She was absolutely stunning. She had long chestnut brown hair and honey-colored eyes much like Atsumu’s own.  </p>
<p>Kiyoomi comes to his side after their initial family reunion and introduces himself with a bow. </p>
<p>“So you’re the alpha I’ve heard about.” He eyes Kiyoomi from head to toe, not quite posturing, but definitely appraising his worth. Atsumu suppresses the urge to roll his eyes while Suna and Osamu exchange tired glances. </p>
<p>“Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>Then his dad smiles and claps Kiyoomi on the shoulder. “Welcome to the family.”</p>
<p>Atsumu bites his bottom lip to keep from laughing at his boyfriend who stares ahead with wide eyes and his mouth slightly agape. It seems he didn’t believe Atsumu when he said his dad is just a big softie. </p>
<p>Not long after everyone gets settled, the food arrives. Kiyoomi goes down to get it while everyone else gets plates. Honestly, Atsumu isn’t sure why they all decided to gather here at his tiny ass apartment. Osamu’s is much more spacious. </p>
<p>When Kiyoomi gets back and everyone is served, Atsumu smiles at the sight before him. This is his family. They may be small in number, but he loves every single one of them dearly. While it has always just been Osamu and Atsumu, now he truly sees that they both have others they can rely on as well. </p>
<p>“Hey, ‘Samu, what’re ya wearin’ to the end of the season banquet?” Atsumu sees both Osamu and Suna freeze and knows he said something wrong, but he has no idea what.</p>
<p>“I’m not goin’ to the banquet.”</p>
<p>“Why not? Ain’t Sunarin bringin’ ya?” When Osamu puts his food down, Atsumu knows this is serious. </p>
<p>“I said no.”</p>
<p>“Why?” He glances at Suna who has his head turned down.</p>
<p>“Ya know why. What would people say if a male beta brought an alpha as his plus one?”</p>
<p>“Fuck other people.”</p>
<p>“Ya know as well as I do that it ain’t that easy.”</p>
<p>Truthfully, Atsumu knows that he’s right. Not only could it affect Suna’s potential sponsors, but it could also impact Osamu’s business. Why do they live in a world where other people concern themselves with who someone else loves? It doesn’t hurt them or affect them in any way. Why are people so short-sighted?</p>
<p>Atsumu has a few other opinions on Osamu and Suna’s hidden relationship, but he won’t share them right now. He doesn’t want to disrupt their evening any more than he already has. Though he knows they won’t be able to hide it forever. He fears that it’s going to come out in a less than desirable way.</p>
<p>“I do. Just be careful, ‘kay?”</p>
<p>Osamu nods and resumes his meal. Atsumu hopes that both he and Suna know that they have so many people that would stand behind them. He himself would be right there leading the cause.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why is it so tight?!” Atsumu asks as Hinata pulls the laces. </p>
<p>“It’s a corset! It’s supposed to be tight, but not so tight you can’t breathe. You can still breathe right?”</p>
<p>“Barely,” he grumbles. Somehow Hinata has convinced him to wear a corset vest because they are <i>all the rage in omega fashion, Atsumu-san!</i> Apparently. Yet for some reason, Hinata is not wearing one of these things to the banquet himself. Instead, he’s wearing a navy jumpsuit with wide-fit legs and sheer lace arms and at the top. It looks far more comfortable.</p>
<p>“There!” He steps back and looks Atsumu up and down. “You look great! Omi-san will totally pop a knot!”</p>
<p>Atsumu chokes. Jesus Christ. </p>
<p>Walking over to the mirror, he looks himself over. He does look pretty good. The white vest with gold accents and black paneling on the sides looks sharp over the black dress shirt and tie. His waist looks tiny, but he feels like his ass looks huge.</p>
<p>“Shouyou-kun, does my ass look fat?”</p>
<p>“Not in the way you’re implying.”</p>
<p>Atsumu whips his head around. “What do ya mean by <i>that?!”</i></p>
<p>“Your ass isn’t fat, but you’ve got a <i>phat ass.</i> It’s a compliment!”</p>
<p>Atsumu isn’t sure how to feel about that, but it’s a bit too late to do anything about it. Hinata exiled Kageyama so Atsumu could come get ready with him. That left him to get ready with Kiyoomi. He’s pretty sure their boyfriends have never been left alone together, and the image of them being awkward as hell comes to mind with their dumb frowny faces, making him laugh.</p>
<p>Soon enough, there’s a knock at the door signaling that their alpha boyfriends are here to collect them. Atsumu can’t deny that Kageyama is attractive, but no one holds a candle to Kiyoomi. It should be illegal for him to wear a three-piece suit. Black on black? Atsumu’s heart is not strong enough for this.</p>
<p>It seems Kiyoomi has similar thoughts because his pupils dilate, and he grabs Atsumu by the waist, pulling him closer. His hands are so <i>big.</i> They almost make Atsumu feel small. </p>
<p>“You look gorgeous. You’re only missing one thing.” Kiyoomi raises a hand, baring his wrist. “May I?” </p>
<p>Atsumu nods and tilts his head, giving open access to be scented. Kiyoomi rubs his wrist over the scent glands. It’s something pretty basic, but Atsumu loves how intimate it feels. The act relaxes him when he hasn’t realized how tense he actually was. This is his first big event openly being an omega. Perhaps he’s a little nervous. </p>
<p>Kiyoomi finishes by placing a soft kiss on his cheek. “Perfect.”</p>
<p>Though he doesn’t think he’ll have much to worry about with Kiyoomi here by his side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The four of them walk into the ballroom of the hotel. There are already numerous people milling about. Surely this won’t be too different from previous years, right? Kiyoomi keeps a hand at the small of his back as they find a table. Bokuto waves them over to sit with him, Akaashi, Kuroo, and Tsukishima.</p>
<p>Taking a closer look at his fellow omegas, he spies a bonding mark on Tsukishima’s neck. Kuroo wears a matching one as well. So he ended up doing it. Good for them. Then around Akaashi’s slender neck is a beautiful black velvet collar with a teardrop pearl hanging from it. He raises an eyebrow and shoots a glance at Bokuto. He just smiles broadly and throws an arm around Akaashi’s shoulders. Atsumu won’t be surprised if there’s a bonding mark there the next time he sees Akaashi.</p>
<p>Hinata sees Atsumu looking and leans over to whisper, “They had a synced rut/heat cycle in January and sealed the deal. Tsukki’s been really happy.”</p>
<p>He takes another look at Tsukishima. At first glance, it seems like he’d rather be anywhere else, but when his eyes wander to Kuroo, the look of contentment and small smile speaks volumes.</p>
<p>“I think Bokkun is gonna be followin’ that example real soon.”</p>
<p>“Probably. Tobio and I have talked about it too.”</p>
<p>Atsumu pulls back slightly to look Hinata in the eyes. While his first reaction is surprise, in all honesty, he’s not. As he’s thought before, Kageyama and Hinata are what true mates probably look like if they really exist. Actually, Bokuto and Akaashi fit that notion too. There’s no one else that could possibly fit them better. </p>
<p>Now that he’s with Kiyoomi, he’s had a taste of what a connection between an alpha and omega is like. Atsumu thinks that there’s no one else better suited for him either. With the draw his inner omega feels towards Kiyoomi, it seems like there’s something beyond just instincts at play. At heart, Atsumu is a hopeless romantic, and maybe he wants to believe that true mates are real. Then perhaps Kiyoomi was always meant to be his.</p>
<p>“So ya think yer gonna durin’ offseason?” </p>
<p>Hinata nods. “Yeah. I think so. I know you’re new to all this, but have you ever thought about it?”</p>
<p>He hasn’t, but now he is. It’s not that he’s never thought about it because he doesn’t want to, he’s just had his mind occupied by other things. Bonding with Kiyoomi… His heart swells in his chest, and his inner omega purrs. Yeah, he’d like that. It’s too soon right now; he knows that. However, in the future, it’s definitely something he wants to do.</p>
<p>“I have now,” he says with a chuckle. Hinata’s shoulders shake in their shared mirth.</p>
<p>“Hey, what are you talking about?” Kageyama asks. </p>
<p>“Omega stuff, To-bi-o~,” he says cheekily earning a headlock from his alpha.</p>
<p>Tuning back in, the rest of the table is on a completely different topic, and Atsumu wonders when they’re going to be served. He’s starving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After dinner, the obligation of talking to sponsors begins. Atsumu is both surprised and unsurprised that he’s a person of interest tonight. The amount of times he’s been asked solely about his omega status is really starting to piss him off. Don’t these rich fuckers have better things to worry about? Is gossip their only source of entertainment? </p>
<p>“And you’ve already landed yourself a successful alpha. I wish I could say the same for my daughter. The biological clock waits for no one,” some old geezer drones on. Atsumu zones out, trying to remain calm. </p>
<p>Of course, Kiyoomi is a successful alpha, but Atsumu is a successful omega too, dammit! No one gave a fuck about any of this last year when he was an alpha. Now it’s all roundabout talk of his fertility. </p>
<p>Kiyoomi’s presence is the only thing keeping him from doing something rash. His inner omega’s hackles are raised and its pride is hurt with doubts of its fertility. When Atsumu spies Suna lurking by himself, he tells Kiyoomi he’ll be right back and excuses himself. He needs to step away, and his friend looks in need of assistance. </p>
<p>Suna is leaning against the wall with a glass of champagne, looking downright gloomy. Atsumu knows it’s because Osamu isn’t here. The whole reason he isn’t is so Suna’s sponsorships wouldn’t be affected, and that face is doing him absolutely no favors. Something must be done.</p>
<p>“Sunarin,” Atsumu stops in front of Suna and reaches out, wiggling his fingers, “come dance!”</p>
<p>Suna gives him a deadpan look. “You’ve got to be joking.”</p>
<p>“Nope!” He wiggles his fingers more aggressively.</p>
<p>With a sigh, Suna sets his glass down and snatches Atsumu’s hands. “Fine. Just stop with the damn fingers.”</p>
<p>Atsumu pulls him to where others are already dancing. A new song is just starting, and when they hear the Spanish guitar, looks are exchanged. Looks like they’re doing this. Taking their positions, the dance starts. Too many times playing Just Dance have led to this moment. How else would they have the entire dance to Despacito memorized?</p>
<p>He and Suna are completely in sync as they swipe their arms over their heads. Then they reach out, grabbing at the air, and shimmy. There are a few people spectating what Osamu would surely call an embarrassment. Komori is off to the side with his phone pulled out, no doubt recording. However, when the chorus hits, Suna slides behind him and slightly out with a hand on his hip. Shaking their hips in a slow-motion with the beat, they then cha-cha adjacent to each other.</p>
<p>Joining hands between them, the other clutches at their chest. Smiling at each other and stepping side to side, they then break apart. They snap their hips, really getting into it. Atsumu would also like to acknowledge how difficult it is to do body rolls in a corset, but he manages. If the feeling of his alpha’s eyes on him says anything, it’s that the moves are appreciated.</p>
<p>Knowing he has Kiyoomi’s attention, Atsumu doubles his efforts. He pointedly shakes his hips and moves his arms fluidly. His body rolls are accentuated with small pelvic thrusts, and he bares his throat. There’s nothing like dancing with his best friend and all the while seducing his boyfriend at the same time.</p>
<p>When they strike their finishing pose, Atsumu rests his forehead on Suna’s shoulder and dissolves into laughter. Suna follows soon after. They must look a sight, but they’re having fun. Suna definitely looks a lot better than earlier. Mission accomplished.</p>
<p>“Is it alright if I steal Atsumu from you now?” Atsumu glances up at the sound of Kiyoomi’s voice.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Suna steps back and turns to face him. “Thanks for the dance, ‘Tsumu. I’m going to go get that video from Komori.”</p>
<p>“No problem. Send me a copy!”</p>
<p>Kiyoomi easily slips into Atsumu’s space, hooking an arm around his waist and pulling him flush to his chest. Throwing his arms over Kiyoomi’s shoulders, Atsumu raises his head slightly to look him in the eyes.</p>
<p>“Like what ya saw, Omi-Omi?”</p>
<p>“You know I did. You were teasing me.”</p>
<p>“Only a little.” He smirks, looking up through his eyelashes.</p>
<p>As they sway to the music, Kiyoomi leans in, his lips touching the shell of Atsumu’s ear. “Were you showing off for me, baby?”</p>
<p>A small whine escapes him and a shiver runs down his spine. That deep voice makes Atsumu a bit weak-kneed. “I wanted to look good for ya.”</p>
<p>The grip around his waist tightens and he feels a low rumble in Kiyoomi’s chest. “You always look good.”</p>
<p>God. Can they leave yet? Have they been here an acceptable amount of time? Because Atsumu <i>really</i> wants to go back to their hotel room.</p>
<p>“Omi…”</p>
<p>Kiyoomi shares the sentiment and checks the time. “I think we’ve paid our dues. You ready?”</p>
<p>Atsumu nods and shifts in Kiyoomi’s hold so an arm is left around his waist. It makes it easy for his alpha to swiftly pull him along and out of the ballroom. </p>
<p>When they reach their room, Kiyoomi cradles Atsumu’s face and kisses him thoroughly. It’s slow and sensual, allowing him to taste every bit Atsumu has to offer.</p>
<p>“I’ve wanted to do that all night,” he says between kisses. “Do you know how many alphas were watching you?”</p>
<p>“I don’t care as long as yer watchin’ me. Yer my alpha.”</p>
<p>Kiyoomi lets out a pleased growl. “That’s right. You’re <i>my</i> omega.” </p>
<p>“C’mon, Omi. Show me.”</p>
<p>He kisses Atsumu once more before turning him around. As he unlaces the corset vest, he mouths at Atsumu’s neck, lingering on the most sensitive areas. Kiyoomi's nimble fingers are able to rid Atsumu of his corset and button-down with relative ease. </p>
<p>Laying Atsumu down on the bed, Kiyoomi looks down at him with pure adoration in his eyes and strokes his cheek. “I love you.”</p>
<p>Atsumu reaches up to cover Kiyoomi’s hand with his own. “I love ya too, Omi.”</p>
<p>As the night goes on, he’s continually reminded of the love Kiyoomi proclaims for him. With every embrace and gentle kiss, it’s branded into his soul. And with every sigh of his alpha’s name, Atsumu falls a bit deeper; though, he welcomes the descent if what awaits him comes in the form of Sakusa Kiyoomi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did anyone else get secondhand embarrassment from SunaAtsu besties? No? Just me? Also, if any of you are keeping track, you can probably guess what next chapter is going to be. </p>
<p>@TwilaWrites on Twitter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Atsumu prepares for his heat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Um. Hey everyone. Long time no see. I truly apologize. Real-life has been... rough. I'm not going to get into it because that's not what we're here for. So! I hope that this chapter makes up for it? Maybe? I love you all truly and appreciate all the support I've received, so thank you so much for that. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Atsumu and Kiyoomi are in the hotel lobby on their way out, he’s stopped by the tentative call of his name. It’s not a voice he recognizes, though when he turns, he thinks the man looks somewhat familiar. He’s short and has long black hair with blonde tips tied up, and Atsumu identifies him as a beta. </p>
<p>“I’m glad I caught you before you left,” he says. “My name is Kozume Kenma, CEO of Bouncing Ball Corp. You’re a friend of Shouyou’s, and I might have a sponsorship opportunity for you if you’re interested.”</p>
<p>That name rings a bell. He’s the guy who sponsored Hinata’s time in Brazil. </p>
<p>“What kinda sponsorship?”</p>
<p>“It’s for an omega clothing line we’re launching. You and Shouyou would do a few photoshoots together.”</p>
<p>Well, that doesn’t sound too bad at all. In fact, it sounds like a great deal. He had a few offers last night, but they were… not ideal. Since coming out as an omega he’s lost some sponsors, so this opportunity is welcome. </p>
<p>“That sounds great, actually.”</p>
<p>“Here’s my card. Well be in touch,” he says before meandering away. </p>
<p>Atsumu flips the card over in his hand. Fancy. He can feel Kiyoomi looming over his shoulder and passes the card over so he can read it. His presence lightens and hands the card back when he’s appeased. </p>
<p>“So what do ya think, Omi?”</p>
<p>“It’s a good opportunity to highlight your omega status. If that’s what you want, you know I’ll support you.”</p>
<p>Beaming, Atsumu hugs Kiyoomi’s arm and leans into the hand that caresses his cheek. Yeah, he’d really like to show the world that he can sport omega clothes even if he is an atypical omega. Though at the end of the day, he has Kiyoomi here with him, so maybe the world can shove it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that the season is over, everything is more relaxed. He still keeps up a workout schedule, of course, but if his diet isn’t exactly up to standards, no one needs to know. He’s been craving fucking everything lately. </p>
<p>“It’s probably because your heat’s coming up,” Suna says as Atsumu purchases some takoyaki from a street vendor. </p>
<p>Since the banquet, Suna stays in Osaka all the time. He’s practically living with Osamu right now. However, Osamu still has a day job, so Atsumu is left to entertain Suna when he gets bored. Hence why they are out in the wilds of the shopping district.</p>
<p>“Don’t say the H-word. I’m already freakin’ out enough.”</p>
<p>“You’ve been preparing for it, right?”</p>
<p>Atsumu stuffs a takoyaki into his mouth and narrows his eyes. Of course, he’s been preparing for it. His instincts go rabid if he doesn’t build a nest. At least he’s aware of it this time. It’s close; Atsumu knows that. And he swears if he goes into heat while he’s out shopping with Suna again he’ll kill him. </p>
<p>Suna raises his hands in mock surrender. “Yeesh. I’m just trying to look out for you.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>“You’re going to be spending this with Sakusa, right?” He wiggles his eyebrows, making Atsumu roll his eyes, but he nods. “Are you guys going to use condoms?”</p>
<p>Atsumu chokes on his food. Suna stares at him, waiting for the hacking to stop. “Jesus. I mean, I have some. But I dunno how this heat haze is gonna be. I’m on birth control anyway. It’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>While Atsumu says that, there’s always that small worry in the back of his mind. However, the fact that he already has so many factors at play against him getting pregnant makes it even less of a possibility. </p>
<p>“What about your mating glands? Are you covering them?”</p>
<p>Atsumu rubs at one on the crook of his neck. Should he? Kiyoomi wouldn’t bond him; they haven’t talked about that yet. However, a few conversations about Kiyoomi’s inner alpha being aggressive makes him wonder how he’ll react when Atsumu’s in heat. Kiyoomi has never been with an omega during their heat before, well, properly. Atsumu’s first one doesn’t really count.</p>
<p>“I trust Omi… But do ya think I should?”</p>
<p>“I think you should buy a heat collar or sealing patches just to have as an option. I know you trust him, but if he gets thrown into a rut he’s not prepared for it can be dangerous. It happened to a friend. Now he only lets betas help him with his heats.”</p>
<p>Atsumu raises an eyebrow. “Ya helped an omega through a heat?”</p>
<p>“Yep. I thought my dick was going to fall off by the end of it.” Atsumu wants to ask, but at the same time, he knows Suna will be into very explicit details that he doesn’t want to know.</p>
<p>“Well, since we’re out, might as well pick somethin’ up.”</p>
<p>Atsumu has sealing patches in one hand and a heat collar in the other. He’s not sure which one to get. Honestly, this is something he probably should have researched or asked Dr. Yoshiba about. Hinata hasn’t ever talked about them either. Does he not use them then?</p>
<p>The collar is more expensive, but it’s also supposedly more comfortable than the patches. At least, that’s what the box says. This is dumb. Fuck it. He’ll just buy both. Maybe Kiyoomi will have an opinion. Atsumu just hopes that he isn’t offended. </p>
<p>“Is that everything you need?” Suna asks.</p>
<p>“I think so.”</p>
<p>They’re on their way to the front when something catches Atsumu’s eye. He stops and stares. Suna walks backward to when Atsumu stopped.</p>
<p>“Seriously?”</p>
<p>“Sunarin, look at it though! It looks so soft!” </p>
<p>“That’s just the preheat talking and marketing schemes. Let’s go,” Suna says and grabs Atsumu’s forearm to try and haul him away from the aisle of omega nesting materials. </p>
<p>“Rin!” he whines.</p>
<p>“Calm the fuck down. If I can smell you this much, then I know alphas definitely can.” Atsumu does not calm down and continues to whine about his lost conquest through the entire check-out line.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suna escorts Atsumu back to his apartment before taking off for Onigiri Miya. So now being left to his own devices, Atsumu finds himself padding around his apartment making sure everything is <em>in place. </em>Damn weird-ass omega instincts. He’s arranged and rearranged his nest numerous times already. Right now, he’s pretty satisfied with how it looks. It’s eons better than the disaster that was his nest last time.</p>
<p>Plopping down on the couch, Atsumu huffs and hangs his head back. He’s still nervous that this heat is going to be like his first one, and it honestly scares him shitless. However, Dr. Yoshiba had seemed pretty confident that this should be a “normal” heat. Whatever the fuck that means.</p>
<p>At least he won’t be missing any volleyball. Small mercies. The longer he sits there, the more restless he becomes. What's he supposed to do? Sit here and just… wait for this damn heat to hit? </p>
<p>Letting out a pathetic whine, he drags himself to his bedroom and dives into his nest. He wants his Omi-Omi. Tugging on one of the loose shirts, he pulls it to his face. It’s one of Kiyoomi’s that he stole. With a smile, he exchanges his own shirt for the oversized one belonging to his alpha. The scent of sandalwood comforts him, and Atsumu is able to fall into a light slumber.</p>
<p>He awakens to the sound of the front door opening and perks up. It can only be one of two people, and he’s pretty sure it’s not Osamu. His skin is damp with slight perspiration, and Atsumu knows the time is almost here. Prying himself from the comfort of his nest, he makes his way to where his Omi is.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi turns from unpacking groceries when Atsumu waddles into the kitchen. As soon as he spots Atsumu he opens his arms for his omega to tuck himself into them. Wrapping his arms around Kiyoomi’s chest, he nuzzles against the crook of his neck and hums in contentment. Kiyoomi hugs him close and presses a kiss to his temple.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling, baby?”</p>
<p>“Just a little warm.” Atsumu lets Kiyoomi turn back to his task but remains clinging to his back, laying his head against his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Did you get anything while you were out with Suna?”</p>
<p>Atsumu stiffens slightly at the thought of the bag in his room. Omi won’t be mad, right? “Umm. Actually, I did.”</p>
<p>Sensing Atsumu’s anxiety, he turns once again to face him. Kiyoomi brushes away blonde bangs from his sweaty forehead. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>If this goes badly, he can totally blame it all of Suna, right? Right. “I bought sealing patches and a heat collar…”</p>
<p>“Oh? That’s honestly a good idea. I’m not sure why I didn’t think about that.” He strokes Atsumu’s hair, eyes contemplative. “I can take an extra dose of suppressants too if you’d like.”</p>
<p>“Nah, ya don’t need to do that. It’ll be fine.” </p>
<p>“Alright, if you’re sure.” Kiyoomi presses his face into Atsumu’s neck and licks at the scent gland, making him whine and his knees tremble. “God, you already smell so good. Why don’t you go take a cool shower while I finish in here.”</p>
<p>They both reluctantly pull away so Atsumu can do as requested. He secretly suspects that it’s to get any lingering trances of Suna’s scent off of him, but a cool shower does sound nice. However, with each step he takes towards the bathroom, the louder his inner omega screams at him to return to his alpha.</p>
<p>Looking in the mirror, Atsumu sees how flushed he is. Pink cheeks, irises like liquid gold, a bead of sweat trailing down his forehead - he’s the perfect image of an omega in preheat. Leaning his head back, he can see his swollen scent and mating glands. Curious, he gently rubs one with two fingers. </p>
<p>He groans at the pleasant sensation and relief it brings from the discomfort. Looking at his fingers, they’re oily. The scent glands only get like this during heats and ruts. It makes the scent amplified to attract a mate. Generally, it’s pretty difficult to smell oneself since the body is accustomed to it. However, when Atsumu brings his oil-coated fingers to his nose, the smell is overwhelming. </p>
<p>Atsumu has been told that his scent is jasmine, and that’s definitely true, though it's much stronger than it most likely is on a normal day. However, he also picks up traces of peaches and honey. It’s sweet. He can only imagine what it’ll be like when he’s in full-blown heat. Hopefully, Kiyoomi will like it.</p>
<p>While showering, Atsumu keeps wondering what this is going to be like. Sure, he and Hinata have talked about it, but it’s not the same. He won’t truly understand until he experiences it first-hand. How intense is it going to be? Will it be painful? How will Kiyoomi act?</p>
<p>Feeling himself getting worked up, Atsumu turns the knob for cooler water. It feels nice on his heated skin. How much hotter is he going to get? No wonder people call it heat haze; he feels like his brain might start boiling.  </p>
<p>When he gets out of the shower, he dries himself off and only bothers slipping on the t-shirt he was wearing before. It’s just long enough to barely cover his ass, but well, easy access, right?</p>
<p>After throwing his other clothes in the hamper, he picks up the bag with the heat collar and patches. He’s not sure which one to use. Shrugging, he tears open the box of patches and read the directions on how to apply it. He keeps them on for a whole ten seconds before ripping them off and discarding them. Fuck those. Looks like the collar it is.</p>
<p>The idea is pretty simple but effective. It’s a nude-colored leather collar with a padded inside and a seamless locking mechanism. It’s plenty flexible yet sturdy. Atsumu snaps the collar in place and tugs on it lightly. There’s plenty of breathing room and it’s not aggravating his mating glands, so that’s a start. </p>
<p>Making his way back into the kitchen, he finds Kiyoomi putting prepped food in containers away into the fridge. The sight of his alpha providing and caring for him like this does strange things to his baser instincts. Atsumu feels wetness leak out of him, and he rubs his thighs together, letting out a small whine.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi puts the last one away and locks eyes with Atsumu. His eyes are dilated and his presence suddenly seems to overtake the entire room. </p>
<p>“Atsu, are you wearing anything under that?” He remains pinned under that gaze and shakes his head as Kiyoomi walks towards him. Stopping in front of him, Kiyoomi trails his fingertips up Atsumu’s bare thigh and underneath the shirt’s hem. He groans as he takes a handful of Atsumu’s supple ass. “God, you have no idea what you’re doing to me right now. You aren’t even fully in heat yet.”</p>
<p>Atsumu feels like he’s drunk. Everything is just slightly off-kilter. He rests his arms on Kiyoomi’s shoulders and leans into his chest. The feeling of <em>desire</em> pulses through his head, his inner omega encouraging him to let the strong alpha take care of him. With every breath he takes, the more of that intoxicating sandalwood scent he smells. He wants to bathe in it, devour it. </p>
<p>“Omi…”</p>
<p>“Tell me what you want, baby. I’ll take care of you.”</p>
<p>Atsumu wiggles in his alpha’s grasp at the sound of Kiyoomi’s low voice in his ear. He can feel the slick beginning to run down his thighs and his walls throb, clenching around nothing.</p>
<p>“<em>Ah,</em> I dunno. I just- I feel like I need ya to be inside of me. Right now.”</p>
<p>“As you wish,” Kiyoomi says and lifts him up by the back of his thighs. Atsumu wraps his legs around Kiyoomi, clinging onto him as he heads towards the bedroom. </p>
<p> Kiyoomi deposits him on the nest and strips out of his clothes. Atsumu watches the muscles of his torso flex with every movement with hazy eyes. If this is how a heat is, it’s not so bad. Atsumu takes off his shirt and tucks it back into the nest, spreading his legs as Kiyoomi crawls between them. </p>
<p>“Wait, shit. Let me get the condoms.”</p>
<p>“Don’t need ‘em,” Atsumu says, watching as Kiyoomi’s dark eyes widen and his nostrils flare. “Too much of a hassle when the heat happens. Plus, I wanna feel ya, Omi.”</p>
<p>“Fuck.”</p>
<p>Kiyoomi practically lunges for him. Their bare torsos slot against each other as Kiyoomi pins Atsumu’s wrists down and mouths at the collar protecting the glands there. He slides his tongue underneath to get just a small taste of their sweetness. Atsumu throws his head back submissively and arches into his alpha, grinding their bare cocks together.</p>
<p>He and Kiyoomi have had sex several times now, but never before has he felt this <em>sensitive.</em> Every touch feels like it’s burning, heating his skin in a delicious, addicting kind of way. Atsumu’s whole chest is flushed. He’s panting, <em>needing</em> what only Kiyoomi can provide.</p>
<p>“I’m going to take such good care of you, Atsu. Whatever you want.” Kiyoomi kisses along Atsumu's jaw before he captures his mouth in a searing kiss. </p>
<p>He releases Atsumu’s wrists in favor of roaming his hands over Atsumu’s body. Atsumu’s hands gravitate to bury themselves in Kiyoomi’s hair. His small whimpers and moans are devoured by Kiyoomi’s insistent kisses and his tongue slipping along his own.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi’s kisses trail down Atsumu’s chest, laving over sensitive nipples. Atsumu tries to buck up into the touch, but he’s pinned by Kiyoomi’s body. His abdomen aches dully, further clouding his senses of any thoughts than Kiyoomi.</p>
<p>“I’m going to fuck you on my knot - pump you full of my cum,” he says between kisses and nibbles on Atsumu’s hip. “Is that what you want?”</p>
<p> “Omi- Omi, <em>please.</em>”</p>
<p>A single finger skims over Atsumu’s entrance and through the obscene amount of slick leaking out of him. “You’re so wet for me.” Kiyoomi brings the finger to his mouth and sucks the slick off of it. “God, you taste so good,” he groans.</p>
<p>“Kiyoomi!”</p>
<p>Kiyoomi’s eyes snap up to meet Atsumu’s teary ones. He looks slightly guilty. “Sorry, baby.” He surges up to plant a kiss on Atsumu's lips. “Your alpha will take care of you now.”</p>
<p>He pushes Atsumu’s legs further apart and ducks down to get his mouth on him. At the first flick of Kiyoomi’s tongue, Atsumu keens, his hips jerking off the nest. He’s so <em>sensitive.</em> Kiyoomi pins his hips down, laying his forearm over his hips, and licks into him like a man starved. </p>
<p>Atsumu attempts to thrash around, his upper body writhing in pleasure. Needy moans fall from his mouth as he pants and searches for something to ground himself. Gripping onto Kiyoomi's hair, Atsumu presses his hips into him further. The alpha moans, licking into his omega, fucking him with his tongue, and eating up every sound he makes.</p>
<p>“Omi!” he wails. His legs shake as he cages in Kiyoomi’s head and <em>comes</em>, gushing slick into Kiyoomi’s mouth and onto the blankets of the nest.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi doesn’t let up, seeming to be intent on slurping up every bit of slick Atsumu will give him. Yet, it somehow still isn’t enough. Atsumu’s chest heaves, feeling his wet pussy clench around Kiyoomi’s tongue. He weakly pulls on curly hair, whimpering to get his alpha to comply.</p>
<p>Finally, Kiyoomi lifts his head, licking his lips glistening with slick. A low rumble emits from his chest, making Atsumu shiver. Kiyoomi moves to hover over him, eyes like that of a predator. It pins Atsumu in place, and he bares his throat. </p>
<p>“Omi, I need ya,” Atsumu says. His body feels so <em>empty.</em> It’s a strange feeling, but he knows exactly what he needs. He needs his alpha to knot him. “Need yer knot, Alpha.”</p>
<p>Atsumu gasps when Kiyoomi takes his hips in a vice-like grip, angling them up. Then he aligns his cock and sinks into Atsumu’s tight heat, groaning and tightening his hold. Atsumu’s lips part as he feels Kiyoomi’s bare cock sliding against his walls. It’s so much. Almost <em>too</em> much. It’s warm, and Atsumu can <em>feel</em> the vein on the shaft throb, making his walls clench down. He clutches at the bedding, letting the feeling of being <em>full</em> consumes him. Fuck condoms. They’re never using condoms again.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck! Oh my god,” Atsumu moans as Kiyoomi bottoms out.</p>
<p>When Kiyoomi starts to move, Atsumu instinctively wraps his legs around Kiyoomi’s waist, letting his alpha sink into him further. Kiyoomi lets out a low growl as he begins pounding into Atsumu. His hands fly up, scrambling for purchase on Kiyoomi’s shoulders and neck. </p>
<p>“You’re so good for me, Atsu. Such a perfect omega. <em>My</em> perfect omega.” Kiyoomi’s voice is guttural, laced with possessive desire. It makes Atsumu shiver, and if he wasn’t already submitting to this man, he’d be on the floor.</p>
<p>“Omi! Omi- needta come. Need yer knot,” Atsumu sobs, throwing his head back as the head of Kiyoomi’s cock plows into his prostate, dragging over his clitoris. </p>
<p>“I’ve got you, baby. You’re going to come on my knot.” Kiyoomi moves to hover over him, never losing his brutal rhythm. “Look at you. Your pretty little cunt is dripping. You were made to take my cock. No one else will ever see you like this. Only me.”</p>
<p>“O- Omi, please!” Atsumu cries, scratching along Kiyoomi’s shoulder blades. He can feel his core tensing, his walls fluttering. “<em>Alpha, alpha- “ </em></p>
<p>“Come for your alpha, <em>Omega,” </em>Kiyoomi says as his knot swells, releasing inside Atsumu. He bites down on Atsumu’s shoulder, sharp canines leaving their mark.</p>
<p>Atsumu comes with a keen, back arching off the bedding. He can <em>feel</em> the copious amount of cum filling his insides. It calms him, sates the raging heat he feels inside. </p>
<p>Kiyoomi wraps his arms around Atsumu and pulls him close, licking into his mouth to kiss him languidly. He cards his fingers through Kiyoomi’s hair and hums into his mouth, content. Kiyoomi places lingering kisses on Atsumu’s cheek, jaw, temple - making him purr. He loves this man.</p>
<p>“How do you feel?” Kiyoomi asks. </p>
<p>“Good.” He opens his eyes and the haziness around his sight has cleared slightly. Kiyoomi is looking at him fondly. “Ya should talk to me like that in bed more often. It was hot.”</p>
<p>Kiyoomi groans and buries his face in Atsumu’s shoulder. “I’m glad you think so. I was trying to keep my alpha in check.”</p>
<p>“What if I don’t want ya to?”</p>
<p>Kiyoomi raises his head with a quirked eyebrow and smirks. “I’m not sure you can handle that.”</p>
<p>“Hmph.”</p>
<p>After a while, Kiyoomi’s knot goes down enough for him to pull out. Atsumu feels a mix of slick and cum run out of him and down his thighs. He can’t decide if it’s hot or gross. Maybe both.</p>
<p>“Let’s clean up before it comes back in full force.”</p>
<p>Atsumu groans and curls onto his side. ‘But I don’t wanna. I’m comfy here.”</p>
<p>“Come on, don’t be a brat. You should eat something too. You need protein.”</p>
<p>His next groan is cut off when he’s manhandled over Kiyoomi’s shoulder, and he yelps in surprise. “Omi~ are ya at least gonna fuck me in the shower?”</p>
<p>Kiyoomi hums and wiggles a finger into Atsumu’s still wet and leaking pussy, punching a moan out of him. “Don’t tempt me.”</p>
<p>Atsumu tempts him.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi fucks him against the shower wall with one of Atsumu’s legs hooked over his arm. He sucks and bites along Atsumu’s collarbones and shoulders until they are littered with blooming reds and purples. Bends Atsumu over the kitchen counter and knots him, sitting Atsumu on his lap with them locked together, and feeding him like the spoiled omega he is.</p>
<p>Atsumu leans back into Kiyoomi’s chest. He decides this whole heat thing isn’t so bad. Really, he should have known better than to think that. There’s a reason omegas complain about their heats. It’s the next day that it <em>really</em> hits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Atsumu wakes, he’s drenched in sweat, his body flushed. The nest is soaked with slick that’s still gushing from Atsumu’s vagina. His cock is hard and the head is an angry red, begging for release. Atsumu pants trying to cool and orient himself. The heat haze is back and he feels woozy again. He groans at the ache in his abdomen. It’s not near as painful as what he experienced during his first heat, but it’s definitely not what he’d call pleasant. </p>
<p>Rolling over, Atsumu noses at his alpha who continues to sleep like the dead next to him. “Omi, wake up. I need ya.” He shakes his boyfriend, attempting to wake him.</p>
<p>Atsumu flops on top of him and whines pathetically. How is he still sleeping when his omega is in need?! Atsumu’s hard cock brushes against Kiyoomi’s side and the light friction makes his pussy throb. </p>
<p>His inner omega demands his alpha’s attention. So Atsumu bites him - right on his mating gland. </p>
<p>The result is instantaneous. Kiyoomi jolts into a sitting position, his eyes blown wide. “Atsumu, what-” He stops mid-sentence when he sees Atsumu presenting for him. </p>
<p>“Alpha, I need ya. Omi, <em> please.” </em>He looks back at him with teary eyes and his cheek pressed to the sheets.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” Kiyoomi is on him quickly, grabbing Atsumu’s hips and starts pressing his cock inside. Atsumu wails, spasming around him. “God, you’re still so tight, gripping onto my cock so perfectly.” He sucks bruises down Atsumu’s spine as he sits completely sheathed inside him.</p>
<p>Atsumu quivers in his hold, clenching around the huge cock inside him. “Omi- Alpha! I need- fuck me!”</p>
<p>Kiyoomi lets out a <em>snarl</em> as his hands slide up to wrap around Atsumu’s tiny omegan waist and squeezes the soft flesh beneath his fingertips. The slide of Kiyoomi’s cock pulling almost all the way out is so <em>good</em> from this angle, and it surprises him when he’s slammed into with enough force that he’s pushed up the bed. The shock sends Atsumu spiraling into his first orgasm of the day. Then Kiyoomi begins plowing into him. </p>
<p>Atsumu cries out as he’s impaled on his alpha’s cock over and over again. His arms have completely given out and his ass is in the air. His legs shake with effort to keep himself up, and it’s only Kiyoomi’s tight hold that keeps him in place. The obscene amount of slick sliding down Atsumu and Kiyoomi’s thighs squelches between them. </p>
<p>Atsumu pants with his tongue lolling out of his mouth as Kiyoomi thrusts into him roughly. The sound of wet skin slapping together mixes in the room with Atsumu’s chorus of <em>ahs </em>and <em>alphas</em>. </p>
<p>When Kiyoomi moves to completely cover his body, Atsumu collapses into the nest, letting himself be fucked into the mattress. The heady scent of sandalwood surrounds him, and Atsumu can’t think. His brain is consumed only with <em>alpha, Omi, so good, more. </em>His walls spasm, and he comes again, hard. </p>
<p>Kiyoomi growls next to Atsumu’s ear, and he keens, tilting his head to the side. He grabs at Atsumu’s shoulders, pushing him down, and nips at the collar. </p>
<p>Atsumu knows he’s not completely in his right mind at the moment, but he wants it. God, he wants it. He wants Kiyoomi to plunge his teeth into his mating gland - all three of them - and bind them together for life. He wants Kiyoomi to fill him with his seed and-</p>
<p>“Mine. You’re <em>mine</em>. My omega,” Kiyoomi chants as his thrusts speed up erratically. </p>
<p>Atsumu can feel the knot inside him growing, its size pressing against his walls perfectly. When Kiyoomi shoves his knot into him for a final time, releasing inside with a feral growl, Atsumu opens his mouth in a silent scream. Kiyoomi clamps down on the heat collar right on the nape of Atsumu’s neck.</p>
<p>He pays there, completely boneless, heaving. His mind is completely blank until he feels warm breath on his… bare neck. He brings a hand up to tug at the collar and comes away with it in his hand. <em>Holy fuck.</em></p>
<p>“Shit.” Kiyoomi’s voice is rough. Probably from all that growling. </p>
<p>Atsumu turns his head to look at his boyfriend. “Omi, did ya <em>bite through</em> the fuckin’ collar?” </p>
<p>“It appears so.”</p>
<p>“Fuck that’s hot.” At that Atsumu feels Kiyoomi’s cock twitch inside him and release more cum. Kiyoomi maneuvers them onto their sides and wraps an arm around Atsumu’s waist. “What’re we gonna do now though?”</p>
<p>“I won’t bond you. I’ll keep myself more in check.”</p>
<p>“But what if-”</p>
<p>Kiyoomi shushes him. “Don’t. We’ll talk about that <em>after</em> your heat is over.” He leans in to place a lingering kiss on the gland at the side of Atsumu’s neck, making him shiver and whimper in delight. “I’ll take care of you until then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the rest of Atsumu’s heat, it continues that way. He loses count of how many times Kiyoomi knots him. The feeling of Kiyoomi’s cock is engraved in him, yet Atsumu still craves more. He’ll never get enough of Kiyoomi. </p>
<p>Atsumu always knew he could trust Kiyoomi, but it really shows in the way he takes care of him. Cleaning him, feeding him, fucking him, loving him… And through every wave of heat, Kiyoomi gives him exactly what he needs. Even with his mating glands bare and unprotected, Kiyoomi never defects. He kisses them, licks them, and sucks on them, but not once does he appear to even look like he’s going to bite them. </p>
<p>On what Atsumu thinks is the fifth day, he’s much more clear-headed and the feeling of heat is dwindling. It’s much more manageable and dare he say… enjoyable.</p>
<p>“I love you so much, Atsu,” he says kissing and mouthing at Atsumu’s neck as he gently thrusts into Atsumu. </p>
<p>Atsumu sighs and squeezes the hand with their fingers laced together. “I love ya too, Omi.”</p>
<p>They spend the day like that, with slow touches and lingering kisses. And when night settles in, Atsumu curls into Kiyoomi’s side and lays his head on his chest. There’s no other place he feels so safe. He’s really hoping that this talk of bonding will be sooner rather than later. He’s sure that this is the future that he wants.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We all good after that? Yeah? Because things may not stay as fluffy on the other side.</p>
<p>@TwilaWrites on Twitter</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@TwilaWrites on Twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>